Catching Love
by Dirtynikki
Summary: Lucas Scott is an older man who has never found love But little did he know love will find him in a younger age. This is way different than any other story on fan fiction. It is competely AU Leyton. Not ever one will like the idea of this story.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. I appreciate the reviews of my first Story and my many one story is rated M it is very mature Obviously, there is the older-younger theme. .Which means a lot of people might not like the idea of this story, because of the age but it is just something I came up with and I think you will get it if you stay with me throught the whole story.

I try to make my characters real and the plot is always a bit of fantasy, always fiction.

Lucas Scott is a single older man who has never found love, but little did he know that love will soon find him. But can he actually fall in love with a younger girl. Competely AU Leyton. this has nothing to do with the Characters on the show. This is a very differernt story, than anything on fan fiction

* * *

Catching Love

Chapter 1

. I laid my lure about three feet from a tree trunk. I slowly reeled it toward the boat. I felt the slightest tug on the line. I waited for just a few seconds. Then, another slight tug, and I set the hook. It took several minutes to land the bass. I had caught bigger ones but this one still had a lot of fight. Nothing more satisfying that drawing a nice size fish from under the cover of brush.

Well, I guess that is a bit of an exaggeration. Let's just say, for a angler, one of the most satisfying experiences is landing a nice fish. My name is Lucas Scott I'm 32 years old and stand about 6'2". I tip the scales at about 220 lbs. But if someone asked me to describe myself, I would say before anything else, I love to fish. My dad was a fisherman and his dad before him. I spent my younger days on the river, on the lake, or standing next to a pond. I learned what they knew and, through the years, picked up a few tricks of my own.

Since I'm single, I fish whenever I can. I support this habit, avocation, possibly addiction of mine, as the co-owner of a consulting firm. I help other companies develop organizational structures, policies, etc. that help them make money. Because my partner and I are good at what we do, we make a good bit of money ourselves. We do not have an office. We work out of my partner's basement which cuts down on overhead.

We have a couple of secretaries who enjoy their work because we are very casual-jeans, sweatshirts, Nikes. I have to travel a bit but I have enough free time to do what I love best-go fishin'. I have dated off and on through the years but I never found a lady that I wanted to make a life commitment to. So, I do some casual dating from time to time, but fishing is my first love. Now you know how odd I am.

On this particular day, I left what we call an office about an hour earlier. I had completed a proposal for a toy company, mailed it, and headed for the lake. I actually live on a rather large lake created by a hydroelectric dam. After the thirty minute drive home, I changed into my fishing frocks and walked down to the dock. I put my gear on board my boat, along with a cooler of drinks, sandwiches, and some candy bars. I have a bass boat, but today I decided to take the pontoon boat, my favorite. I made my way to one of my favorite spots, dropped anchor and wet my hook, so to speak. Today I wanted crappie because I really like eating them. I caught the bass while testing a new lure. It worked. It was very quiet and serene. The fish weren't biting so I moved to a new spot.

After Christmas I gathered Christmas trees from friends. I weighted them down with concrete blocks and dropped them in deep coves around the lake. These made great crappie beds. Today, I was planning on visiting several of those beds. I made my way into a rather large cove. The water was deep and still. I dropped my anchor and allowed myself to drift a bit toward the bank before I tied it off. I had been here about ten minutes when I caught that bass. I released it back into the water and reached for my crappie rod. I sat back in the padded swivel chair at the front of the boat. I cast a short distance toward the bank and relaxed.

After about thirty minutes I needed to pee. I rose from the chair and stood at the edge of the deck at the rear of the boat. I opened my fly, took out my cock, and relieved myself into the water. As I moved back to the chair, I reached into the cooler for a bottle of water. I sat down, cast my lure again, and leaned back. I reeled in my lure and was about to cast again when I heard what sounded like giggling. I glanced around and saw no one. Just as I convinced myself that I had heard something else, I heard the sound again. I looked up toward the bank and slowly looked at the brush. It was then I saw something red. I reeled in the lure and turned in my chair, taking a long pull from the water bottle. I looked toward the bush where I could still see the color and I spoke,

"Hey, you want something?" Again I heard giggles. "You might as well come on out; I know you're there." Much to my surprise, two girls stood up. It was hard to see them because of the brush and shade.

"Come on down," I called out. "I don't bite." I pointed to the water. "Apparently, the fish don't either."

The girls made their way down the slope to the edge of the lake. I stood and move to the front of the boat which was closest to the bank. From my limited knowledge of young girls, I would say these were somewhere in the neighborhood of thirteen or fourteen years old. One was blond, tall, and slender. The other had darker hair, was not quite as tall. She was heavier but from far from being overweight.

"Hey," the blond said.

"Hey," I replied. They giggled again. It suddenly dawned on me that they probably saw me peeing just a few minutes before. I decided not to mention it. "You girls come here often?"

The blond spoke again. "Yeah, sometimes." She pointed back up toward the trees. "I live up that way." They stood and stared at me.

"And you?" I asked, looking at the other girl.

"Oh," she said. "I'm her cousin. I'm just visiting. I don't live here."

"I see." I could think of nothing else to say so I asked, "Do you girls like to fish?"

"My brother does." She paused. "Well, he used to. He don't live here anymore."

"I see." I felt a bit stupid with the reply but this conversation did not seem to be going anywhere.

"I like to fish. I come every chance I get." I pointed toward the open water. "I live over there, on the lake." There was silence. I decided to continue what seemed to be meaningless conversation. "So, what are you girls doing here?"

The girls giggled again before the dark haired one spoke. "I have to leave tomorrow. We thought we would walk down to the lake. So here we are. We saw you."

"I see." There I go again. I wasn't sure what she meant by that last statement, but I decided to assume she was referring to my act of peeing. "Well, a man has to go when he has to go." This brought about another giggle and what appeared to be blushing in both girls.

I decided to either give them a chance to leave or to get to know them better. "Do you want to come aboard?" I asked. "I can move the boat close to the bank." The girls looked at each other and shrugged. "I don't bite. I already told you that."

They stepped toward the edge of the water. I threw them a rope and told them to pull after I loosened the anchor rope. They pulled and the boat floated to the edge of the water. I opened the gate in the railing that surrounded the deck. There was a space large enough for them to jump to the bow. I stepped in the space and held out my hand. The blond jumped. I grabbed her hand and pulled her on board. I waited for the cousin. She jumped. I missed her hand but she landed pretty much in my arms. I grabbed her to keep her from falling back into the water. As my arms wrapped around her, my hand pressed against her breast. It was firm and larger than I would have suspected because the shirt she was wearing was too large for her. She seemed to blush a bit as she stepped under the canape.

"So, would you like something to drink? I have some soft drinks and water in the cooler. There's some sandwiches and candy bars, too." The blond stepped over to the cooler and bent over, opening the lid. This was when I really noticed what the girls were wearing. The blond had on cut off jeans. Let me qualify that description. She had on very short cut off jeans. When she bent over, the back rode up onto her ass cheeks. When she stood, she reached behind her to pull them down to cover her cheeks. She seemed to notice that I had been looking at her bend over. She handed a diet drink to her cousin and popped the lid on one for herself.

"My name is Lucas." I held out my hand to shake theirs.

"I'm Peyton," said the blond.

I looked at the cousin. "I'm Brooke."

"Nice to meet you both." I sipped my water as they sipped their sodas. I spoke to break the silence. "Peyton, you said you live near here? I'm not being nosey but is it safe for you two to be wondering around in the woods."

Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, I do it all the time. Me and my brother have been all through these woods." She paused. "He don't live with us any more."

"Who is us?" I asked.

"I live with my grandma. It's just the two of us now. My grandpa died several years ago."

"I'm sorry about that." I actually felt for the young girl. "I was very close to my granddad. He's the one who taught me to fish. I was very sad when he died." Peyton smiled slightly, seeming to appreciate that I had actually engaged her in conversation. I looked at Brooke.

"I live in South Carolina," she volunteered. "Me and my folks are here to visit. My mother is Peyton's aunt."

"I see." I felt stupid again. "It's nice to meet both of you girls." I looked over the lake. "I like this spot. I usually do pretty good here."

"I've seen you before," Peyton said. "I recognized your boat."

I smiled at her and then I said I thought was the dumbest thing to say, after I said it. "Have you seen me pee before?" I tried to laugh away my embarrassment.

"Actually, I have," she said, blushing. Both girls giggled again. "But don't worry. Like I said, I've got a brother." For some reason she needed to explain to me that she had seen a man's penis before. As if it made seeing mine okay.

"Well, I'll have to be more careful in the future I guess."

"It's okay," Peyton said. I don't think either one of us understood what she meant by that.

"Well, maybe I'll see you here again sometime. And I guess maybe you'll see me again, if you know what I mean." We all blushed and we all laughed. "This is such a nice quiet spot on the lake." I felt the need to change the direction of the conversation. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on the perspective, the conversation went where I would not have thought.

"Yeah, I know," Peyton said. "I have been swimming over there." She pointed to a place where the bank was more gradual and there was more of a grassy and sandy area which would allow easy entry into the water. Her next words made my mind whirl. "I even swim nude sometimes."

An image came to my mind. I tried to force my thoughts to go in a different direction, but I failed at that. Peyton was wearing one of those elastic tube tops. Although it covered most of her upper torso, I could see the small bumps her nipples made in the fabric. Having already examined her ass, my mind was trying to picture this nubile body stripping down and walking into the water. When I came back to the present, I sensed that both girls were looking at me. Their giggling is what helped me clear my thoughts.

"Well, maybe I'll have to come fishing here more often then," I said in a flirting way. Peyton laughed. Brooke punched her on the arm.

"It's getting late. I guess I need to head toward home." I rose from my seat. The girls rose from the bench seat they were sharing. "I'll give you a hand so you don't fall into the water." We stepped to the front of the pontoon deck. I took Brooke's hand. She jumped to the bank. I turned to Peyton, to take her hand.

"Maybe I'll see you again. When do you come fishing?" She was holding my hand as she spoke.

"Well, tomorrow is Saturday. I was thinking about heading out again. I suppose I could drop by here and see what I might catch." I smiled, still flirting with her.

"I suppose you'll need the right bait." With that, she jumped to the back and both girls ran up the slope. They turned and waved. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow," Peyton called out as they headed up through the woods.

I realized that my cock was sending signals. I adjusted myself through my shorts, hauled in the anchor and headed toward home. "Well, that was not what I expected today," I said to myself. The breeze coming over the water cooled my face which was till flushed. My heart was beating faster than normal. "I wonder where this is going?"

I put away my gear and cleaned out the cooler. I ate one of the sandwiches and a candy bar. I showered, using the opportunity to relieve some of the tension that had developed in my balls as I replayed the afternoon encounter with the two girls. As I allowed the water to cascade over my head and down my body, the thought came to mind. "The right bait?" Then, that thought expanded. "She's the bait–jail bait. Be careful, Lucas."

I watched tv and did some housework until I went to bed. Even as I tried to sleep, I could not get the image of Peyton out of my mind. It was the image of her swimming nude. I could only dream of what she would look like without clothes. At that moment, I don't think I really ever imagined I would find out.

I woke up the following morning, relieved I did not have to go to work. After showering and eating a light breakfast, I did some work outside around my house. I often looked out across the lake, wondering what Peyton and Brooke were doing. Since Peyton said she was leaving for home, I assumed she was packing, possibly she was already gone. I made a sandwich for lunch and then began gathering my gear for the afternoon on the lake. I convinced myself that even if I did not see Peyton, I could at least enjoy fishing. I waited for a couple of hours before I made my way back to the cove where I met the girls. Being Saturday, there were more boats on the lake. I was hoping no other boats would be at "my cove." I was glad to find it empty as I slowly steered the pontoon around a point and into the quiet and secluded spot.

I dropped the anchor and set about getting my rods ready. I usually had at least two ready with lures. I sat at the bow, cast toward as suspected fish bed, and tried to concentrate on catching fish. I caught four crappie in about twenty minutes. I was putting the fourth one in the fish tank when I heard my name.

"Hey, Lucas."

I turned to see Peyton making her way down the slope to the edge of the lake. I knelt down to wash the fish off my hands. "Hello," I called out. Peyton was wearing a long t-shirt and a pair of shorts–not the same ones she had on the day before. "Want to come aboard?"

"Sure," she said. I pulled up the anchor and used my trolling motor t move the pontoon to the shore. I tossed Peyton the rope and she pulled me close enough to jump aboard. I took her hand as she jumped and held it as she made her way onto the deck. I steered the boat back out into the cove.

"Did Brooke leave?"

"Yeah, she and her folks left pretty early this morning." She looked around for a place to sit. I pointed to the bench seat.

"Would you like to fish?" I asked.

"Yeah." She paused. "But it has been along time since I did. You may have to help me."

"That's fine. I'd be happy to." I handed her a rod that was set up for crappie. "Do you remember how to cast?" She made a funny face.

"No really. I've never used one like this before." I used open reels and a light line.

I directed her toward the bow and pointed to area where I thought she might get a strike. I showed her how to hold the rod and use her index finger to hold the line until she was ready to release it. The first couple of attempts were not so good. The third one actually put the lure just where it needed to be. I then explained about slowly reeling it in, twitching the rod to make the lure jump under water. She caught on so I moved to the other side of the bow and cast my lure. Peyton got a strike but she pulled the rod to hard to set the hook. She apologized. I just laughed and told her not to worry. The point was to have fun. She relaxed and cast again. She almost screamed when she got her first fish. I reeled my lure in to help her. I talked her through reeling in her fish. When she got it to the boat, I scooped it up with my net.

"Oh, wow," she said. I removed the hook and put the nice size crappie in the tank.

We fished for a while, both of us catching a couple more crappie.

"Lucas," Carly said quietly. "I need to go to the bathroom." This was something I had not considered happening.

"Well, let me see." I thought for a minute. "I can take you back to the bank and you can go up in the woods." I paused before mentioning the other alternative. "Or you can do like me. Just go over the side of the boat." After I second I said. "But I guess it's a bit easier for a guy to do that than a girl." I blushed.

"I think I can manage the side of the boat."

"Okay, I'll turn around. I promise I want look." I laughed. She blushed. Before I was able to turn, she pulled down her shorts. She was wearing a bikini panty. I was relieved when I saw it. She looked at me and smiled. Then, she pulled her t-shirt over her head, revealing the matching bikini bra. I smiled and turned toward the bow. "You can use the back area."

Within a few seconds I heard her peeing into the water. I was so tempted to turn around to see how she managed to relieve herself. After a minuted she spoke.

"Okay. Thanks." She was blushing. I turned and smiled.

"When you gotta' go, you gotta' go," I said. Peyton did not put her shorts or shirt back on. I noticed then that her breasts were a nice size, at least for a young girl her age. Actually, I didn't know her age so I asked. "Peyton, can I ask how old you are?"

She turned to me. "I'm almost sixteen," she said as if that were an accomplishment. "Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering." I picked up my rod and was about to cast my lure when she spoke again.

"What were you wondering?" She had me. I was not sure how to answer the question. At least, I was not sure what answer to give that revealed what my thoughts of her had been over the last twenty-four hours.

"Well, let's just say that I wanted to know your age." That did not satisfy her.

"And? Now that you know, are you still wondering?" She seemed to want to pursue the conversation.

I reeled in my lure and turned toward her. Peyton was seated on the bench seat, her legs stretched out on the deck and her arms stretched out on the back cushion of the seat. I sat in the swivel deck chair. We looked at each other for a minute as I gathered my wits and tried to think of what to say.

"Okay, well," I paused. "I think you are a very attractive young woman and I was just curious about your age." She smiled. "I mean, it isn't every day I come fishing and meet someone like you at the lake."

"What do you mean "like you?" This girl just wasn't going to let up on me.

I thought for a moment and decided to lay my cards on the table. "You are a beautiful girl. I could tell you are young, and now I know just how young." I smiled. "I'm over twice your age. And being a man, I am attracted to you." I paused for a longer time. "But, now that I know your age, I recognize that whatever thoughts I might have had are pointless." I know I was blushing. I could feel my face burning.

Peyton smiled. She seemed to be enjoying making me feel uncomfortable. "And what were your thoughts?" I had a feeling she already knew what those thoughts were. So I decided to just go for it.

"After you said what you did about swimming nude, I have thought about what you look like doing that." I paused. "I'm sorry if that offends you, but those were my thoughts. I know now that there is no point. You are too young for me."

"Who says?" She was looking at me with playful eyes and a sexy smile.

"Well, the law for one thing. There is something about you being a minor that I need to pay attention to."

Peyton sat up, pulling her arms and legs toward her body. She leaned toward me. "I don't see any law here, do you?" I know my mouth must have fallen open as she stood. She walked toward me, put her hand on my arm. "Wanna' go swimming?" She opened the gate to the bow area and dove into the water.

I stood and walked to the bow, holding on to the railing for fear of my knees collapsing. Peyton swam around, laughing. "Oh, this feels good," she said. "Come on in."

I so wanted to join her. "I don't have a swim suit." I was wearing a pair of shorts which I had no problem swimming in, but that was all I could think to say. Peyton swam toward the boat. She was treading water that was up to her neck.

"So?" Her arms were moving under water and it was difficult to see what she was doing. But within seconds she tossed her bikini bra and panties toward the boat. They landed at my feet. "Now we're even." She swam away and I could see her butt as she kicked her feet.

"I'm crazy for this," I said to myself. I pulled my shirt over my head and dropped my shorts and boxers in one move. I dove into the water, hoping the coolness would bring my hardening cock under control. I surfaced to find Peyton swimming toward me. She approached and began treading water. Although the cove was not as clear as a swimming pool, it was not as murky as the water in the channels could be at times. She faced me and moved her arms back and forth, kicking her feet. I could see the white skin of her breasts and make out her nipples.

"Nice?" she said with a smile.

"If you're talking about the water, yes, it's very nice." I looked her in the eyes. "If you're talking about how you look, well, I would say the same." She smiled, reaching out and taking hold of my shoulders. I continued to tread water but I wanted to reach out and caress those beautiful breasts.

Peyton laughed, put her hand on my head and pushed down. I took a breath and went under water.  
No longer having to worry about keeping my head above the surface, I reached out and grabbed her. I turned her around and put my arm around her. She was laughing and trying to get away. My right hand covered her right breast as she struggled. I let her go. She swam a few feet away and turned to splash me. We both laughed and swam around a bit. I decided to head back toward the boat.

I reached the ladder and climbed up to the bow. My cock was softer but still extended beyond its normal length. As peyton swam toward the boat, she was looking at it. I walked across the deck to grab a couple of towels. As I turned, Peyton climbed up the ladder and made her way toward me. She held her arms out and turned, modeling her body.

"So, now you know," she said.

I nodded. "Yes, now I know." She walked to me and stopped about two feet away.

"And, what do you think?"

"I think you have a beautiful body. You are a beautiful young girl." She reached up to run her fingers through her hair and squeeze out some of the water. This caused her breasts to push forward. I would guess they were a B-cup size. Her areola were full and light brown. Her nipples were darker. At that moment they were very hard and erect. Her pubic area was shaved. I was surprised at this for some reason. I guess I just had very little knowledge of teen girls.

"Would you like to touch them?" She asked. She moved a little closer.

"Peyton, right now, I cannot think of anything I want more. But you are fifteen and I am thirty-two." I paused. "I could go to jail for what we are doing right now."

She smiled softly, looking around the cove. "Who's going to know?"

My cock was beginning to stir. She noticed it. ", I would know." My heart was pounding in my chest. I wanted to ravage this young body. She was inviting me to take her. I backed away a couple of steps. I needed to think, to get my mind clear, and to make a good decision here.

"Lucas, it's okay. I understand what you are feeling." She put her hand on my shoulder. "I have to admit that since I saw you yesterday, I have imagined being here today with you." She walked to the bench and sat down. "Maybe we need some time."

I looked at her. "About two years I would say. At least then you would be legal." I sat on the other side of the deck across from her. We were less than eight feet apart.

"Then, maybe we can just pretend." I wasn't sure what she meant until she leaned back, stretched her legs toward me and spread them out. I had a perfect view of her pussy. Her labia were very pink. I could see her love canal. Her clit was visible but mostly covered by its hood. She moved her right hand between her legs and began to caress herself. Her left hand began to massage her left breast. I watched in amazement. "Last night, I did this to myself as I thought about you." She smiled. "Brooke did, too."

I leaned back against the cushion and pushed my feet toward hers. They weren't quite touching but almost. I wrapped the fingers of my right hand around my cock and began to stroke slowly. Peyton used her middle finger to slide up and down her slit, holding her lips open with her index and fourth fingers. After a minute, she pushed her finger into her hole and began to move it in and out up to the middle knuckle. I continued to stroke.

"You cock is the only one I've ever seen other than my brother." She licked her lips and pushed her finger to full length into her pussy. She massaged her left breast from the back to the nipple. This forced the areola and the nipple to extend toward me. I licked my lips. She pulled her finger out of her pussy and brought it to her mouth. She sucked on it, licking it, for a few seconds before returning it to the warmth and wetness of her vaginal depths. Her hips began to move up and down. She was obviously getting turned on.

I stroked my cock a little faster, running my hand up and down the full length. I cupped my balls with my left hand and began to fondle them, massaging them slowly. I raised my hips a bit, too. I could feel myself building. Peyton licked her lips and moaned as she moved her finger up to her clit. Pulling the hood away, the little pearl was getting hard. It glistened with the moisture from peyton's finger. Her fingertip caressed it, making circles around it before gliding up and down over it.

"Oh," she said softly. I smiled. As much as I wanted to watch what she was doing with her finger, I was drawn to her eyes. I could see the passion building in her expression as she licked her lips and moaned softly.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked her. After I said it I felt foolish. This is not time for that question.

She replied in a whispering voice, "Technically yes. I've never had sex. But as you can see, I go pretty deep without any obstruction." She smiled. "Let's just say I've done this before."

I nodded to her and smiled. "I am feeling very good right now." I increased the speed of my strokes. "It won't be long," I said softly. We watched each other for another minute. Both of us were moving faster and squirming as we sat.

"Oh, Lucas, I'm there," Peyton said as she began breathing heavily. Her head when back for a minute. Her eyes were closed as her hand increased speed. She removed her left hand from her breast and inserted her middle finger deep into her pussy. She fucked herself with her finger as her middle finger of her right hand danced across her clit. She moaned loudly. I could hear her finger sloshing in her pussy. I was able to see the juices soaking her lips. I went over the edge.

"Oh, my," I groaned as the pressure increased in my scrotum. I felt the semen building. It began to move up my urethra. "Oh, my sweet," I said as the spasms hit. I stroked faster and I felt the first spurt shoot from the tip of my cock. I made myself look down as the second stream followed, hitting the deck floor between Peyton's feet. I looked at her.

She was looking at my cock at it expelled my love seed. She groaned as the spasm rushed through her lower abdomen. I could see the cloudy liquid dripping from her pussy to the deck. Her finger was assaulting her canal as she rubbed over her clit.

"Oh, oh, oh," she cried out. Her legs closed, clamping down on her hands. Her breathing was heavy and in short gasps. As her orgasm weakened, she fell back against the cushion. Then, she leaned over and laid down. She brought her right leg up, resting her foot on the cushion. Her left leg she spread out across the deck. Her right hand caressed her pussy softly. Her left hand rested across her stomach. I recovered from the intensity of my orgasm. There were ropes of cum across the deck. Under where Peyton was sitting was a small puddle of the creamy white fluid that came from her womb.

I couldn't help myself. I stood up and walked shakily across to her. I kneeled down beside her and kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled and raised her left hand to my mouth. I opened my lips and she inserted two middle fingers. They were still wet with her juices. I sucked on them. She pulled them out of my mouth and caressed my lips. She then put them into her mouth and sucked, licking them.

"Wow," she said. "I wonder where that came from."

"I don't know," I said with a smile. "I don't think I've ever been there before." She gave a soft giggle. We both stood. Peyton walked over to the ladder and made her way down into the water. She stopped when the water was at her waist. She reached down with her right hand and washed between her legs. When she was finished, she stepped back to the deck and walked toward me. I put my arms around her and she laid her head on my chest.

"That felt good," she whispered. "I've done that to myself before but I never felt that."

"I know what you mean," I replied, giving her a kiss on the top of her head, her hair still wet.

We broke our embrace. I went to the cooler, opened the lid. "Want something?"

"Yeah. Got a diet soda?" I handed her one and took one for myself. We sat together on the bench seat. "You gonna' have to wash the deck," she said with a laugh.

"It will be worth it, I assure you." I held her hand as we sipped our colas.

"What now?" she asked. "What do you want to happen?"

"Peyton, I'm not sure. I want to see you again. But I don't want you to be hurt. And I don't want to be in trouble." I put emphasis on my last statement.

"I understand. I want to see you, too." She paused. "I'm out of school for the summer. I have two months before I go back."

I nodded. "Okay." I was thinking. "It was nice meeting you here today; but, I would like to be with you in a more comfortable setting." She nodded. "I have to work every day, too."

Again she nodded. "I don't think you better come to my house. I don't think Granny would approve."

I laughed. "I agree with that. But, do you want to come to my house?"

She smiled. "I would love that. But how?"

"Since you live on the other side of the lake from me, it would be at least a fifteen to twenty mile drive to your house. I'm only guessing but the lake is big." After a moment, I said, "Why don't you meet me here. I can get to my house from here in fifteen minutes easy. Especially if I am in my bass boat."

"Okay, that would be great. When?" She had anticipation in her voice.

"How late can you be out?"

"Granny works until about nine o'clock on the days she works."

"Okay," I said, turning to her and taking her hands in mine. "I'll plan on getting off early next Friday. I'll come home and meet you here." I thought. "Let's say we meet at three o'clock."

Peyton agreed and gave me a hug. "I want it so much."

"Peyton, I want to get to know more about you. And remember, I'm still thirty-two and you're just fifteen."

"I'm almost sixteen," she said.

We stood and dressed. I filled a bucket with lake water and poured over the results of our sexual stimulation. I used the trolling motor to get us close to shore. As we approached, Peyton stood in front of me. I put my arms around her and kissed her. Our lips parted and our tongues gently caressed each other. We parted. She turned and jumped to the bank.

"Thanks, Lucas," she said, blowing me a kiss. I waved as she disappeared up the bank and into the trees.

I pulled up the trolling motor and started my outboard. I was back at my dock in twenty minutes. I took my time going across the lake trying to process what had happened. "Lucas, you're a fool," I said to myself. "Maybe you just should have gone fishin'."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The next week went by slowly. Each day seemed to drag for me. I was busy and even made an overnight trip to Nashville. But all during the days, my thoughts were of Peyton. I wondered what she was doing. I tried to picture her swimming nude at the cove. I found myself getting erections during the days. I would stay behind my desk to hide the tent in my jeans.

At night I would prepare something to eat and watch tv. I would catch myself daydreaming about her when the tv would bring me back to the present and to reality. I tried to think about where this encounter with Peyton was leading. There was a sense of fear that someone would find out and my life would be ruined. Then, there was a sense of excitement that a teenage girl would find me attractive, or at least, desirable enough let me watch her get herself off on my boat. Friday finally came. I kept my focus on work until lunch time. I talked to my partner and we agreed that we all deserved an afternoon off. The secretaries were happy with that. We closed down shop and I headed home.

I had a map in my truck of the lake. I had all my fishing spots marked on the map which also showed roads around the lake. I had spent some time during the week trying to figure out which road was the one where Peyton and her grandmother lived. I narrowed it down to two and decided to check them out before I got home. I had time before I was to meet her at three o'clock. I turned off the interstate and made my way on a state road that skirted the western side of the lake. I turned onto a county road and rode for about fifteen minutes. I spotted the road I thought was a possibility for where Peyton lived.

I turned onto it and slowed my speed. It was a very rural area, which surprised me because is was so close to the lake. There were several houses. All were small, wooden sided homes. Most had garden plots. I decided that any of these could be hers.

I turned around and made my way to the second road. This took only ten minutes. As I drove down this one, I noticed there were fewer houses. I spotted what had to be a drive way. It was unpaved and led into trees. I slowed to look down the road. I spotted a white house that needed painting. There was an older model Ford parked in the yard. I could not see anyone but I did notice the name Bishop on the mailbox. Realizing I was wasting my time, I turned toward the main road and home.

I showered quickly and dressed in shorts and a golf shirt. Sliding on my deck shoes I headed down to the dock. I checked the fuel in my bass boat, cleaned it out a bit, and made ready to go for Peyton. My heart was beating. "What is this going to lead to?" I asked myself time and again.

It was a warm day but very comfortable on the lake. I looked at my watch. It was five minutes till three. I increased my speed. There were a few boats on the water. I knew there would be more later and over the weekend. As I rounded a point, I slowed the boat. I made my way along the shore and rounded the point that led to the cove. I breathed a sigh of relief that there was no one fishing. I guided the boat toward the bank, cutting the engine to let it drift close enough for me to jump to it. I held the bow line, making the short distance with no problem. I tied the rope to a tree and made my way up the bank. There was a path leading into the woods. I decided to follow it, hoping maybe to run into Peyton. I had not gone more than a hundred feet when I saw her coming through the trees. She waved and I waved to her.

Peyton approached me. I opened my arms. She stepped to me and we hugged. Then, she looked up and me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Been waiting long?" She asked.

"No, I just got here and decided to come ashore." I smiled at her. "It's nice to see you."

"Yeah, it's nice to see you, too." There was a bit of nervousness in both our voices.

I pointed up the path. "Do you live far?"

She shook her head. "No, not so far. I can walk it in twenty minutes." There was silence.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, taking her arm and leading her back toward the boat. I pulled the rope and brought the bow closer. Peyton was wearing a short denim skirt and a loose blouse that had flowers on a background of blue. Her hair was pulled back with clips behind her ears. I reminded myself that she was fifteen years old.

I followed her, pushing the boat away from shore as I stepped onto the bow. I sat behind the wheel, started the motor, and reversed into the cove to get us away from the bank and any stumps or tree limbs that might be in the shallow water. I pushed the gear shift to forward and the throttle. The boat began to move out of the cove and across the water. Peyton's hair was blowing. She was so beautiful. She wore no makeup, which would only have hidden her natural skin color. Her face was so smooth. Her lips were thin. When she smiled it seemed that her eyes grew brighter.

"Wanna' take the wheel?" She looked at me surprised.

"I don't know how to drive a boat," she said over the sound of the motor.

"I'll show you," I said as I rose from the chair and allowed her to sit down. She placed her hands on the wheel and I placed mine on top of hers. I did a couple of turns to show her how the boat responded. "It is important to keep your eyes open for debris in the water. Sometimes logs and limbs will float along with the current. We don't want to take a prop off. It's a long way to row to my house." I laughed. "You don't want to be too close to the bank, either."

I placed my hands on her shoulders, standing behind her. She guided the boat over the water. I wanted to reach down and place my hands over her breasts, but I dared not. I slowly massaged her shoulders. Occasionally, she would turn her face up toward me and smile. I pointed out the way to go.

"That's my house there," I said, leaning over her shoulder and pointing.

"Nice," she said.

"I'll take it from here." She stood and I took the seat. I slowed as we approached my dock. "How about watching the front of the boat?" I said as we drew near. Peyton quickly stepped toward the bow. She placed one hand on the side of the boat and leaned out to keep the boat from bumping the dock. Her skirt rode up onto the back of her thighs. She had such shapely legs.

I tied the boat as Peyton waited for me. We held hands as we walked up the steps to the house. We entered through a door in the basement. This area of the house was finished off with two bedrooms and a bath. There was also storage closets for seasonal clothes and fishing gear. I directed the way to the steps that led to the main level. I was eye level with Peyton's ass as we made our way up the steps.

"Want something to drink? I've got about anything you might want. I opened the fridge door as she walked over. She leaned in and took out a diet Dr. Pepper. I preferred diet Pepsi. "How about a glass with ice?" I took a couple of tumblers from the cabinet, filled them with ice, and handed one to Peyton. I then directed her to the deck where she sat on a cushioned lounge chair, stretching her legs out. "My she has nice legs," I said to myself as I sat on a lounge.

We sat in silence for a few moments before she spoke. "How long have you lived here?"

"Hmm, I guess four years. This house actually belonged to my parents. They decided to move and I bought it from them."

"It's really nice. The view is great." She sipped her drink. "It's hard to believe you aren't married." She looked at me.

"I just never found the lady who made me want to commit my life to her." Peyton nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it's better to not get married than to risk a bad one." She was thoughtful for a minute. "I guess that is what happened to my parents." She sat, gazing over the lake.

"Peyton, can I ask about your family? You live with you Granny." I was really interested in knowing about her.

She shrugged and looked at me. "Not much to tell. When I was somewhere around three, I guess, my mom and dad divorced. I have never seen my dad since then. My mom and my brother and me moved around a bit. She had a hard time keeping a job." There was a long pause. "She remarried a couple of times. The last guy was mean to her. He beat up my brother. He tried to..." She stopped speaking. I noticed her eyes teared up. I stood up and sat on the foot of the lounge with her.

"I'm sorry, Peyton. I didn't mean to pry into something that was hard for you." I took her hand.

She shook her head as she wiped away the tears. "No, it's okay." She looked at me. "I was only eight years old. He had my shirt off and was trying to take my shorts off when she walked in. I was crying and telling him to stop. He was drunk. She hit him over the head with one of my brothers baseball bats. She killed him." She began to cry harder. I slid to her and she laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her until she was calm enough to talk again. She sat back and continued.

"She was tried but was not found guilty because she was protecting me." She became more composed. "After that, she started drinking and was into drugs. One day she left me and my brother with Granny. We never saw her again." She took the bottom of her blouse and blotted her eyes. I wanted to go for a tissue but I didn't want to leave her. "My Grandpa tried to find her and talked to the police. Nothing ever happened." She looked at me. "Not much of a life is it?"

I placed my hand to her face. "I'm sorry," Peyton. You have had a hard time. But you are very beautiful and you seem very strong. I leaned to kiss her on the forehead. "I'm glad I met you."

She forced a smile. "Can I go wash my face?" We both stood and I showed her where the bathroom was.

"There's a towel and a washcloth on the shelf," I called to her as she walked across my great room. I waited for her. The toilet flushed and I heard water running. She walked back in. Her eyes were a little red but she was smiling.

"Thanks," she said. She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I think I really needed to share that with you. But it is hard to have such a family as I have had."

"I understand. But you are you and that is what is important."

I went for our drinks we left on the deck. We sat on the sofa and sipped them.

"What about friends? Do you have friends at school?" I realized from her reaction that I had touched another sore spot for her.

"I go to school with kids that mostly live on the lake. Most are from families that have money." She looked at me. "Like you," she said. "I mean, it's not bad. That is just the way it is. My granny and me don't have money, but she is able to get us what we need." She shrugged. "So, most of the others at school don't want to be friends with me."

I reached out and took her hand. "I've known you for one week. I would like to think I'm your friend." At that moment I felt shame about what had happened the week before on my pontoon boat. I felt as though I had taken advantage of her.

Peyton smiled. "I would like that, Lucas." We sat in silence for several minutes.

I turned to her. "Peyton, I'm sorry about last week. I feel that I put you in a bad position. I should never have allowed you to undress with me and..." I paused. "Well, you know."

She leaned toward me. "Lucas, that was not all your doing," she said. "I flirted with you and I allowed it to happen."

"Unfortunately, the law doesn't see it that way. No, I should have stopped what we did and not let it happen."

Peyton reached out and touched my arm. "I need to tell you something." She smiled. "I wanted it to happen. I even thought about it all night after we met. You are a nice man. I liked you. I still do."

I placed my hand over hers. "But, I don't want you to be hurt or think that I'm only after you for sex." I paused. "You had that experience. I don't want you to feel that way about me."

She moved closer to me and we wrapped our arms around each other. She whispered in my ear, "Lucas, I don't feel that way about you. You are a special man. I'm glad I met you."

After a few minutes, we separated from our hug. "You're still fifteen and I'm still thirty-two," I said. "Right now that's a world of difference."

"So, what do we do? Just pretend." She smiled.

"I don't know, my dear, I don't know." I touched her face. "But I do want you to know that I like you very much. Of course, I've not known too many girls your age. Actually, I've not known any since I was your age. But from what I remember, you're a whole lot different than they were."

"And, I've not known too many men your age. Actually, I've not known any other than those I see around in the mall and places. And I don't know them." She smiled. "But you seem to be a whole lot different that what I think they must be like." We both laughed.

"Then I guess we are fishin' in strange waters," I said. "Excuse my metaphor."

"Yep. And we'll just have to see what we catch." She stood in front of me. "And we'll have to make sure we use the right bait." With that she turned and walked down the hall. I was surprised, not really knowing what to do. I stood and followed her. I watched her look into each room. When she came to what was obviously my bedroom, she stepped in. I followed, not knowing where this path would lead me.


	3. Chapter 3

When I reached the door, Peyton was standing beside my bed. She looked at me as she unbuttoned her blouse and let it drop to the floor. She was wearing a pale pink bra. She loosened the button on her skirt, slid down the zipper, and let it fall to her feet. She stepped out of it. She was wearing pale pink panties. She used each foot to push the sandals off her feet. I stepped toward her.

"Peyton, are you sure you want to do this?' My heart was pounding. My cock was becoming more erect.

"Lucas, I think I need this right now. I believe you care for me. I just need to be with someone who cares."

"I do care for you. I care for you so much that I don't want to be the cause of your hurt."

"Then don't hurt me. Make me feel good." She unhooked her bra and slid her panties down her legs. Stepping out of them, she turned and climbed across the bed. I pulled my shirt over my head, removed my shorts and boxers, and followed her.

"I want to please you, Peyton, but I don't think I can make love to you now."

"Then let's just please each other and see what happens." She rose up to kiss me. I put my arm behind her and lowered her back to the bed. Our lips parted and our tongues began to dance with passion.

Peyton wrapped her arms around my neck, continuing the kiss. I placed my right hand to her face, then slowly moved it down across her shoulder, down to her side. I then moved it slowly to her left breast. Her breast was not large but it was firm. Her nipple was already hard and erect. I gently massaged the supple mound, teasing her nipple with my fingertip. She moaned into our kiss as I moved my hand to her right breast. Her areola were soft and smooth. We broke from the kiss and looked into each others eyes. Peyton smiled.

"That feels good," she whispered. "I've never had them touched like this."

I gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "They feel good to me, too." I moved down her neck, giving soft pecks with my lips. As she placed her hand behind my head, I slowly made my way down over her shoulder. I made small, wet circles with the tip of my tongue, moving down. I used the tip of my tongue to circle the areola of her right breast. I continued to gently massage it, pushing the nipple up to a point and greeting it with my tongue. It seemed to become even harder and more erect as I covered much of her breast with my mouth and began slowly, gently sucking.

"Ohhhh," Peyton sighed. I sucked a little harder, pulling her nipple into my mouth and dancing over it with my tongue. I used my tongue to massage it, as if I were licking an ice cream cone. I was feeding her breast into my mouth, sucking, and licking. Peyton's hips began to move. Her legs spread and I placed my right leg between her thighs, pushing slightly against her pubic mound. I moved my attention to the left breast, massaging, sucking, and licking. Again she moaned, pushing her pubic mound against my leg.

After a few more minutes of focus on her breasts, I raised up and kissed her. "You are so beautiful," I said softly. "I want to make you feel good." I kissed her again and began making my way down her body. I paused to suck each breast for a moment before sliding my tongue down her stomach. As I reached her lower stomach and pubic area, I rolled between her legs. She spread them as I placed my arms under her thighs and slightly lifted her hips up from the bed.

The moment I placed my tongue against her labia, she jumped. She was already wet. I relished the thought of licking up her juices as I thought about her cumming on the boat a week earlier. I moved my face in a little so my tongue could begin to penetrate her lips. I pushed in and began to move up and down. She raised her hips up to meet me. I pushed into her love canal and loved around. I could taste her sweetness and saltiness at the same time. I was almost slurping in her wetness. As she moaned and began shifting her hips back and forth and up and down, I had my arms wrapped around the thighs. I was able to move my hands down and part her lips with my fingers. This exposed her pink inner pussy to my busy tongue. Up and down I moved, picking up the pace just a little. After pushing my tongue as deeply as I could, I pulled out and moved up her slit.

Peyton's clit was already hard. My fingers had exposed it from under its hood. I covered it with my mouth and sucked, forcing her clit to extend out a little bit. I then began to flick the tip of my tongue over it. I could feel its hardness. I made circles around it and then moved up and down over it. Peyton was giving one continuous moan, moving her hips up and down to the movement of my tongue.

With my mouth buried as deeply as I could between her wet lips, I moved my right hand around and pushed my middle finger into her soaked opening. I added a second finger and pushed in as deeply as I could. As I did this, juices flowed out. I licked up and swallowed what I could. My face was wet, my fingers were pumping, my tongue as dancing over her clit. She raised her hips and her body stiffened. She cried out as I felt the muscles in her vaginal canal clamp down on my fingers. I continued to move them in and out, pushing them down into her channel. I could feel her cumming as the juices washed through my fingers and around them. I continued to lick her clit, sucking gently now, allowing her orgasm to wane. She was breathing heavy and moaning at the same time.

I thought about continuing my licking to bring her to another orgasm but I decided against it. There is a point beyond pleasure and I did not want to take her there. I pulled my mouth away. I pulled my fingers out as I felt her muscles ease their grasp on them. I was able to look at her pussy when my fingers slid out of her hole. There was a gush of white, creamy fluid draining from her depths. I quickly licked up what I could. The rest ran down her crack and onto my bedspread. As I moved my left hand from under her leg, I used my right to wipe my mouth. Peyton reached down and pulled me to her. Our lips met after she licked mine. We kissed long and gently. I rolled to her side and she turned toward me. We embraced, kissing all the time. When she finally allowed our lips to part, she smiled. Her eyes were looking into mine.

"I can't believe that," she said as her hand caressed my face. "I have pleasured myself before, but I have never felt such intense pleasure."

I kissed her softly and quickly. "I'm glad I could make you feel good." I placed my left arm under her head and rolled more over toward my back. I pulled her with me. Her left leg spread across my thigh and down between my legs. Her head was on my shoulder. I gently caressed her face and ran the fingers of my right hand through her hair. I kissed the top of her head.

"I know this sounds unbelievable," I whispered. "I know it makes no sense at all." I held her close. "Here I am a thirty-two year old man. I am holding a fifteen year old girl in my arms. And I think I am going to fall in love with her." Peyton nestled against me, breathing softly and deeply.

"That will be perfectly fine with me, Mr..." She paused. "By the way, what is your last name?"

"Scott," I said. "I'm Lucas Scott."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Scott." She reached her arm across me and gave me a hug. "I'm Peyton Sawyer

We laid together for a long time. She was completely relaxed in my arms. "What am I doing?" I said in my thoughts. "I cannot believe what I am feeling?" I tried to sort out my emotions. Here is a girl I have known for just one week. Actually, I admitted to myself, I really did not know her at all. What I saw in her I liked very much. But what else was there to know. She does not really know me. Yet, she allowed me, even wanted me, to bring her to orgasm. She was in my home and for all she knew I could be a mass murderer. I came to the conclusion that I was crazy. To even think of using the word "love" made no sense. I have broken the law. I could go to jail. Yet, I cannot say I am sorry for what just happened. All these thoughts swirled around my mind as Peyton laid against me, breathing softly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucas," she spoke softly.

"Yeah?" I said, coming out of my musings.

"What is going to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"As you said, I'm fifteen; you're thirty-two." She sighed. "What is going to happen?"

"Peyton, I don't know. What do you want to happen?"

She managed a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm not sure. I know what my thoughts were before today. But I don't know the difference in fantasy and reality right now."

"Wow," I thought to myself. "That's a good way to put it." I thought a moment before I responded. "What were your thoughts?"

She raised up and looked into my eyes. "I hope you want laugh," she said. I shook my head. Before I could assure her that I would not laugh she continued. "I have had thoughts about us together."

"What do you mean, together?"

"I've imagined in my mind what it would be like to be with you. I mean, all the time.

"Do you mean living together or being married?"

"Hmm. I guess both. Maybe. I don't know."

I moved so that we both sat up on the bed. There was a wet spot where she sat. She looked down. "Sorry," she said.

"Please don't say that. This was special." I thought for a minute. "Peyton, can we go to the living room? I have to admit that it is hard for me to keep my train of thoughts looking at you right now." I smiled. "Your body is a bit distracting for thinking about what has happened."

We got off the bed and gathered our clothes. "I need to wash a little, okay."

"Sure, you know where the bathroom is." Peyton carried her clothes with her. She went into the bathroom but did not shut the door. I heard her peeing and then run water in the sink. The toilet flushed. In a moment she came back wearing her panties. She slipped on her skirt and put on her blouse without putting on her bra. I was in my shorts and shirt. We walked to the room and sat on the sofa. Peyton looked at me as if waiting for me to begin whatever conversation we would have.

"I think you understand that there is no way we can get married. You're not old enough to marry in this state, even with parental approval. And we know that is not possible." She nodded. "We both realize that what we just did would send me to prison for years." Again she nodded. "So, our options are limited." I sat back and said. "Peyton, I do best when I can think out loud. So what I need to say is just thoughts. I will need to organize them and consider them. Okay?"

"Sure, I understand what you're saying." She waited for me to continue.

"Right now, my heart has been consumed by you. I think I may just be infatuated with you. You're young, beautiful. You're amazing. I'm single, available. And I have been smitten by you." I stopped to gather my thoughts a bit more. "You are in high school. You have two more years before you can legally make your own decisions. You have a future. You need to think about your education after high school. Are you even at a point to know what you are feeling?"

Peyton was looking a me. She was nodding as I spoke, seeming to agree with my thoughts or, at least, understanding them as I rattled on. She interrupted me. "Lucas, I know I'm young but I think I know my feelings pretty well. I feel good about being with you."

"Oh, sweetie, I feel good being with you. I cannot tell you what I am feeling it is so good." I took her hand. "But I want you to know that I do not see this as just a fling, a one night stand." I really care for you; at least, as much as I can care about someone I met only a week ago."

"Okay," I said after a moment. "Can we just give ourselves a little time to get to know each other?" She was nodding again. "We need to know each other better. We need to talk about all sorts of things." I touched her face with my hand. "Right now, I want to do that. Because right now, I can see a future with you. But I realize that future really can't begin for several years."

"Yes. I agree," she said quietly. "If you are willing to see what happens, I'm willing." Then she took both my hands in hers. "Lucas, I promise you that I will say nothing about you to anyone. I don't have friends so you don't have to worry about that."

"I believe you." I squeezed her hands gently. "And I need you to know that I'm not just looking for sex." I smiled. "That does not mean that I haven't thought about it; but I'm promise that I will not have sex with you." I paused. "Well, I won't have intercourse with you until we both know it is right and we both know where our relationship is." She smiled. "Do you understand and accept that?"

"If you wanted sex you would have already had that. I've given you two opportunities. I believe you."

We embraced. We kissed. And we sat quietly for a bit. I looked at the clock and realized that it was after seven p.m. "It's getting late. Don't you think I need to get you home?"

Peyton glanced at the clock and grimaced. "I guess so. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. I know you need to get home. Your Granny will need to see you there when she gets home." I held her hand. "Peyton, we need to talk some more."

"What about tomorrow? It's Saturday."

"If you think you can meet me, yes, that's okay. I'll come in my pontoon and we can relax in the cove and talk."

Peyton stood and unbuttoned her blouse, slipping it off her shoulders. She picked up her bra and put it on . I looked at her breasts. They were small but so perfectly shaped. "Thank you, Lucas. You were very...hmmm...very good today. You made me feel like I never thought I could feel."

"I'm glad, sweetheart. I wanted to please you."

"You did more than that. You listened to me. That's important, too."

There was plenty of daylight left but I suggested that I drive her home rather than take the boat. She said that was okay. We went out to the truck and I opened the door for her. I walked around the front at climbed in. Before I could start the engine, Peyton put her hand over mine.

"Lucas, I hope you believe me. I am a virgin. And I am not some slut. I've been called that by some other students."

"Oh, Peyton, I would never think of you that way. What we shared is special and I feel a bit guilty because I can't really offer you more right now. You are special and you are a young lady."

She smiled, leaned over, and kissed me. I started the engine and we headed toward her house. She pointed out roads that I needed to take. I did not mention that I had actually found her house earlier in the day, not really knowing it was hers. I slowed as I approached the drive in case her Granny happened to be home. The Ford was gone. I kissed Peyton

"Bye for now. What time tomorrow?"

She thought for a minute. "I think my Granny will be going to work early, maybe by ten o'clock tomorrow morning." She thought for another minute. "Do you mind if I call you?"

I took a piece of paper from a small pad I keep in my truck. I wrote my home phone and cell phone numbers. "You can call me whenever you want. I'll meet you when you say."

"Okay. Thanks." We kissed a bit longer and she got out of the truck. She walked toward the house that obviously needed some work. She turned when she got to the front porch and waved, blowing me a kiss. I waved and pulled away. My thoughts were so chaotic that my head hurt. As I drove home I tried to put some order to them. "Why am I feeling what I am feeling? In fact, what am I feeling? Am I trying to recover some days of my youth? Am I living in a fairly tale? Am I crazy? Am I a pedophile?" I reached my house and collapsed on the sofa. "Lucas, you are fishin' in strange waters?" I said aloud to myself. I finally went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat. I poured a glass of ice tea and waited for the food to heat in the microwave. The phone rang.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey, it's me," Peyton said. "I hope you don't mind me calling so soon but I just wanted you to know that I'm really okay about today. Please don't blame yourself or think you are taking advantage of me. I am okay about taking our time and getting to know each other. And if you decide I'm too young, I'll accept that."

I waited for her to pause. "Peyton, I admit I feel a little guilty. And I really don't want to hurt you in any way. I do care for you. And, I believe as we get to know each other better, I'll care even more."

"I'll call tomorrow morning if that is okay."

"It's fine. Just let me know when you want me to meet you."

"Okay. Goodnight, Lucas. Thanks again."

"Goodnight, Peyton. Sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow."

I finished my food, cleaned the dishes, and showered. As I prepared for bed I looked at the spot on my bedspread. I reached out and touched it. It was still damp. I pulled it off the bed and tossed it by the door to be washed. I climbed into bed and turned my bedroom tv on. I finally turned it off and tried to sleep. Before it came, I thought of that young girl who was impacting my life more than any female I had known as an adult. "Peyton. What will we do?" I thought it ironic that my last thought before sleep came was, "You never know what you're gonna' catch when you fish in strange waters."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

I was doing my Saturday clean up around my house when the phone rang. I looked at my watch. It was a quarter till ten.

"Hi, there," Peyton said with a lilt in her voice.

"Good morning," I said.

"My Granny just left for work. She will be working until nine o'clock again tonight."

"What does your Granny do?" I asked. I was genuinely curious.

"She works for a company that make's electric switches for cars. But after she gets off there, she works in a restaurant until after eight o'clock. She works a lot."

"Yeah, it seems that way. Are you ready for me to come for you?"

"You'll need to give me a little time to get to the lake," she said. "It'll take about twenty minutes."

"Okay, I'll come in the pontoon. It's roomier and has the canape for shade. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

I finished doing what I was doing so the house would look neat and arranged. I am not a clutter kind of guy. I changed into shorts and a t-shirt. I walked down to the dock and loaded fishing gear along with the cooler of drinks, sandwiches, and snacks. I headed across the lake. It was a beautiful morning. Boats were scattered along the shore. I added a little speed to the pontoon because I felt a little anxious, hoping I could claim "our cove" before anyone else did. As I rounded the point and steered the boat into the cove, I saw Peyton standing on the bank. I breathed a sigh of relief that no other boats were there. She wave and I waved, slowing the boat as I approached the shallow water. I cut the motor and made my way to the bow. I tossed a rope to Peyton who caught it and pulled the boat toward her.

"Hey, again," I called out.

"Hey, Lucas." Her smile was contagious. I couldn't help but smile and feel good just seeing her. She had on a pair of khaki shorts that were mid-thigh. Her light blue shirt was a pull-over golf type with a logo over her left breast. She had on white canvas shoes. Her hair was pulled back in something like a pony-tail. She looked very much like a teenager. I held out my hand as she jumped on board. I caught her. She leaned into me and gave me a kiss on the lips. "Thanks for coming."

"My pleasure," I said. "It's a beautiful day on the lake." I made my way to the wheel, started the motor, and backed away from the bank. "I brought fishing gear, but seeing as it is so pretty, how would you like to cruise around the lake a bit."

"That would be fun," she said as she moved toward me. As I steered us out of the cove and increased speed, Peyton placed her hand on my shoulder. Once I was up to the speed I wanted, I leaned back in the chair and put my right arm around her waste. She looked at me and smiled. "It is really good to see you. I like being with you."

"I like being with you, too,Peyton." As we reached deeper water on the open lake, I asked her if she wanted to steer. She seemed excited about it. I stood and she sat down. Again, I stood behind her with my hands on her shoulders. She looked back over her shoulder at me. "Is it okay if I let go of the wheel for a minute?"

"Sure." I was wondering what she wanted. She stood and pulled her shirt over her head. She had on the same bikini she had worn the week before.

"That's better," she said as she sat down again. I followed her by taking off my shirt. We moved across the lake, commenting on how pretty it was. We saw plenty of fishing boats and a few skiers. Jet skis could be seen gliding through the water.

There are a number of islands in the lake. I pointed to one and told Peyton to head toward it. I had fished around it with some success in the past. "Let's anchor there for a while." I allowed her to steer toward the island, telling her when to reduce speed. The island was large enough that it had a couple of nice protected areas. They really weren't coves but the curvature of the shore created these small inlets that made good places to anchor. Peyton pulled into one. I explained about slowing down and reversing the engine to come to a stop. She did great. I dropped the anchor and tied off the rope. We would be in the shade of trees for a while.

"Wanna" fish?" I asked her.

"Hmm, not right now. I'll just relax and watch you." She unzipped her shorts, pulling them down, and kicking them off her feet. She had her bikini panty on. She laid a towel over the bench cushion and laid down, propping hear head up so she could see me. She smiled at me. "Okay, mister fisherman. Do your thing."

I watched her as she stripped down to her bikini panty. My cock twitched looking at her legs. I breathed out softly, trying to turn my thoughts toward fishing. I stood on the aft platform and cast a bass lure toward an area that looked promising. I reeled it in slowly without success. As I repeated this several times, I would glance back toward Peyton. She was quietly watching me.

"What you thinkin'?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Just how nice it is to be here with you." She paused for a minute. "After I called you last night, I got to thinking." I turned to look at her as I reeled in the lure. "I'm sorry that I had to go home."

"That's okay, I understand about that."

"I know." She paused again. "It just wasn't fair to you." I glanced back at her with a questioning look. "I mean, you made me feel so good. And you didn't get to feel anything."

I smiled at her. "I enjoyed pleasing you." Before I could say anything else, she spoke.

"Yeah, I know. And that is why I felt bad. I wanted to please you, too." She got up from the bench and walked to me. She kissed me and said, "It should not be just me that gets to feel good."

I wasn't sure what to say. Of course, I wanted to feel the pleasure that I knew would have been there for me. But I felt uneasy in expecting this from her, not knowing how she might react.

"Lucas, I want you to show me how to please you. I mean, you really know what to do to make me feel good. But I've never been with a man before; not like that." She put her hand on my shoulder. "I want to do for you what you do for me." She kissed me softly. "Will you show me?"

"Peyton, thank you for wanting this. It just makes me care for you more. But, I guess I just can't forget that you are so young. I don't want to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable."

"I know I'm not even fifteen. I will be in two weeks. And I know how you feel about that. But I also want you to know that it's okay with me. And I know you are not just wanting sex. My word, I'm almost having to beg you to touch me and let me touch you."

I reeled in my line and laid my rod on the deck. I turned toward Peyton and pulled her to me. "Oh, my sweet child. Why can't you be older?" I embraced her.

"I will be in two years." She pulled away and looked at me. "But I don't want to wait that long." She looked around the lake to see if any other boats were near. Seeing none, she unbuckled my belt and unzipped my shorts. She allowed them to drop to my feet and then lowered my boxers. She took my hand and guided me toward the bench. My cock was already responding in anticipation. She pushed my shoulders, making me sit on the towel she had been laying on. Then, she put a leg on either side of mine and sat on my legs. "Now, Lucas. Tell me how to make you feel good."

"Peyton, a man likes to be rubbed or stroked." Still straddling my legs, she reached down with both hands and began to pull on my cock.

"Show me." I placed a hand over hers and began to move up and down my cock.

"You don't have to grip me too hard. It feels nice to allow your hand to slide up and down, moving my skin back and forth." She followed my lead. "The head or end of a man's cock is the most sensitive." She lightly stroked all the way to the end. My cock responded by getting very hard.

"Ooohh," she sighed. "I can feel it get hard." She kissed me then looked me in the eyes. "I've heard about oral sex and a blow job but I don't know how. Would you like that? Will you show me?'

"Peyton, I only want you to do what you're comfortable with. I want you to enjoy, too, just like I enjoy licking you." She nodded.

"I want to try it." She backed off my legs and kneeled down between them. She changed her grip on my cock to one hand. "Okay, tell me what to do."

"Well, you just put my cock in your mouth and move it in and out. Your tongue should be able to move along the underside, especially toward the tip." I paused as she opened her mouth and took the end of my cock between her lips. "And you don't use your teeth. That will hurt," I said with a slight laugh. I felt a bit uncomfortable. I guess this was part of fishin' in strange waters. She began to move her head back and forth. I could feel her tongue moving around the head of my very hard cock when she pulled out.

"If you will also stroke me with your hand as you move me in and out, it feels good. Also, if you suck just a little bit." She complied. I tried to relax as best as I could under the circumstances.

"Is that okay?" she asked, looking up at me. I nodded and breathed out. She returned to the stroking and sucking. I moaned and that seemed to encourage her. She moved a little faster. She allowed my cock to come completely out of her mouth. She began to lick the tip and lick all the way around the head. That really felt good. I knew that after yesterday's time with her I would not last long. Not being able to relieve the build up that happened as I licked her and made her cum, I could feel myself getting close.

"Peyton, you saw what happened last week when I came?" She nodded without slowing her movements. "Well, I am about to do it again. You might want to just stroke me now. I don't think I need to cum in your mouth." She continued to move in and out for a few strokes before she paused.  
"Just let me know." With that, she began stroking, licking, and stroking me. With a minute I could tell that I was about to erupt. I reached down and touched her face.

"Okay, darling," I moaned. She removed her mouth and continued to stroke. No doubt she realized that is what it took the week before as I shot cum onto the deck with her watching me. She looked into my face as I looked at her. I tried to smile. I could feel the swell coming.

"Oh, oh," I moaned. Peyton increased the speed of her strokes. The spasm came from deep down in my scrotum. I felt the pressure of the flow through her grip. The first stream came, hitting her in the chest. The second followed, then the third. I had half a dozen spurts that were intense. After the semen flow stopped, my cock continued to twitch as Peyton's hand, now slick with my seed, continued to move back and forth.

"You might want to ease up a little," I managed to say. "The head is very sensitive after I cum." She eased her grip but continued to stroke me slowly. Then, she leaned down and licked some of the cum from the end of my cock.

"Not much taste, is it?" she said with a smile. "But there was plenty of it." She was looking at her chest. My cum was running down between her breasts, over the fabric of her bikini bra. I reached down and pulled her to me. I kissed her with passion. Our tongues played with each other. We broke from the kiss.

"Wow. That was good." I said with a sigh.

Peyton was smiling. "I'm glad I could return the favor." She let go of my now very limp member and looked at her hand. It was covered in my cum. "Guess I better wash," she said. She stood and moved toward the back of the boat. Before she opened the gate in the rail to step to the aft platform, she reached behind her and untied her bikini strap. She pulled the bra over her head. She then pulled down the panty. She turned to me. "You coming?" I quickly got up and followed her. She dove into the water and I followed. We swam for a minute as she rubbed her hands and chest to remove my love fluid. I swam to her, pulled her into my arms. While kicking our feet to tread water we kissed softly and long.

"Thank you," I said. We swam, splashed each other, and teased each other under water. After a bit we heard a boat motor. It was louder than most we heard so we knew it was nearer to the island. We hurriedly swam to the boat. Peyton climbed the aft ladder and I followed. She managed to put on her bra and I was able to pull my shorts on without my boxers as a bass boat slowly rounded the island and came into sight. Peyton quickly sat down so her naked lower body would not be seen. I had her panty in her hand but was not able to put it on.

"Hey, you guys having any luck." I looked at Peyton who began laughing, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Well, not really. We have gotten a bite." I turned slightly toward Peyton and said quietly, "But there sure was some good nibbles." She threw the towel at me.

"Okay, we'll leave it to you then," one of the men in the boat called out. The driver pushed the throttle and the boat roared off leaving a heavy wake. Peyton was still laughing as she slipped her bikini panty over her legs.

"That was close," she said, walking to me. I opened my arms and she walked into them. " I guess we better be careful."

We sat in the shade of the canape for a while. "How about heading to my house? I'm not much in the mood for fishing now." Peyton agreed and we pulled away from the island. I steered us toward my house. We docked. Peyton helped me put my gear in the storage lockers and we made our way to the house.

"I already have sandwiches made in here," I said.

"Great. I'm a bit hungry."

We sat on the deck while we ate lunch. I thought to myself about how odd I felt. I was sitting on my deck with a teenage girl who gave me a blow job on my pontoon boat about an hour before. This is the same girl that I orally brought to a tremendous orgasm the day before. Yet, we were sitting now as if this was the usual thing to happen. I tried to describe to myself what I was feeling. There was certainly an element of fear and anxiety over the fact that she was only fifteen years old. That I was over twice her age seemed unimportant compared to the fact that I could spend the better part of my life in prison because of what I had already done with her. At the same time I had these thoughts and feelings, I looked at her and saw a beautiful young girl who seemed older than she was. She was comfortable with me and accepted our age difference as meaningless.

I was looking at her when she turned toward me.

"Are you okay?" She smiled and I came back to the present.

"Oh, yeah, I guess."

A concerned expression came over her face. "Is there something wrong?" She sat up, turning on the lounge toward me.

" It's hard for me to describe what I am feeling. But believe me, nothing is wrong. Well, let's just say, I feel there are some things that are wrong, but it is not about you or anything you have done." She stood and sat down next to my legs on my lounge.

"Please tell me, Lucas. What is wrong?"

"Okay, I'll try to explain what I am thinking and feeling." I paused, looking into her beautiful green eyes. "I cannot get away from the fact that you are only fifteen."

She immediately said, "I'll be sixteen in two weeks."

I had to laugh. "Okay, let's put it this way. You are not eighteen. And what we have shared together makes me a child molester. Do you understand how serious that is?"

She reached out for my hand. "Lucas, I understand what you are saying. But you have not done anything, no, we have not done anything that I have not wanted to happen."

"I wanted it to happen, too. But the law does not look at it that way. This is not about what we feel or what we might want. It is about what is right and wrong. What is legal and illegal." We looked at each other for a moment. "Besides, I have to admit, as much as I like you and want to be with you, I feel a bit strange that you are attracted to me. I feel that I am taking advantage of you." I was not sure what else to say. Peyton looked thoughtful.

"I guess I don't see the age thing the same way you do," she finally said. "And you are not taking advantage of me. I like being with you. I feel good with you." She squeezed my hand. "I can't explain it but even before we met, when I would see you fishing in that cove, I thought about you. Maybe I saw you as a fantasy, a white knight coming to rescue me. I really don't know how to explain it."

We sat looking at each other. Obviously, what was happening was beyond our ability to explain. I knew that I was not predator of young girls. The last thing in my mind before I met this lovely creature was seducing a teenager. Maybe she had some syndrome or complex that made her need or want an older man in her life. I am no psychologist who could give some diagnosis based on her family life. All I knew was that I was attracted to her and wanted to be with her.

"What do you want to do, Lucas? Do you want not to see me again?" There was sadness in her face.


	6. Chapter 6

"No, Peyton,. That is not what I want." I tried to find the right words. "What I want is to do what is right. I want you not to be hurt. I want to be able to be with you and not worry about being arrested. I want you to be eighteen years old."

She was listening, still holding my hand. "Can we wait for two years?" She tried to smile.

"Peyton, I think I would wait thirty years for you. For me, it is not about waiting three years. It is about what happens between now and then."

She lifted our hands up. "I guess we could just hold hands."

I could not help but laugh. I sat up, pulled her into my arms, and embraced her. She felt so good in my arms. " my sweet angel. Where did you come from?" I held her at arms length. "I know this sound crazy. It sounds unreal. It sounds totally beyond anything that hints of good sense. But I know that I am going to fall in love with you. I think I'm pretty far down that road now."

She started to speak but I place my finger over her lips. "I don't expect you to feel the same about me. I am not sure you are able to know what love is right now. You say you haven't dated. You haven't had a boyfriend. The only males in your life, from what you tell me, have been your grandfather and brother. So I don't expect you to feel love."

She pulled my hand away from her mouth. "Listen to me. I am only fifteen. I know that I am young and immature. I don't have a lot of life experience. I've been pretty sheltered. What I've learned about sex has been listening to others. I've never seen a porn movie or a nude magazine." There was seriousness in her voice. "But I know what is in my heart. I know what I dream about. I know the kind of man I have thought about loving and loving me. And I admit you are the only man I've even talked to for more than a few minutes. And other conversations have been in the grocery store with my Granny or at church or with my teachers." She leaned toward me. "I may be young, inexperienced, and immature, and silly. But I know what I feel about you. It may not be love. Or, it may not be the love that it will someday be. But what I know now is that I want to know you more. Even if we never touch each other again, I want to be with you." She paused.

"You say you're not with me because you want sex. Well, I'm not sitting on your deck because I want sex. It didn't allow you to make me cum because I want sex. I didn't give you a blow job on the boat this morning because I want sex. I am here because I am hoping with all my heart that you will be a part of my life." She started crying. "I just want you to know that I care about you and I want you to care about me."

I pulled her into my arms again. She laid her head on my shoulder. I could feel the tears through my shirt. I caressed her back and held her tightly against me. I kissed her through her hair. Peyton cried for about five minutes before she finally pulled away.

Through her sobs she managed to say, "Lucas, I need somebody in my life. I want that somebody to be you. I don't know if I love you now. But I do believe I am going to."

I caressed her face, wiping away tears. I smiled at her. "Then, my dear, I think we need to decide what we do from here. You see, I know I am going to fall in love with you. As I said, I'm already headed in that direction and I can see light at the end of the tunnel. But we have to consider your age and be careful not to do something stupid."

She nodded and tried to smile. "So, what do we do?"

"Well, first of all, we need to watch ourselves sexually. I don't want us to have sex just because we can or we allow passion to take control. I want this to happen only when we know it is because we want to express our love, not just our passion or the heat of the moment." Again, she nodded. "Peyton, I need you to know that I want to make love to you. But I don't want to do it now."

She smiled. "I think I know what you are saying. I guess I want to know what it feels like. But that is not a very good reason for doing it, is it?" I shook my head. "Lucas, I've never had a boyfriend. And I know that we can't really act like you are mine now. I mean, I don't think we can go on a date. I don't think my Granny would like that or would allow it."

"I understand." I held her hands as she spoke.

"But, just between us. Can we consider that we are dating? Can we allow to happen what would happen if you were my age? I know it will be hard, but maybe that is how we can find out what the future will hold."

"Peyton. You are more mature than

you think you are." I thought for a moment. "Okay, I'll consider you as my girlfriend." I felt odd just saying that. I had not had a girlfriend since I was in high school even though I have dated through the years. The thought that came to me is that I should give her my class ring to show we are going steady. "We'll see what happens." Then I felt the need to add, "Peyton, I'm not a teenager anymore. I can't act like one."

"Oh, I know that, silly. I don't want you to. That's my point. The boys are school are silly and immature. All they want is sex so they can brag about it. I don't want a teenage boyfriend." She kissed me quickly. "I want you."

"So, what have we decided?" I needed to put things in order. This is the way I tackle problems and make decisions. "Let's agree that we will not have sex. Let me clarify, we will not have intercourse. Do you think we can manage that?"

"Yes, I agree that we'll wait until we both know it is right. But, in the meantime, we'll just let what happens happen. Is that right?"

"Yes. I guess that puts everything on the table. I won't expect you to want to have intercourse, or make love, and you won't expect it from me." This was the strangest conversation I have ever had in my life. But, I have to admit that I was beginning to feel freedom from the anxiety I felt before we had this little talk.

"Then, we can enjoy being together, without pressure or expectation, right?" Peyton seemed happy with what we had decided.

"Yes," I answered.

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, I need to wash the lake water out of my hair." She stood and walked toward the door. She turned. "You coming." She laughed as she walked through the door. I quickly followed, carrying our lunch dishes and taking them into the kitchen.

By the time I reached my bedroom, Peyton had removed her bikini and was standing naked in the bathroom door. As I walked in, she moved to the shower and turned on the water. I stripped quickly and joined her. We stepped into the shower. For the first time, I really felt like we belong there together. Whatever the future held, I wanted us to enjoy the present.

"Can I borrow some shampoo?" Peyton asked.

"Sure." I reached for the tube that was in the shower caddy. Peyton squeezed some shampoo into her hand and ran her fingers through her wet hair. She turned her back to me and leaned toward me. "Make yourself useful, Mr. Scott." I put my hands to her head and began to lather the shampoo into her hair. The water cascaded over her body as I massaged her scalp.

"Mmmm," that feels good. "Got any other shower talents?" She reached behind her and took my limp cock into her hand. "I'll be we can come up with something." My cock instantly responded to her touch. I continued to scrub her shoulder length hair, making a rich lather, as she continued to stroke my growing cock. I pushed her under the flow of water to rinse out the lather. As I ran my fingers through her hair, she continued to stroke my cock.

"I think we need to focus our attention in another direction," I said. She turned to me, taking my wash cloth from the bar, lathering it, and scrubbing my body. I did the same for her. We washed each other, playing and teasing each other. I dropped the cloth and began massaging her breasts with the soapy lather. She moaned a little. After a minute I lowered my right hand and placed it between her legs, which she opened. I gently rubbed over her lips with the lather, allowing my middle finger to slide between her lips. She flinched when I passed over her clit. She began to stroke my cock with her soapy hand. We continued this for a few moments, finally rinsing off the lather. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her deeply as the water flowed over us.

We got out of the shower, toweled off, and walked into the bedroom. We looked at each other. At the same time we moved toward the bed. Peyton laid on her back and I laid over her, placing my weight in my arms. We kissed softly, slowly, gently. We smiled, nibbled on each others lips.

"You are something special," I whispered. "I wish I had met you ten years ago."

"So, you think I would be cuter as a five year old?" She laughed and pulled me to her. We laid in each other's arms for a long time. Something had changed. There was no rush. I felt no anxiety. I knew that I was still violating society's definition of a proper relationship. But, at that moment, all was right for us.

"I'm thirty-two and I've waited this long for the woman who would capture my heart," I thought to myself as I felt the warmth and softness of her skin next to mine. "I'll wait another two years if it means I can have Peyton Sawyer as a permanent partner in my life." I kissed her and rolled to her side, bringing her body next to mine. Our hands caressed each other as we kissed.

"You know what, Lucas?" I looked at her, wondering just what she was about to say. "I'm glad you like to fish." We both laughed as we embraced.

"Yeah. But I never caught anything like you before," I said as caressed her face. "You're one I'm going to keep."

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Peyton and I dressed later. We decided that I would drive her home rather than take the boat. I arrived at her house. There was not car in the drive. Her Granny was still at work. I stopped my truck and turned off the engine. I held Peyton's hand.

"Thanks for the day. And thanks for understanding what I've been feeling."

She smiled, leaning over to kiss me. "Well, now I know I have a boyfriend." She laughed a bit. "Even if he is an older man." We kissed again. "But he's the man for me," she said. We got out of the truck and walked down the drive. As she stepped onto the porch, she turned and waved. My heart beat faster as I watched her. "Lucas Scott, you are one lucky son of a bitch."

I started the engine and pulled away as she entered the house. The trip around the lake gave time for thought. I decided that I would do my best to keep whatever our relationship was on the level it was on. I did not want to fuck her. Well, that was not completely true I had to admit to myself. I wanted her. But I did not want it to be just a time of sex. I needed for her to know what it would mean for us to go that far. I was no high school boy trying to prove his manhood. I had no doubts is that area. This girl was a virgin and I intended to allow her to keep that precious innocence until she was ready to share this much of herself.

I went to work on Monday. I had plenty to do to keep my mind busy, although the image of Peyton laying naked on my bed was a picture difficult to replace with organizational charts and graphs. Janet, one of our secretaries, called the office a few minutes after nine o'clock. She was around seven months pregnant. Jeremy, my partner, took the call from Sharon, the other secretary. After the call he explained what Janet had shared with him. She had to make a trip to the ER on Saturday night. She was having false labor pains. The doctor told her that it would be best if she stayed off her feet and got plenty of bed rest until the baby came. She was asking if she could go ahead and take maternity leave. Jeremy, Sharon, and I discussed this. Of course we would grant her leave. That was not a problem. Jeremy called Janet to tell her to take whatever time she needed and to let us know if she needed anything, especially since her husband would be at work during the day.

Sharon told us that she would be able to handle the major part of the work but some help around the office with filing, some computer work, and phone calls would be helpful. The discussion led us to consider hiring a temp to fill in for two months. While we were brainstorming this, I suddenly got one of those "hair brained" ideas. "Hey, guys, do you think we could use someone younger?" I asked.

"How young?" Sharon asked. "Do you have somebody in mind?" She assumed that my question was asked because I already had a candidate in mind.

"A high-schooler. Fifteen years old. Smart. Capable." I waited for their response.

"And you know such a person?" Jeremy asked, with something of the sound of surprise in his voice.

"Yeah. It's a long story," I said without any intent of telling the whole story. "But I happened to meet a girl and her cousin while I was fishing about a week or so ago. In our discussion I got to know that she lives across the lake from me. She lives with her Grandmother. Her parents are not in the picture." They seemed shocked that I learned this much about a teenager while fishing. I saw their surprise, but I decided to share more. "Actually, from what I gather, her grandmother works two jobs to meet their needs. I really think she is a nice young girl and could really use the money."  
At this point I was not sure how much money we were talking about but I knew it would be fair. "I just thought I would throw it out there since she came to mind."

"Do you think she can do the job?" Sharon said. "I guess I could help her to learn her way around." She waved her hand as if pointing out the space in Jeremy's basement where the office was located. "It's not that we have such a large spread here."

"It's okay with me if you think she can do what we need having done." Jeremy moved to his desk. "I'll leave this up to you."

"I'll talk to her. I know where she lives. I'll get in touch with her when I go home today." The rest of the day the thought of having Peyton in the office gave me mixed feeling. I was not sure I could hide how I felt about her from Jeremy and Sharon. But I genuinely thought that Peyton could use the money she could earn.

Later that morning my cell phone rang. "Hello," said the young voice. "How's my boyfriend?" I smiled.

"He's doing just fine. And how are you?"

"I'm okay. It's boring being here with nothing to do. I washed clothes and cleaned up the house and it's not even lunch time yet."

"I see," I said. "Then let me make a proposition to you."

"Hmmm, sounds naughty."

"Behave yourself. Listen. One of our secretaries will be out of work for a couple of months because of some problems with her pregnancy. Do you think you would like to fill in for her until she gets back or until school starts?"

There was silence. "You mean work at your office?" She paused. "Can I do that? I mean, is it legal?"

"Well, you would really be just a temp." Of course, in my thoughts I was thinking, "This will be more legal that what we've been doing. "You'd be filling in doing some of the odd jobs so the other secretary can do the technical stuff related to our consulting work."

"Sounds good to me, but I need to talk it over with my Granny."

"Okay, you think about it. I have a feeling she'll want more information. I will be happy to explain what I can."

"Sure. I'll talk to her tonight. Can I call you then?"

"Yeah, give me a call at home."

"Okay. Oh, and thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. You haven't had to work with me. You may change your mind about me after a day or two."

"I doubt it, but we'll see. Thanks again. I'll talk to you later."

The rest of the day was busy. Now I had more to think about than thoughts of her laying naked on my bed, or playing with my cock in the shower. Now I was wondering how it would be having her in the office all day. But as I considered it, I decided that it would be a way for us to see each other and talk in an environment that did not lend itself to getting naked and giving each other orgasms. I finished the day and went home. I told Jeremy and Sharon that I should know more by the next day. After I got home I put on shorts and a t-shirt and went down to the dock. I cleaned up my boats and picked up debris from along the water line of my property. Later, I prepared and ate some dinner, watching tv. The phone rang about nine thirty.

"Hello. Is this Mr. Scott?" Peyton's voice sounded less like a teenager.

"Yes it is," I answered with a smile. "This is Lucas Scott."

"Mr. Scott. This is Peyton Sawyer, the person you talked to about the job. I was wondering. Is the offer still open?"

"Actually it is," I replied in a business-like voice. I assumed either she was just playing around or her grandmother was close enough to listen in.

"I've discussed this with my grandmother. She has some questions."

"I thought she might. Would she like to talk to me on the phone or would she prefer that we discuss this position and offer face-to-face?"

"Well, I think face-to-face would be better." There was a pause and I could tell Peyton was speaking to her grandmother about my coming to talk with them in person. "She said she would like that."

"When will be a convenient time? We would like to fill this position as soon as possible."

Again I heard Peyton speaking to her Granny about a time for me to come. I could not understand what her grandmother said. "She asked tomorrow would be okay. She does not go into work until a little later in the morning."

"Would nine o'clock be too early? I'll wait to go to work until after we have had a chance to discuss this."

After another conversation with Granny, Peyton said, "That's fine. Can I give you directions to our house?"

I had not thought that this would be necessary for the grandmother's sake. My showing up without directions might raise some questions I'd rather not answer. I listened as Peyton explained the way to get from her house from the state highway that ran on the western side of the lake. "Do you think you can find us?"

"I'm sure I can," I replied. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"I'll look forward to it."

I smiled as I hung up my phone and said to myself. "That did not sound like a typical teenager, at least, not like any teenager I could think of. Not that I knew that many."

I had a good night's sleep, waking up with Peyton on my mind. I showered, shaved, dressed, prepared and ate breakfast. I watched tv until eight-thirty. I cleaned up a bit, put on a sport coat to make myself appear a bit more business looking. The drive to Peyton's house was made with my mind filled with thoughts about being with her everyday. I also had to decide something about what we would pay her. This had not been discussed at the office. I wanted it to make it enough to make Peyton feel she was needed and important to the office even if she was just a teen. I decided that $8.50 and hour would be fair. It was well above minimum wage and would allow her to have money for the new school year coming up.

I arrived at the house and walked up to the porch. Peyton met me at the door before I could knock. She showed me into the small living room. The place was very neat, clean, and bright. There were pictures on the wall. The furniture was not the highest quality but it was not cheap either. I was impressed. Peyton's grandmother walked into the room.

"Hello, I'm Lucas Scott. Thank you for allowing me to stop by so early." I realized that I was closer to the grandmother's age than I was to Peyton's. Somehow that seemed ironic to me.

"Good morning, Mr. Scott."

"I'm Cynthia Sawyer, Peyton's grandmother. It's nice to meet you." She gestured toward a chair. "Want you please be seated?" As I sat she asked, "Would you like a cup of coffee, Mr. Scott. I have a fresh brewed pot."

"That would be very nice, thank you. One sugar and a little cream please." I sat down. Peyton sat in another chair. I looked at her. She smiled nervously. I smiled at her and winked. This seemed to relax her a bit. "So, Peyton, how much longer until school starts?"

"Oh, just about to months. Toward the end of August."

"And you'll be in what grade?"

"I'll be in the eleventh grade this year." She sat back and crossed her legs. She was wearing a skirt, which was not too short, and a blouse. Actually, she looked older than her fifteen years. Cynthia returned with two cups of coffee.

"Do you want something, Peyton?" She asked.

"No, Granny, I'm fine." Peyton's grandmother appeared to be in her late forty's. She was about Peyton's height but with a bigger build naturally. She was not unattractive but it was obvious that she was not in the market of another man. Although, she could be attractive if she wanted to be.

I sipped my coffee and commented that it was just right. I was about to speak when Granny asked, "So, Mr. Scott. How do you happen to know my granddaughter?" That was a question I was not prepared for. I had no idea what Peyton might have already told her.

"I told you, Granny, that Brooke and I met him down at the lake," Peyton said before I could respond. But that was what I was going to say as well.

"I fish a lot on the lake. I live over on the other side. I have some favorite fishing spots and I happen to meet Peyton and her cousin a couple of weeks ago while I was in one of my favorite coves." I paused, realizing that I had not explained how we actually came to meet. "I was fishing and saw the girls on the bank. We got into a conversation. Peyton and Brooke told me about themselves. She told me that she lived with you." I looked to Peyton. "She seems like a very intelligent young lady and for some reason she came to mind when the need arose in our office for some temporary help."

Cynthia was in thought. "And how was it that you were able to contact her?" This lady was no dummy. She was ready to learn just how this man on a fishing boat knew her granddaughter well enough to contact her about a job. Again, I was having to think of what to say when Peyton spoke up again.

"Granny, we talked about a lot of things and Mr. Scott gave me his phone number in case I ever needed anything." This did not seem to satisfy Granny. I no longer thought of Cynthia Sawyer as a "Granny." She was a very intelligent woman who was going to look after her granddaughter.

"Mrs. Sawyer. I invited Peyton and Brooke on board my pontoon boat. I gave them each a soft drink and we talked about fishing and the lake. Peyton also mentioned something about her family history. And to be honest, I thought of her when the job came open since I thought she might like to earn some extra money the rest of the summer."

"What job is this?"

"I work with my partner. We have a consulting business focused on organization and efficiency for companies. One of our secretaries is having problems with a pregnancy and has to stop work until the baby comes in two months or so." I paused. Granny was listening. "The other secretary can handle the work related stuff and the computer data base. But she asked if we could bring someone in to answer the phone, do filing, keep up with e-mail, and the less technical tasks around the office."

"I see. And you think Peyton could do this?"

"Yes, ma'am. I think Peyton is more than capable. Also, Sharon, the secretary, said she would help orient her to the office routine."

"How will she get to work?"

"Well, I live across the lake. It will be about ten minutes or so out of my way to drop by here and pick her up. I'll bring her home after work. We usually quit the day between four-thirty and five o'clock. Sometimes it's a bit later when we are preparing a presentation."

Peyton was just sitting, listening and observing. She was wringing her hands a bit. I looked at her and smiled, giving no hint of anything other than acknowledging her presence.

"What will she earn?"

"Well, I was thinking $8.50 and hour would be okay. Since she is really too young for a job, we would pay her in cash if that is okay. We can write her a check, too. Either way." Cynthia seemed pleasantly surprised at the hourly wage.

"That's a nice wage," Granny said. "What to you think, sweetie?"

"Oh, Granny, I would like to do it. I get so bored here all day. And it will help with school clothes and supplies."

"Well, Mr. Scott, I guess it will be okay. But you make sure that if she doesn't work out, you let me know."

"Mrs. Sawyer, I have no doubts that Peyton will do just fine."

"When do you want her to start?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was hoping for today. We are getting ready for a presentation in a few weeks and she would be a big help now." I looked at Peyton. "Is that okay with you?"

"Oh, yes." She stood up. "Let me get my bag." She almost ran into another room and came back with a purse.

"What about lunch?" her grandmother asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Our office staff is just the four of us. We take care of lunch every day." Peyton headed for the door. I followed. I turned to shake Cynthia hand. "Don't worry about her. She'll do fine. And I'll get her home safely." I smiled. There was a return smile.

"She's had a hard life. But I guess she must have told you that."

I nodded. "She shared a little bit. And I hope this helps her."

I followed Peyton to the truck as her grandmother watched us from the porch. We pulled out of the drive. When I stopped at the first stop sign Peyton unbuckled her seat belt climbed over the center console. She kissed me, her tongue darting into my mouth. I put my arm around her and returned the passion. A horn blew behind us. We laughed as she buckled up and I turned onto the highway. During the drive to the office I cautioned Peyton about showing any sign about our relationship. I also told her that I would have more difficulty with that than she would. She laughed but I was being very serious. I knew I would be watching her. She captivated me.

We arrived at the office and I introduced Peyton to Sharon and Jeremy. Sharon took her underwing and showed her around the basement office. Jeremy and I each had an office petitioned off. We had our computers and filing cabinets and other necessary furnishings and equipment to do our work. The secretaries shared a larger room with a direct entrance from the outside. Sharon directed Peyton to Janet's desk and taught her how to use the phone system intercom and hold features.

I was happy about being able to seclude myself into my office. I could concentrate on my work much better. And I stayed busy the rest of the morning. Sharon took orders went for sandwiches at a nearby deli. We ate around a conference table in the outer office. The day went smoothly.

Peyton seemed to pick up what she needed to know the first day. She always answered Janet with "Yes, ma'am." Janet finally told her to please call her Janet. She appreciated the respect but preferred it a bit more casual. She was also told to call me Lucas and Jeremy by our first names. As time for leaving came, Jeremy said he was going home and headed out the door. He would make his way up the walk to his front door. We often heard him call out, "Honey, I'm home." Sharon said her goodbyes and assured us she would see us the next day.

I was in my office when Peyton came to the door. "This was great, Lucas. Thank you so much."

"Hey, it's nice to have you here. And I'm serious when I say you did a good job. Sharon told me you were a quick learner. I knew you would be." She walked toward me.

"Are we off the clock, yet?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so. Why?" She walked up to me and gave me a kiss. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"I like the benefits of the job," she said with a wink.

I gave her ass a squeeze. "Me, too." I finished what I was doing and straightened up my desk, which was my usual habit. We walked to the truck, got in, and left. As I pulled away from Jeremy's house and our office, I noticed him looking out the window. "I hope he hasn't noticed anything," I said to myself. But I felt confident that nothing was said or done that would cause suspicion. I just hoped it stayed that way for two months.  
On the drive home Peyton talked excitedly about the day. She reviewed everything Sharon has taught her. "This will be really great in helping me in school. I am taking a computer class."

"I'm glad. Really, sweetheart, you're going to do great." I reached for her hand and held it as we made our way home. We made it to Peyton's driveway in about twenty minutes.

"Lucas, come in for a bit, please." She wasn't pleading, but I could see it was important for her. We got out of the truck and walked to the front door. She pulled a key from her purse, opened the door, and walked in ahead of me. "I'm sorry about the house. But Granny has worked hard to keep it up as best she could."

"Whoa, hold on a minute," I said in such a way that Peyton turned to look at me with what looked like worry on her face. "There is nothing wrong with your house. I am very happy to be here and I think you and your grandmother have done a lot to keep this place in as good a shape as it's in without your grandfather." My words seemed to make her sad. I think she thought I was scolding her. I put my hands on her shoulders. "Peyton, you are a very special young lady. Please don't think that because you don't live in a place as big as many of the houses on the lake that you are less than anyone else." I lifted her chin, leaned down, and kissed her.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just know how many of the students at school think about those of us who are not 'lake people'."

"Peyton, being on the lake means nothing. It's a place to live." I pulled her to me. "I know some of those lake people you are talking about. And I know what kind of people they are and what kind of life they live. Those may be nice houses but the relationship inside them are not necessarily the best. Believe me. Your are blessed to have your grandmother love you like she does." I kissed her again. This time she wrapped her arms around me and returned the kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered as our lips parted. "You are nice to say this."

"I just didn't say it, Peyton. I mean it." I looked into her eyes. They were a bit teary. I could not believe that I was here, in the home of a teenager. What was even more difficult to believe is what I felt for this high school girl. "I guess I need to go." Peyton frowned.

"Do you have to?"

I thought for a second. "Peyton, it's not that I have to go. I think it is more that I probably need to go." I smiled. "As I stand her looking at you, my heart is beating fast, and my body is sending me a message." She understood perfectly what I was saying. She didn't have to look down and see the slight bulge in my slacks to know what I was feeling. She smiled.

"Come on, let me show you my room." She turned and walked into a small hallway. I followed her into her bedroom. It looked just like I thought any teenage girl's room would look. There were posters of a couple of popular boy groups. There were what appeared to be souvenirs hanging on the walls. There were a couple of sports trophies for volleyball. I assumed these were from junior high school since she had not mentioned anything about sports to me. She had a standard bed with extra pillows. The room had a light pink color to the walls. She turned. "Here is where I sleep."

I nodded. "So I see." She reached out her hand. I took it and she guided me toward the bed. I sat down. She stepped in front of me and began to unbutton her blouse. She moved toward me and pushed me down so that I was laying on the bed with my feet off the edge. She pulled her skirt up enough to straddle my legs.

"Now, Mr. bossman." She slid her blouse off and unfastened her bra, letting it fall off her arms and tossing it to the side. "I want to enjoy some of my fringe benefits."

I laughed and pulled her down to me. We kissed long and deep. As our tongues played my hands caressed her back, moving from her hair down to her waist and back up. She broke from the kiss and raised up a bit. My hands seemed to automatically move around to her breasts. I began to massage them.

"I love your breasts," I said as I teased the nipples and made circles around the areola with my thumbs.

"To be honest, they like you quite a bit, too." She leaned forward, placing her hands on the bed above my head. She lowered her breasts so that they were just above my mouth. I raised my head to look at her. She was licking her lips. "Well."

I lifted my mouth to her right breast and began to lick the nipple and areola. I pulled her down enough to take as much of her breast into my mouth as I could manage. I began to suck the nipple gently. My tongue caressed it as I felt it harden and become more erect. She moaned softly, balancing her weight on her left arm. She moved her right hand to her breast and began to massage it into my mouth. I was devouring the soft mound. I sucked harder and she moaned again. After a minute, I released the breast and shifted to the left one. Again, I attacked it, sucking, licking, enjoying the feel of her swollen areola as my tongue danced around her nipple. Peyton began to squirm her lower body into my crotch. My cock was rock hard and almost to the point of hurting, being confined behind the zipper.

After another minute, I released Peyton's breast and sat up. I placed my hands over her ass and stood up. I turned quickly and laid her onto the bed. She laughed as I moved down to kiss her. "Mmmm," she moaned into my mouth. I reached down and pulled her skirt up to her waist. As I made my way down her abdomen, I reached down to the waist of her panties and began sliding them down. I following with my lips and tongue, kissing her and licking her. Pulling them over her feet, I tossed them to the side and made my way back up her legs. I raised up to look at her. She was looking at me, biting her lower lip.

She pushed herself up on the bed more, spreading her legs. I took this as an invitation to delve into the depths of her womanhood. I licked her softly, moving the tip of my tongue up and down her slit without really going between the lips. I did this several times, until she reached down, placed her hands on either side of my head, and pulled me into her. My tongue pushed into her, licking up and down, tasting the wetness. She raised her hips, allowing me to push inside her waiting vaginal canal. I licked and sucked as she became wetter from my saliva and her juices.

"Oh, oh, Lucas," she said softly. Again, she pulled me into her with more firmness. I began to lick faster as her hips moved up and down. I made my way up to her clit and covered it with my mouth. I sucked it from its hidden recesses under the soft hood. My tongue flicked over it, circled around it, causing her to begin to move faster. She almost cried out when I pushed a finger into her now soaked love hole. I moved in and out and I continued to focus my attention on the pearl that gave her such pleasure. Her breathing increased. Her moans grew more continuous. I felt her legs stiffen as her thighs tightened against my head. I moved faster with my tongue and my finger.

"Ahhhhhh," she cried out. Her vaginal muscles grasped my finger. I could feel her cumming as my movements made a sloshing sound inside her. She bucked up and down, moaning and gasping. The intensity of her orgasm lessened as I continued to lick her. I slowed the finger thrusts as I felt her muscles pulsating deep within her pussy. She legs collapsed and hung over the edge of the bed. As her breathing slowed, I raised up. I moved up above her, holding myself off her with fully extended arms. She was smiling with half-closed eyes. When she looked up at me, she took a finger and wiped over my mouth, moving it to hers and sucking it.

"I think I needed that really bad." I lowered my torso to her and kissed her. She placed her arms around my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss. I am sure she was able to taste herself.

"Actually, I would say you needed that really good." I said with a smile and a wink as our kiss broke. I leaned down and sucked quickly and softly on each breast. "I do love those."

"I'm glad." She pushed me up and sat up. She carefully got off the bed, trying not to drip her juices across the bedspread. She turned to me as I sat up. "Now, how about you?" Without allowing me time to answer, Peyton pushed me back down. In quick motions she unbuckled my belt, unzipped my slacks, and pulled them down. My cock sprang to attention. "My, I think you're ready, too." As she lowered herself to her knees, she lowered her mouth to my anxiously awaiting member. She gently began to move up and down, stroking with one hand as she followed the movements of her mouth.

I knew I was not going to last long. "Baby, this is not going to take much time," I said as I flinched when her tongue caressed the head of my cock. She only continued her strokes and movements. I felt her tongue against the bottom of my cock as she allowed it to pull out of her mouth. She would make circles around it, then lower her head down again. As I groaned, she increased her speed. With her right hand she stroked me. Her left hand moved to my balls and began gently massaging them. I could feel my sack tighten.

"Peyton," was all I said. She took as much of me into her mouth as she could, then, she lifted up, stroking me faster with her hand. I felt myself begin to cum. The semen rose up from the scrotum. I knew somewhere in that track my sperm entered the flow. Within two or three seconds, I felt myself spurt warm fluid into her mouth. She continued stroking with her hand with just the head of my cock in her mouth. Her tongue was lapping up my cum and swallowing. After four or five intense spasms, I felt myself pulsating in her hand.

Peyton looked up at me. The smile on her face told me she was pleased that she was able to take my cum down her throat. There was a small droplet on her lip. She reached up with her finger and wiped it off. She sucked it off as she moved up to lay over me. My breath was still calming as we kissed. I could taste myself on her tongue.

"I hope that felt as good to you as you did to me," when she lifted up.

"From the results, I would say we shared our pleasure equally." I smiled and we kissed as she laid on top of me. We stayed that way for several minutes as I caressed her back, her head on my shoulder.

"Baby, I think I better go. It might not be so good if Granny were to come home and find us this way." The was the understatement of the century.

"Yeah, I guess so." She rose up and walked toward the door. I heard water running in the bathroom. After a minute, she returned. She quickly wiped between her legs and then over my cock. She tossed the cloth to the floor, reached for her panties and slipped them on. She put on her bra but left her blouse off. I stood, pulled my boxers and slacks back on.

"Thanks for everything, Lucas," she said I pulled her into my arms. "I mean, about the job."

"Peyton, please know that I believe in you and want you there. You will help our office. And you will soon see that we do work pretty hard sometimes."

"I know. It is just that you do care for me. I really believe that." She motioned toward the bed. "I think we enjoy this. But I believe there is more to what we are sharing. Even if it has only been days since we met."

I knew she was right. I only did not have words to describe what I was feeling. There was something with this much too young girl that I could not explain. Women my own age had never brought to the surface what I was experiencing with this teenager. "I agree,Peyton. I agree. There is something here that I have never felt before." I paused for a moment. "And for the life of me, I an really anxious to find out just where we are going."

She smiled and punched me in the gut gently. "Well, there is one thing for sure. You never know what you might catch when you go fishin'." We both laughed we walked to the door. We embraced and kissed before I left her alone.

After I made the turn from her road onto the state highway and traveled about a quarter of a mile, I looked into my rearview mirror and noticed what appeared to be Granny's car turn off the highway onto the road. My heart skipped a beat. "Oh, Lucas, you fool. You gotta' learn when it's time to pull up the anchor and head for home."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

I picked Peyton up the following morning. I mentioned to her about seeing her grandmother turn into their road. She said she had just stepped into the shower when her granny called to her. It scared her because she was not expecting her home that soon. She also realized how close we came to being caught in her bedroom.

By the time she finished her shower she had gained her composure when she talked to granny. She explained that Granny had come home early because she had been given a new job at work. This would change her hours. She also said her granny had already turned in her notice at her second job. Granny would now be home when Peyton returned home each day from work. She was upset that we would not really have a chance to be together. We discussed this but came to no decisions about what to do.

Peyton was also upset about the fact that she did not have the proper clothes to wear at work. I told her the skirt she wore the day before was okay. But she explained that it was the only real skirt she could wear. Also, her jeans were like those worn at school. There were holes in the legs. I told her that I never could figure out the reason for that fashion style.

We laughed but she was genuinely upset about not being able to dress more like she thought was appropriate. As we made our way to the office I stopped at a branch of the bank where I did my banking. I withdrew three hundred dollars with my ATM card and we made our way to the office.

I called Sharon into my office and asked her if she would take Peyton shopping during a long lunch break. She agreed but seemed confused that I would requesting this, especially when I handed her the three hundred dollars in cash I had withdrawn. I explained about the financial situation with Peyton and her grandmother.

This seemed to satisfy any curiosity Sharon might have had. The morning work kept me busy. At eleven-thirty Sharon and Peyton left for the mall. Jeremy and I went to a local fast food restaurant to eat. We were back at work when Peyton and Sharon returned from the mall. Peyton was carrying several packages. She knocked on my door and walked in. She was wearing a new pair of jeans. They weren't designer but they looked very nice. Actually, they looked really nice on her. They fit just right in the right places without being too tight. She was wearing layers of t-shirts and tank tops in the way that was popular with young girls. She really looked nice and I told her so. She glanced over her shoulder to see that Jeremy and Sharon were unable to see into my office. She kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you. Sharon told me that you gave her the money for my clothes."

I smiled and held her hand. I, too, looked to make sure we could not be seen. "Let's just call this a fringe benefit." She squeezed my hand.

"I better get back to work." She walked out the door. I watched her as she walked back to her desk.  
"Oh, me," I whispered to myself. "What has that girl done to me?" I paused for a minute considering that question. "Whatever it is, I like it." I continued my work on the upcoming presentation.

For the next few days I picked Peyton up in the morning and dropped her at home in the afternoon. Cynthia's car was parked at the house every afternoon, although in the morning she would leave for work before I arrived for Peyton. On Friday morning, Peyton came out the door. She was wearing part of her new wardrobe. She looked happy as soon as she walked out the door. She bounded down the steps and jumped into the truck.

"Good morning," I said.

"Good morning," she replied. Before she buckled up, she leaned over the console and kissed me. "It is really nice to see you today."

I smiled, "It's nice to see you, too." She buckled up. "You seem very chipper this morning."

"I am," she said with a smile. "I've got something to ask you."

"Okay." I waited.

"Well, my granny has invited you to dinner tonight." She paused, seeming to wait for some response from me.

"Wow. I guess I didn't expect this." I thought for a moment, seeing the anticipation on Peyton's face. "I'd love to come." She expressed her excitement.

"She's a really good cook," Peyton added as we made our way along the highway.

We chatted about this and that. Then the thought came to me about Peyton's birthday. So I asked her about it.

"It's next Wednesday. I'll be sixteen." She said this as if this was a special benchmark in life–as if there was some right of passage that was going to take place.

We arrived at work and both got busy with what the day required from us. Sharon came to my office about mid-morning.

"Lucas, you got a minute." She walked in and closed the door.

"Sure. What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I really like Peyton. She's a quick learner and really nice." I was not sure why she was telling me this but I was happy to hear it and told her so.

"It was a nice thing you did about her clothes. I could tell she was embarrassed. She seems so different from the other girls that age I know." She continued, "At least, she different than those my son dates. He'll be a senior this year. Peyton seems more mature than most of those his age."

"Yes, I noticed that when I first met her. She's very open. I think she's smart. I hope working here is good for her."

"She says she likes it here. And I know the money she is earning will help her. She's told me that several times."

I thought for a minute. "Sharon, next Wednesday is her birthday. She'll be sixteen. I was wondering if we could give her a party. I don't know what her grandmother has planned."

"You know, I realize that now. I noticed it when she filled our her tax forms but I had forgotten that." She smiled. "A party will be real nice. What are you thinking?"

"Maybe the best thing is to take her out to eat lunch." Sharon agreed and promised to make plans for a small cake. "Maybe we can pitch in and get her something nice." Sharon agreed and told me she would try to find out from Peyton something she might like to have. I assured her we would cover the cost of whatever she found that suited.

Peyton seemed excited and a bit nervous as we drove to her house after work. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm great." She paused. "I just hope I don't say something wrong tonight as we eat."

I laughed. "Let's just talk about work and school." I held her hand until we arrived at the house. I followed her in. Cynthia came from the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel.

"Hello, Mr. Scott."

"Hello. Nice to see you again." I smiled. "And would you mind calling me Lucas? I consider Mr. Scott to be my father."

"Sure," she said. "And I'm Cynthia." She pointed to Peyton. "She calls me, Granny."

"Yeah, I know." I walked to the kitchen door as Cynthia returned to the meal preparation. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No," I'll be just a few minutes. She called out, "Peyton, come entertain our guest." I turned to see Peyton walking from her room where she had put away her purse.

"Lucas, you wanna' see my room?" She asked with a wink and a smile.

"I don't know. I'm not used to seeing rooms decorated by teenage girls," I said with a laugh. I followed her into her room. As soon as I walked through the door, Peyton pulled me to the side. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, pushing her tongue into my mouth. I returned the kiss, meeting her tongue with mine. We kissed for only a moment. She grabbed my arm and we walked into the living room.

We ate in a small dining room. The meal was wonderful. "Cynthia, I don't get many home-cooked meals. That was delicious," I said as I laid my fork on my plate. She rose and took our plates into the kitchen. She returned in just a moment with three dessert plates, each with a piece of strawberry pie covered with whipped cream.

"Peyton made most of the dessert," she said as she sat my pie before me. "I'll get the coffee." She turned and walked out into the kitchen. Peyton reached over to my piece of pie, wiped a blob of whipped cream onto her finger, and held it up to my mouth. I quickly sucked her finger clean.

The three of us were in the kitchen as Cynthia and Peyton put dishes in the dishwasher. We sat in the living room for a while, chatting about all sorts of things. Cynthia shared about her husband and family. She mentioned Peyton's mom but only in passing. I stayed a couple of hours after dinner before I rose to leave. Peyton told her granny she would walk me to the truck. We said goodbye.

"I'll try to call you tomorrow if it's okay," she said.

"Sure. I'd like that." And she did call. She and her granny were going shopping for groceries and a few others items for the house. I knew it would be Monday morning before I saw her again.

The days came and went. The day of the birthday, Jeremy made the suggestion that we go out to eat rather than ordering carry out. I had wished Peyton a happy birthday when I picked her up but I intentionally made little of it. I wanted lunch to be a surprise. It was. We arrived at a popular lunch- time restaurant. The place was crowded as usual but we were ushered toward a private room. Sharon had arranged for a few decorations to be placed on the walls. Peyton almost screamed when she saw the room.

"Happy birthday," Jeremy, Sharon, and I said in unison. We took our seats and ordered our drinks.

"This is the first surprise birthday I'e ever had." She was almost in tears. I almost felt sorry for her. I knew that her grandmother cared for her. But for some reason, a surprise party was never held for this lovely young girl.

After our drinks came, Sharon left for a few minutes. When she returned she was carrying a brightly wrapped box that had a Mylar balloon tied to it. It had a smiley face and the words "Happy Birthday" written on it. Peyton excitedly opened the box, tearing away the wrapping. She handed me the bow. She stood to open the box. When she saw the contents, she sat down. Her face was almost pale.

"I can't believe it," she said. She reached into the box and pulled out a leather jacket. Sharon told Jeremy and me that Peyton saw one while they were shopping for clothes the week before. She mentioned that she had always wanted one. This one was waist length. She got up and went to Sharon. "Thank you so much." She hugged her. When she turned to Jeremy she had tears in her eyes. By the time she got to me, they were running down her face.

"Hey, young lady, this is to be a happy occasion," I said as I hugged her. The tears gave me an excuse to hold her a bit longer than would have otherwise been appropriate.

"I'm sorry," she said through her sobs. "It's just that..." she paused, unable to say anything.

"Peyton, we just want you to know how much we have appreciated you being in the office, even if it has only been a little over a week." Sharon handed her a tissue as she said this. Peyton took it and wiped her eyes.

We ordered our meals and enjoyed chatting as we ate. Peyton sat next to me. She reached with her foot under the table and rubbed my leg. I glanced at her as casually as I could. I smiled at her. "We do appreciate you, Peyton. We're glad you are part of the team."

We returned to the office after lunch. All of us complained about eating too much. "Hey, guys," I said about two-thirty. "I don't know about you, but that lunch has taken my energy. If we are pretty much in track for the presentation, I suggest we leave for the day." There were no sounds of disappointment among the four of us. Jeremy told the rest of us to leave, saying he would lock up the office.

"I don't have as far to go as you do," he commented with a laugh. Peyton and I waved by to Sharon as she pulled away in her car. We got into the truck and headed home.

"Lucas. Thank you for the party." She was holding her new jacket. The smell of leather filled the cab of my truck. "And thank you for the jacket." She reached for my hand. "I wish I could thank you properly."

"Peyton, you don't have to thank me in anyway other than words." I squeezed her hand. "I want you to know that I do care for you very much." I paused. "I wanted to get you something special just from me. But I was a bit afraid of what your granny might say." She withdrew her hand and kissed her two middle fingers then reached over and placed them on my lips.

"You are my special present, Lucas. That is all I want." As we neared the road to her house she spoke again. "Do you have to take me home now?"

"No, not really. Where do you want to go?"

"Okay." I continued to drive, thinking about where we could go. "I know," I said. I remembered a spot that would be nice. It was an area of the lake where I had fished a few times. I knew I could get there from the road. It took about fifteen minutes. "We'll have to walk a little ways," I said as I reached into the tool box in the cargo area of my truck. I pulled out an old tarp I used to cover anything I was carrying in case of rain.

We walked hand-in-hand through the trees when we could. We finally reached the place where the trees opened up on a hill overlooking the lake. We had a clear view of the water. There were no boats in sight. I pointed out to Peyton where I had anchored my boat.

I spread the tarp and we laid down. Peyton laid her head on my shoulder as we listened to the birds.  
"Lucas, you are very nice to me. Thank you for that."

I turned toward her. "You say that as if it's something that is a chore for me to do." I kissed her nose. "It's not difficult being nice to you. As a matter of fact, I wish I could do more." I paused and quickly said, "And I don't just mean sexually."

"I know what you mean," she said, placing her hand on my face. "I know what you mean."

"Peyton, I wish I could find the words to tell you what I feel about you." I smiled. "I want to tell you that I love you. But I'm not sure I should feel that way right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about our ages. I am afraid that if I love you, I'll rob you of your youth. You should be enjoying your life now. You're only sixteen once. I don't want to take that away from you."

"Can I ask you? Just what is it that you think I should be enjoying that you are afraid you'll take away?"

I tried to explain about being sixteen, going on dates, being a part of school and all the activities associated with school. "I know you must have friends that you could hang out with and not some old guy like me."

"I've tried to tell you. I don't really have friends at school. Most of the girls and boys come from homes on the lake. I don't fit into their world. They take trips and do things I can't even dream about. Besides, I haven't met a boy I want to spend time with." She made a face. "I told you, all they want to do is feel a girl up, get into their panties, and then talk about it to their friends." She looked at me. "That is not where I am."

"I'm glad you aren't there, sweetheart. But I don't want you to be hurt because of me. I don't want you to miss out on something better that you deserve."

"I know my granny loves me. But she can't afford to do much in the way of parties and gifts. She bought me a new blouse for my birthday." She paused. "Lucas, I've never been around people like you and Jeremy and Sharon. You treat me like I'm a real person." She smiled. "Sharon treated me like a teenager for a few days. But now she actually talks to me like I'm an adult."

"Well, you are certainly more like an adult than what I think most sixteen year olds are like." I touched her face. "I want you to know something."

"Okay."

"I enjoy the pleasure we share. I haven't been with many women. Actually, I have only slept with three women in my life. I dated two girls in college and I slept with them. Then, I was engaged to another. But that didn't work out for whatever reason." Peyton was looking at me, listening intently at my words. "Before you, I had not even touched a woman in over four years. So, I'm not the most experienced man in the world." I gave something of a weak laugh. "Let's just say, sex has not been high on my activity list for some time."

"I understand," she said, expecting me to continue with whatever point I was making.

"Anyway, as I said, I enjoy sharing what we have shared. But at the same time, I feel a bit guilty. I don't want you to think I only want sex from you."

"Oh, Lucas, don't you think I know that. I've told you before. You would have done that already if that is all you want."

"I know. But what I need you to hear is that, I don't want you to want sex with me if the only reason is because you think I want it. That is not why I am here with you right now. It is not why I care for you." I thought for a minute. She did not speak. "As a matter of fact, what I need to say is that the reason I don't want just sex with you is because I do care for you. And I want it to be special for you. Even if you find someone else, I want your first time to be with someone you love and care for and with someone who cares for you."

"I understand. And I really do thank you for feeling that way." She smiled that beautiful smile. "I'll be honest. I think about making love with you. I think about how it would feel. I can't imagine it would feel any better than what we have already shared. That's just about too much to take sometimes. But, I think about it.

And I want it to be more than sex, too." She kissed me. "I would like to tell you that I love you but I am not sure you would believe me." She noticed the look on my face. "I think you think I'm too young to know what love it. You may be right. But in my years, I have learned what love isn't. And right now, what I feel for you is as much like love as I can imagine love being."

"I think we feel the same way then." She nodded. "And I think that if we will allow some time, we'll discover something about ourselves." I kissed her softly on the lips. "I believe we will discover what love is and we'll share it."

We laid there not talking for a while. I finally took her home. Cynthia's car was in the drive. Peyton got out with her new jacket and ran toward the house. She turned and waved. "See you tomorrow," she called out.

The drive home was time for me to think. "How is it possible for me to be in love with a girl who is sixteen years old?" I asked myself in my thoughts. I tried to rationalize that in some countries, Peyton would already be married and mostly likely have children. But I had to admit that in the culture we lived in, being fifteen made her a minor.

Though states varied in what was called the "age of consent," our state still saw eighteen as that magic age of liberation. I also admitted to myself that even if Peyton were able to marry me, I would not want to deprive her of her education. She should at least finish high school. Knowing how smart she is, I hoped she would want to go to college. As usually happened, my ruminations brought me to no new conclusions. I had to accept that I felt for her what I had never felt for another female of any age.

The days went by. Jeremy, Sharon, and I were busy preparing a presentation to a company in Nashville. Jeremy and I would speak to the management level on networking in the workplace, efficiency and effectiveness in communication, and several other areas that we touted would result in less overhead and greater earnings.

The presentation included computer programs that would standardize procedures. Sharon, and Janet when shared in the presentation, held a four-hour session with the administrative assistants and lead secretaries. They learned about the software programs and technical support available. Peyton spent time answering the phone, checking and rerouting emails, and handling surface mail.

Sharon also included her in putting together the presentation for the support staff of the company. Every day on the trip home, Peyton talked about what she was learning and how interesting it was. I was pleased that she was in fact earning her salary.

One of the annual customs of our office was a trip for all the staff and their families. The year before we went to Orlando and enjoyed the theme parks there for three days. Spouses were invited. We paid for lodging and travel for office personnel. Each team member took care of family expenses other than lodging.

Sometimes we did things together but we allowed for family time. Jeremy and his wife and their two children really enjoyed the Florida trip. Sharon and her husband said they had a second honeymoon. Janet said the trip did a jump start for their marriage. Hence, she was now pregnant. Jeremy and I had discussed the possibility of making the trip to Nashville our annual outing for the office staff and their families.

We agreed. Sharon was excited and had already spoken to her husband. Their kids were old enough to fend for themselves while dad and mom got away. Of course, Janet would be unable to go this year. As we discussed this on this particular day, the question of Peyton came up.

"Should we ask her to go?" Jeremy mentioned. "She has certainly pulled her weight around here for almost two months."

I thought for a bit longer than probably seemed necessary for Jeremy. My thoughts were of Peyton being in Nashville with me. I knew that Jeremy and his family would have some time together. I knew Sharon and her hubby would want all the time they could manage together. \

That would leave Peyton and me. I finally said, "Since school is starting right after we get back, maybe this would be a great break for her and have her ready for her new school year." The last thing I had in my mind was her school year. Not that I didn't think it important. My thoughts focused on being in Nashville with her at my side. We agreed that I would speak to Peyton's grandmother about it.

That afternoon as Peyton and I made our way home, I brought up the subject of the trip. I explained that the presentation would be made the day after we arrived. Then, we would have the evening and two more nights to enjoy the country music capital of the world. I could see by her face the idea was exciting to her. I told her I would talk to her grandmother and explain the trip and why we took it. She saw the need for that. When we arrived at her house, we both got out of the truck. Peyton walked into the house and told Cynthia that I needed to talk to her.

"Is there a problem, Lucas?" She looked toward Carly.

"Oh, no, Cynthia. There's no problem. As a matter of fact, I guess it's just the opposite." I explained about the presentation that would be made in Nashville. Then I explained about the annual "get-away" for the office staff and families. I emphasized the valuable contribution Peyton had made in the weeks she had worked for us and the staff wanted her to join us on the trip. I especially emphasized that this was a staff desire not just mine.

We discussed the trip and some of the sites and sounds of Nashville that we would enjoy as a team. Cynthia seemed to take to the idea and expressed appreciation that she would be included in our plans. Peyton walked me to my truck later. She looked at the house so make sure her grandmother was not watching. She took my hand.

"Thank you, Lucas. I am so excited. I've really never been anywhere like this before."

"I want you to know that we do appreciate your work." I paused. "And I want you to know that I want you to be there. With me. I hope we'll have some time together to enjoy having fun." At that moment I wanted to take her into my arms and kiss her and hold her. I had to restrain myself. But I did say to Peyton. "I sure do wish I could kiss you right now."

"Me, too," she said as she squeezed my hand. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." With that she ran back to the house. I made my way home again, alone in my thoughts of this young girl who had changed how I look at life.


	9. Chapter 9

We had four days until we left for Nashville. We spent part of each day practicing our presentations. Jeremy and I were familiar with what each would do because we enjoyed playing off each other. Sharon and Peyton worked together on the presentation Sharon would give. She would have to carry the full load of working with the support staff. All was going well until the day before we were to leave. Sharon came into the office. There was an obvious look of worry on her face.

"Oh, ya'll," she said in her southern drawl. "I don't know what to do." She paused. I think Jeremy and I both felt the same thing. "This is not the time for a crisis." Sharon continued. "My daddy had a heart attack this morning. He's in the hospital in Mobile. I really need to go see him."

Jeremy and I looked at each other. What else could we say. Jeremy spoke for us. "Sharon, you need to be with your family. That is what is most important right now." There were tears flowing down Sharon's face. "I'm sorry. I know this will mess things up for the presentation."

"Why don't you let us take care of the presentation? You need to take care of your family." I hugged her as I spoke. "There is always business. But family we enjoy only while we have them." I held her at arms length. "You go do what you need to do here and then go home. We know your folks need you now."

Peyton was observing and listening to this. She was crying. If anyone knew about what families need it was this young teenager. I looked at her as Sharon composed herself. "Peyton, can you do it?" Sharon turned to me in shock. Jeremy almost got choked. Peyton almost fainted.

"What?" she said very loud.

"Yeah. You've worked with Sharon. You know the information." I glanced around the office. There was dead silence. "Look. Sharon, you have allowed Peyton to work with you. Does she know the stuff?"

Sharon sat at her desk. "Yes, we've worked together." She looked at Peyton. "I guess you know it as well as I do." She paused. "Well, let's say that you may need to use the notes more, but you know what needs to be done. We've been through it several times." Peyton found a chair and sat down.

"I'm sixteen years old," she said to all of us. "Who's going to listen to me?"

Jeremy spoke up. "I would suspect that many fifteen year olds know more about computer software than most thirty year olds." He looked at me. "The support staff will probably listen even if they know she's young."

I looked at Peyton. "Will you review the material today with us? Can we at least see how you do?"  
She nodded her head. "Good." I turned to Sharon. "If you can make sure she has all she needs, we'll work with Peyton to put this thing together. We'll still travel tomorrow and do the presentation the day after." Sharon stood and began going through some files, gathering them together. Peyton sat still, obviously trying to absorb what had just happened and what was expected of her.

Sharon left the office. Peyton was at the conference table going over notes and organizing the hand-outs that would be used. Jeremy and I reviewed our presentation, making notes for ourselves. When lunch time came, Jeremy stated that he needed to go upstairs to his house for lunch. I sat beside Peyton.

"Hey. You okay?" I placed my arm around her.

"What do you think?" She stood up. "Look at me." She was dressed in her jeans and layered tops. "Do you think a bunch of women in an office are going to listen to me?" She was almost crying. I stood and pulled her into my arms.

"I have an idea." She looked up at me.

"You think I should just kill myself?" I tried not to laugh because I could sense the tension.

"No, that is not exactly what I had in mind." I motioned to the table and the layout of the presentation materials. "You know this stuff, pretty well, don't you?" She nodded. "So, you can take a little while to relax and put this all in perspective?" Again, she nodded. "Okay. Come with me." I took her by the hand and we left the office.

"Where are we going?" Peyton finally asked.

"I have an idea." That was all I told her. I drove to one of those strip malls famous for a variety of stores. One of those stores was a hair and nail salon that accepted walk-ins. I parked and we got out of my truck. I took Peyton's hand as we entered the salon. A young girl approached. I looked at Peyton.

"We want a hair and nail make-over." Peyton looked at me like I was crazy. The young woman looked at Peyton. I wasn't sure if she thought I was crazy or not. But she seemed to be up to the challenge.

"Sure. Let me sign you in." She led us to the counter where she entered information about Peyton in the computer. She turned to look at the stylists who were working at their stations. "Liz will be finished in about five minutes. If you'll have a seat she'll call you Peyton." We sat down.

"What do you think you're doing?" She looked at me.

"I'm not doing anything." I pointed toward the lady who I assumed was Liz. "She's going to do it." I put my arm around Peyton. I really did not care what anyone thought at this point. "Look, I agree, right now you look like a teenager. We may not be able to make you look much older, but we'll make you look more acceptable to the business world." I paused. "At least, I am thinking one of these stylists can do that."

"Okay, Peyton." The one names Liz walked over. I stood and followed her and Peyton to the station she was pointing to. "Just have a seat there." She turned to me as if to say, "And just what do you think you're going to do here?"

"I'm Lucas." I explained that Peyton needed to make a presentation at a business office in Nashville in two days. It would be nice if she looked a bit more like the setting she would be in. Liz smiled and turned to Peyton.

"Well, I believe we can manage that." Then she said, "She certainly is beautiful enough." Peyton blushed, sitting there listening to this conversation. I returned to my seat as Liz spread a cloth over Peyton's shoulder's and attached it around her neck.

It took about thirty-minutes of cutting , trimming, styling, and spraying, but when Peyton rose from the chair, she looked marvelous. She approached me with a smile on her face. I looked at her, not believing that this was a fifteen year old high school sophomore.

I looked at Liz. "How about her nails?" Liz ushered us through an archway and into a nail salon.  
She motioned to one of the oriental ladies who quickly came. "Erin, this young lady needs her nails done. Can you take care of her?" There was no way this lady's name was Erin. But that was of no consequence. She led Peyton to a chair and began the activity of "doing her nails."

After another thirty-minutes, Peyton got up and walked toward me. She held her nails up for me to examine. "Wow," she said. "Can you believe those?" Her fingernails were now a little bit longer. But they had been smoothed and polished with a very pale shade of pink. "I'm afraid to touch anything."

I paid for the hair and nail make-over. I gave both ladies a sizeable gratuity. They deserved it. I look Peyton by the arm as we made our way back to the truck. "Let's go to the mall."

We walked along the mall concourse. I was not sure what I was looking for but I thought I would recognize it when I saw it. And I did. There was a women's clothing store I recognized from tv commercials. We entered and were immediately approached by a clerk. "May I help she?" she asked. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

I explained that Peyton needed a couple of dresses appropriate for a business presentation to the professional support staff of a large company. After recovering from the shock of being told this young girl needed clothing for such a presentation, the clerk led us to a part of the store where dress filled the racks.

"Sharon and I came in here," Peyton whispered to me. "These clothes are expensive." I just squeezed her hand.

"You are a size four, I think," the clerk said, after looking her over.

The thought I had was, "So this is what 'sizing someone up' means." The clerk pulled out several dresses and women's suits, hanging them on display hangers next to the mirrors.

"I'll give you a minute to look through these. I'll find a dressing room." She walked away. Peyton touched the fabric as if it was off limits and she might get caught. I looked through them with her. I picked up a couple and held them up to her. One was a definite "no way." The other seemed to go with her color.

Peyton picked out two that she liked. I watched as the clerk led her into the dressing room area. She seemed to assume that I knew men were not allowed beyond a certain point. Actually, I was a bit disappointed but I accepted that fact that the dressing area was a ladies only area.

Peyton would put on a dress and come out to model it for me. Of the five outfits she tried on, she settled on two. Both fit her well and both made her look older than she was. The dresses along with the hair style changed her appearance beyond anything I would have imagined. The clerk placed the purchases in a garment bag. I paid for them and we left.

"I can't believe you," she said as we made our way back to the truck. We went back to the office. She reviewed her presentation. Jeremy and I went over ours again.

At three o'clock, I announced that I was brain dead and needed a break. We decided to call it a day. Jeremy headed upstairs to his house. Peyton and I drove home. I reminded her to pack for several days in Nashville. She was still in shock from what had transpired during the day. "Do you need me to explain to your granny why you are sporting a new hair style and new clothes?"

"No. I'll do it." She looked at me. "If she has questions she can call you." I dropped Peyton off. Cynthia's car was in the drive so I resisted the temptation to kiss her granddaughter.

I drove into the drive the next morning but Peyton did not come out to meet me as she usually did. I got out of the truck and went to the door. I knocked. She finally opened the door.

"Come in," she said, turning and walking back to her room. I followed. A piece of luggage was on the bed. It was about half-filled with various clothing items. There were shoes laying next to the bag. Peyton did not speak.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"No. I'm not." She said. "Lucas, I don't know what to take. I've never been anywhere other than visiting family and my clothes have always been fine for that." I realized that we had thrown Peyton into a world she did not know.

I took her arm and pulled her to me. "I know this is upsetting for you. But I know you will do well." I looked at her. "And you look wonderful." She tried to smile. "Peyton, I'll be there with you. I'll work it out with Jeremy so that I can be in the session with you part of the time. Will that help?"

"Maybe. Anyway, I know you believe in me. But this is just so different for me." She finally finished packing. I carried her suitcase to the truck. She had a smaller carry-on bag.

We got to the office. Jeremy approached as we walked in. He had on a pair of shorts and a sweat shirt. "Hey, guys," he said. His voice was scratchy and hoarse. He saw the look on my face. "Bad news. I'm sick. I woke up last night. I think I have the flu." He put his hand up as I approached him. "Don't come close. You don't want what I have."

Jeremy pointed to his desk. "My part of the presentation is there. I've got the power point on that disc. You can incorporate it into yours." He coughed. "I've got to get back to bed." He left the office. We heard him coughing as he made his way up to his house.

"Well, now what?" Peyton asked.

"I guess you and I go to Nashville." We gathered the materials and resources for the presentation I placed it all in my case. We left for the airport. At check in I upgraded our seats to first class. The flight went well. I got the rental car and we made our way to the hotel. I had called ahead to cancel the rooms that were no longer needed. I looked at Peyton when I requested adjoining rooms. She smiled and nodded. I could tell she was very uneasy about what she was going to do the next day.

We found a restaurant near the hotel. Peyton ate very little. "I think I'm going to throw up," she said as we left and walked toward the hotel.

"You'll be okay. These folks are just like us. And you'll be surprised at the reception you'll get." I don't know if I was trying to convince her or me.

We each had to enter our rooms from the hall. As soon as Peyton closed her door she knocked on the connecting door between our rooms. I opened my side and she walked in. "Can I say in here?" she asked.

"Sure. I'm not ready to go to bed." I turned on the tv. She looked at me.

"I mean, can I stay in here?" She made a gesture toward the king-sized bed.

"Oh, you mean sleep in here."

"Yeah. That's what I mean." I had thought about our being together in Nashville to enjoy the city. Peyton sleeping in my bed was not what I had considered.

"Sure." I unpacked my luggage and placed my suit in the closet.

"I'm gonna' take a shower," Peyton said. She walked back into her room. I heard her putting her clothes away. After a few minutes she walked back into my room. She had a towel wrapped around her and tucked in just above her breasts. She walked toward my bathroom, turned, and looked at me. "You comin?" she asked.

I decided this was a good idea. I undressed quickly. She was in the shower with the water cascading over he body. Her hair was wrapped in the towel to keep it from getting wet. I joined her. She handed me the bar of soap.

"Here, I need your help." I soaped up my hands and began to spread the lather over her shoulders. I moved down her back and over her butt cheeks. I decided the cloth was better so I lathered it and continued washing her legs, back, and shoulders. She turned toward me, placing her hands on my shoulders.

I rubbed the washcloth over her chest and across her breasts. As I moved down over her abdomen, she raised her left leg, propping her foot on the ledge in the shower. I scrubbed her leg. I followed with the right. She did the same. As I made my way up her right left, I came to her inner thigh. I was almost about to cover her pussy with the cloth when she reached down, taking the cloth from my hand. "You don't need that," she said.

I cupped my hand over her pussy. Her lips were soft. I began to move back and forth as if I were actually bathing her. She lifted her left leg and placed her foot on the shower ledge again. My fingers slipped between her open lips and I began to caress her. I leaned down to kiss her. Water was flowing over us.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and shoulders and I continued to move my middle finger between her lips. She moaned softly. I pulled her closer with my left arm around her. I began moving my right hand a little faster with my middle finger pushing into her open love hole. I moved it up to caress her clit. She stiffened as I gently massaged it, feeling it grow harder under the touch of my fingertip.

Her response made me move my finger faster. Within a minute she began to move her body, pushing herself against me. I quickened the pace of my hand. Her body stiffened against mine. I felt her legs grow rigid. She broke the kiss and began breathing heavily, resting her wrapped head against my chest.

"Oh..oh...ahhhhh." she moaned loudly. I pushed my finger into the depths of her pussy. Her muscles tightened around it. The palm of my hand was stroking over her clit. Her spasm lasted for about thirty seconds before she began to relax. She looked up at me. I kissed her softly. She sighed.

I helped her to rinse and she got out of the shower. I finished mine, brushed my teeth, and joined her in the room. She was already in bed with the sheet pulled up to her neck. I joined her and she rolled over to me. I placed my arm under her head and she cuddled close. I could feel the warmth and softness of her body against mine.

"I'm scared," she said softly.

"I know, sweetheart. But all will be okay. Just you wait and see."

I was watching tv as she drifted to sleep, still laying against me. I was concerned about the next day but I still felt confident that all would go well. I was asking this young girl to do more than get out of her comfort zone. I was asking her to travel into a different world. My last thought before I drifted off to sleep, "I hope she does not regret that day she met me."


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up before the wake-up call came from the front desk. I reached for Peyton. She was not in the bed. I opened my eyes to see light coming from her room. I crawled out of bed and made my way to the adjoining door. She was sitting on the bed looking through the files of information she would share later in the morning.

"Good morning," I said groggily. She looked up and smiled.

"Morning to you, too." She stood and walked to me. I gave her a quick kiss. I knew I had morning breath. "I got up to work on this."

"Please don't worry. You'll do fine with it." I thought for a minute. "You need to remember that you know more about these programs than anyone who will be in your session."

"Right," she said, sitting back down and continuing her review.

"I'm gonna' jump in the shower right quick." I turned and made my way to the bathroom. After relieving my bladder, I got in the shower and adjusted the water. I took a quick shower, shaved, and dressed. I would wear a suit for the presentation. When I walked back into Peyton 's room, I heard water running in her bathroom. I returned to my room and began organizing my presentation material. In a few minutes, Peyton walked into my bedroom wearing a hotel provided robe. She kissed me again and told me she was going to put on some makeup and get dressed.

We went down to the hotel restaurant about forty-five minutes later. She sipped some juice but said she did not feel very hungry. I ordered pancakes with a side of sausage and coffee. I ate as she sat quietly. She would look at me and force a smile. I could see the tension on her face. But I knew there was nothing I could do short of telling her she did not need to make the presentation. I also knew she would feel very guilty if she did not do it. She knew I was counting on her, as well as Jeremy and Sharon. We returned to the rooms when we finished. We brushed our teeth and made our way to the office building where the presentation would take place.

"Lucas, what do I say if these secretaries want to know something of my experience or background?" I thought about it a minute.

"Where do you want to go to college?" I asked. She looked at me with some surprise.

"Me go to college? There's no way I could afford it. Besides I still have three years of school."

"Okay. Let's just say that you wanted to go to college. Where would you want to go?"

"I guess one of the colleges or universities at home. Why?"

"If anyone asks about your position with our company, tell them that you are an intern doing a summer project before you head off to college for a degree in business management." She looked at me as if I had told her to tell them she was from Mars.

"And you think they will believe that?" She shook her head. "I think you are a bit out of your mind. I thought you were crazy for suggesting I do this. I know you are crazy now."

We walked on to the building and arrived around nine-thirty, met our host, a young man named Alex. We were shown the conference area where our sessions would be. The two rooms were next to each other. I took Peyton's arm as we walked down the hall. I could feel her almost shaking.

"Excuse me, Alex. Is there a room we can use for a few minutes? We need to go over a couple of matters about the presentation."

"Sure. Follow me." He directed us to an empty office. He said, "The sessions begin at ten. I'll be back for you at about ten minutes till if that is okay."

"That will be fine," I replied as he closed the door. I turned to Peyton and pulled her into my arms. She was shivering. "Darling, you will do fine." I held her tightly. "Peyton, I'm sorry I got you into this."

She shook her head. "No, Lucas. It needs to be done. I just don't want to disappoint you and the others." I kissed the top of her head. "Careful. Don't muss my hair."

I held her away from me and kissed her. "I love you," I said. And I meant it. At that moment I have never been so proud of anyone in my life.

"I love you, too." We kissed again. I held her as we looked out the window at a view of the Nashville skyline. There was a slight knock on the door and a pause before it opened. I don't know if our host assumed that a pause was necessary or was just following company policy. But I was grateful that we had time to turn from the window.

"We're about ready if you are." We followed him down the hall to the conference rooms. I walked into the room Peyton would be using with her. She moved to the table that was set up for her to use. She was dressed in a light blue skirt, a white blouse, and a jacket that matched the skirt. She had on white open toe shoes with low heels. As she began placing files and hand-outs on the table she looked so beautiful. And she looked older than her fifteen years.

"Good luck," I said. I left and went into the room for my session. I sat up my files, gave the power point disc to another young man, and organized my handouts. A cart was rolled in with coffee and a tray laden with donuts. There were pitchers of water on the conference table and glasses at each chair. There were tablets and pens also. Managers began filing in, taking seats. Some went for coffee and donuts. Others poured water. I poured myself a glass of water, sipping it as the group got settled.

I was introduced by one of the vice-presidents. I began my presentation. After two hours I called for a break, which seemed to make everyone happy. I needed to go to the bathroom. On my way back to my conference room, I peeped n on Peyton's session. She had removed her jacket and was sitting at the table. There were ten or twelve others around the conference table. They were discussing something about one of the programs when I interrupted.

"Excuse me. I'm Lucas Scott. I gestured toward Peyton. I'm with her." There was a cacophony of greetings. "How's it going?"

One of the older ladies spoke. I assumed she was the senior administrative assistant. "This is really a nice program. You all have put a lot of work into this." I looked at Peyton. She was smiling, which caused me to quietly give a sigh of relief.

"Good. I hope it works for you."

"Oh, we're sure it will," said another lady at the table. "Peyton has already helped us tweak it a little bit to adapt it to something we are already doing here."

"Good work. It will be your program. Make it fit your needs." I turned to leave. Before I closed the door I heard a voice say, "Peyton, he's cute." There was laughter in the room as I shut the door with a smile on my face.

After a break for a lunch of deli sandwiches, fruit, and chocolate chip cookies, we continued our sessions. I had an opportunity to pull Peyton aside and speak to her.

"It seems that things are going well," I said.

"Oh, Lucas, I was so scared. But they are all so nice." She punched me in the stomach. "One of them asked me what year of college I was."

"And?"

"I told her I was preparing for college by being an intern at your office." She looked at me. "And then, they wanted to know about you."

"Me?"

"Yes. They all think you are so cute and said they wished they had supervisors and bosses that looked like you."

"What did you say?"

"I agreed that you were very nice." She smiled. "I wanted to tell them you were already taken." With that we returned to our sessions. Mine was completed by three o'clock. After I collected all my materials, I made my way to Peyton's room. Her participants were sitting in groups of two and three around the conference table. Peyton was moving from group to group, making comments about whatever they were working on. She looked up and saw me. She made her way to me.

"I'll be about fifteen minutes more. I have them divided into work groups with each applying some of the specifics of this company to the programs and worksheets." My mouth almost fell open.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Well, you're never too old to learn new tricks," she said with a quiet laugh. "I'll see you in just a bit." I left the room. I could not believe what I had seen. She was actually taking charge of her session and allowing the secretaries and assistants to tailor the program to their individual needs. I made a mental note to do that at my next presentation. One of the managers saw me and called me over. We discussed some aspects of the presentation. We were still talking when Peyton joined us.

We were escorted by Alex to the vice-president who had introduced me. He was on the phone when we were shown into his office. He gestured for us to take a seat. Within a minute he placed the phone on the receiver.

"Well, Lucas, that was an excellent presentation. Is it okay if I wait a day or two to let you know our decision about using it? This was normal so I agreed. He looked at Peyton. "Well, for someone who is about to enter college, you certainly won over our support staff." He gestured to his phone. "That was Mrs. Foster, our senior assistant to my boss. She wanted to know how soon we could put your program into our network." I looked at Peyton. There was a smile on her flushed face. "If that is how our support received it, I think you'll be getting a positive answer from us." We stood, shook hands, and left.

Peyton was silent in the elevator. We were on the street walking to the hotel before she spoke. "I can't believe I did that." She stopped abruptly, causing me to have to turn around after I took a couple more steps. She looked at me and stepped into my arms. We kissed right there on a main street in Nashville, Tennessee. As we broke the kiss, I was hoping that there were no police around. We made our way to the hotel. Peyton plopped on my bed.

"I'm exhausted." She got up and walked into her room, unbuttoning her blouse as she went. In a minute she was back in my room wearing only a matching bra and panty set. "So what now, bossman? Do I dress for going out?"

"Wouldn't you like to get out and unwind a bit?" My thoughts were taking another direction as I looked at her body. She agreed it would be nice so we put on jeans and golf shirts and walked the streets for several hours, stopping to eat at a diner that had a neon light shaped like a guitar in the window. Of course, there was country music playing.

We returned to the hotel. We both stripped down to underwear and laid on my bed. The tv was on some sports channel. Peyton nestled up against me with my arm under her head. She chatted about the ladies in her session and how they seemed to respect her knowledge. "Lucas, I can't believe they thought I was actually ready for college."

"But you looked that way in your outfit with that hairstyle." She rose up on her elbow and looked at me.

"Do you like for me to look this way?" I was not sure how to answer that question. I paused too long. "Well, are you ashamed that I looked only sixteen before yesterday?" I was afraid that this was where she was headed with her question.

"No, Peyton. I've never been ashamed of how you look. I like the way you look. You don't wear makeup and you have such a natural beauty." I kissed her softly. "But I will admit. Today, you really took my breath away. You looked really nice in that outfit." I kissed her again. "I want you to look the way you want to. I suggested this hair style and the new outfits because I thought you would be more comfortable this way today. Now that today is over, you take the look you want." She laid her head down and again and was quiet for a while.

"I think I'll be flexible. Sometimes one way, then sometimes another." With that, she cuddled to me. She was asleep in a matter of minutes. I watched a baseball game until I dozed off.

The following day we drove out to the Grand Ole Opry hotel and saw other sites in the city. We ate lunch at a great barbeque restaurant. We went into a couple of stores that catered to the county music theme of the city. Peyton wanted a shirt. I found a belt I liked. We ate dinner at the hotel. While we ate we decided to cut our trip short and fly back home the next day. I called the airline and we were allowed to change our reservations without a penalty since there was plenty of space and we wanted first class.

We left the hotel early and made our way to the airport. Peyton was dressed in the second outfit she had purchased at the mall. She looked very nice and just as mature as she had for the presentation. She called her granny while I checked us in. Our flight arrived at our city in just over an hour. After claiming our luggage and catching the shuttle to the lot where my truck was parked, we headed for the lake and home. It was lunch time so I asked Peyton if she wanted to eat before we went home. She thought that would be a good idea.

There was a pizza place that was popular with the "lake people." We walked in and were directed to a booth. We ordered a medium pizza with diet Pepsi. We were sharing small talk when Peyton suddenly spoke, "Oh my lord." She put her hand up beside her face. I looked around. At a table not far from us, four girls who appeared to be Peyton's age or a little older were seated.

"Don't look at them," she said quietly. "Can we leave?"

"What's wrong? Who are they?" She leaned toward me and in a quiet voice she explained that two of the girls were in her grade. The others would be juniors. They were all cheerleaders. She also explained that they were some of the lake group that looked down on her. I tried to glance at them as she was explaining all of this.

"Please, Lucas. Can we leave?"

"It's too late, Peyton. They have already seen you." Two of the girls got up and walked toward our booth.

"Hey, Peyton," one said with something of an air. She looked at me, obviously wondering who I was.

"Hello, Rachel," Peyton said. "And you too, Bevin."

"We saw you sitting here. We almost didn't recognize you." The one named Rachel spoke. She looked at me. "And you are?" Again, an air of arrogance in her voice.

"This is Lucas Scottt. He's my boss." They looked surprised.

"You're boss?" Bevin asked. Before she could say anything else I slid out of the seat. They were standing and we were sitting. They had the position of power. I was going to change that.

"Well, don't believe that. She doesn't really work for me." I glanced at Peyton who seemed hurt by my words. I continued. "Actually, I work for her." I looked at Peyton and winked. "She has been serving as an intern in the company that I co-own with my partner." I emphasized my words. "She has learned more about our business this summer than I'll ever know. We just flew back from Nashville where we made a presentation to a company there. Peyton was the one who made the sale. She is a remarkable young lady." I purposefully used the word lady. "We'll be glad when we can bring her on full-time."

The lake girls were in shock and speechless. "Oh Lucas, hush. You know you are exaggerating," Peyton said. There was nothing that sounded like a teenager in her voice.

Bevin said, "I guess we better go eat our pizza." They glanced back at us as they returned to their seats.

As they turned I spoke again. "It was nice meeting you girls." I put emphasis on the word "girls." I took my seat and looked at Peyton. She was trying not to laugh.

"You are a fool,." She looked at me with those deep green eyes. "But I thank you for it." I felt her leg brush against mine.

Our pizza came and we ate it. Occasionally, I would glance toward the table with the girls. As we ate, Peyton told me a story about she and her brother getting into trouble with their grandpa. When she told me about their hiding under the bed until their granny got home, I laughed out loud. I looked around to see if I disturbed anyone. It got just quiet enough that I heard one of the lake girls say, "She made him laugh."

We finished the pizza and headed for home. I said something about her grandmother being glad to see her a day early. Peyton reached over and touch my arm. "Lucas, I told Granny we would not be home until tomorrow." She looked at me. I glanced over at her. Her eyes were asking the unspoken question, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?' She nodded. "So do I." I took her hand and held it as I drove toward my house. We unloaded our bags and carried them into the house. I followed Peyton as she took hers to my bedroom. Once she sat it down, she turned to me and I pulled her into my arms. We embraced for several minutes. We kissed softly. Then, we unpacked our bags.

As I was putting away my suit, Peyton unbuttoned her blouse and hung it in the closet with my clothes. "Do you mind?"

"No," I said with a smile. She unzipped her skirt and let it fall to her feet. She was standing in her bra and panties as she picked up her skirt and put in on a hanger. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. I pulled off my slacks and hung them up. I was in my boxers when she came out of the bathroom.

"I'm thirsty," she said and walked out the door. I followed her to the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home." She took two glasses from the cabinet, opened the fridge, and filled them with ice. She poured us both sweet tea and walked back into the great room. She sat on the sofa, curling her feet to the side. She leaned back.

"I'm tired. Are you?' I nodded. "And I want to thank you again for the scene you made at the restaurant." She laughed. "I'll be the talk of the school when we begin. I'm sure some phone calls have already been made." She sipped her tea for a minute then rose and walked toward the door to the deck. She went outside and laid back on one of the lounges. I followed her. The deck was in the shade and we relaxed, enjoying the quiet. We heard birds and a few boat motors in the distance. We talked a little about the trip to Nashville.

Peyton told me more about her brother when they were growing up. I loved to hear her voice. Although she sounded young, there was also a hint of maturity beyond her years. Her life experience had caused her to grow up mentally and emotionally faster than her peers. I decided that I was attracted to her because of that. I did not see her as sixteenn. She was more a young woman to me.

"I'm not hungry?" I said. "Are you?"

"Not really." She looked at me. "Are you ready for bed?"

"I think so." I looked at her. She had a soft smile on her face. She rose from her chair as I did. I opened the door and we walked through the house to the bedroom. Peyyotn unfastened her bra and tossed it toward a chair. It missed and landed on the floor. She paused long enough to slide her panties over her legs. She tossed them. They landed next to her bra. I took off my boxers and tossed them in the corner where I usually piled my dirty clothes for a day or two before taking them to the laundry room. I heard the shower water running. I stepped into the shower after Peyton. She turned to face me, put her arms around my neck, and pulled me to her. We kissed deeply and long as the warm water helped wash away the travel.

We broke the kiss and began washing. She washed her hair with my help. And she used some cream she brought into the shower with her to remove her makeup. I washed and rinsed and stepped out of the shower as she rinsed. She toweled off as I brushed my teeth and used mouth wash. She did the same a few minutes later. She rubbed her hair with the towel to get is as dry as possible. I told her there was a drying in a drawer. She used it to finish drying her hair. By the time she had combed through it, I was in the bed. The sheet was around my feet. My body was uncovered.

Peyton stepped toward the bed and climbed across it, laying down next to me. She laid on my arm and I turned toward her. I cupped her face in my right hand. I caressed it softly. There were no words. I leaned toward her. She raised a bit to meet me. We kissed. Our tongues danced together. She placed her hand behind my head. Our kiss continued for several minutes. When our lips parted, we smiled.

"I like being with you," I whispered. "I want you to be in my life." I was not sure what that meant. I only know that it was what I had been feeling since I saw her leading the session in Nashville. "I don't know what that means now. But I know what I want it to mean in the future." I kissed her softly again. "I want you to be my partner if you will have me."

Peyton spoke. "Oh, Dave. It seems like such a long time. I really don't expect you to wait for me to finish high school."

"I am not going to wait for you." She looked at me with a questioning to her face and eyes. "I want to walk through those years with you. I know we can't really date. But I cannot imagine spending another day without knowing that you are a part of who I am. And I want it that way for the rest of my life."

She looked at me. "I want to be a part of your life. And I want you to be a part of mine." She paused. "I really don't know how this will work, but I want it too." We kissed again. I pulled her to me. Our bodies were together. Our legs were intertwined. "Lucas I need to ask you for something." I pulled away enough to look into her face. "We said that we would know the right time. For me, that time is now." I knew exactly what she was saying because I felt the same way.

"Are you sure, Peyton?" She nodded.

"Aren't you?" I nodded. We kissed. I caressed her shoulders and across her back as I pulled her into me. As we kissed, she touched my face. My fingertips glided over her skin. She was warm and soft and smooth. I slowly slid my hand down to her hips. I caressed her cheeks and moved back up her back.

She rolled onto her back, spreading her legs. I broke the kiss and caressed her with my tongue as I made my way to her breasts. I began to massage her left breast and I covered her nipple with my mouth. I sucked gently, allowing my tongue to caress the soft fullness of her areola. As the nipple became erect and hard, I pulled my mouth away. Continuing to massage, I used her nipple to trace along my lips. This really tunes me on. I again covered it with my mouth and sucked. She placed her hand behind my head, pulling me into her. I increased the pressure of my massage, pushing her areola and nipple upward. I opened my mouth wider to receive more of her small but firm mound.

"Oh, Lucas That feels so good," Peyton whispered. After a few more minutes, she guided me to her right breast. I made wet circles around the areola with the tip of my tongue. Her nipple responded by growing erect. I began to suck it. As I drew it into my mouth, I used the flat of my tongue to caress it, almost as if I were milking it. Again she moaned, pulling me into her. I sucked harder. Her hips began to move, pushing her pubic area against my leg. She was moving her pussy up and down my thigh. I continued to suck until she pulled me up to her.

"That really feels good," she said softly. I kissed her. "I want you," she sighed.

We kissed. Our tongues danced. I continued to massage her breasts as we kissed. Then I slowly moved my hand over her stomach. My fingertips barely touching her smooth skin. I followed the line of her body down to her left leg. I went all the way down to her knee as our kiss continued. As I moved slowly up her outer thigh, she shifted her leg, pulling it to the side, allowing me to move to her inner thigh. As my fingers glided along the smooth, soft flesh of her inner thigh, she pushed her hips upward. She was inviting me to touch her. Very slowly I allowed my fingers to dance over her skin. As I reached her swollen pussy, I barely touched her. Using just two fingers, I skimmed over the puffy lips. I could feel the moisture and the warmth. She flinched as I moved slowly up and down. I applied more pressure, feeling the lips softness and fullness. She moaned again.

I used my middle finger to follow the slit between her lips. The tip of my finger was barely inserted as I moved it up and down. Again, she pushed herself up, causing my finger to part her lips and slide into her wetness. We broke our kiss and I moved my mouth down to her breasts. As I sucked one then the other, I pushed my finger deeper into the recesses between her labia. There was more moisture. Her fluids lubricated my finger and I moved it up and down. I pushed in a bit more, finding the opening that was the source of her juices. I slowly pushed in, just a little at a time. I inserted to my first knuckle and pulled out. Her hips were moving more now. I continued sucking each breast, playing with her nipples with my tongue. She pulled me toward her as she pushed her hips up in response to the movements of my finger. I pushed in farther in, inserting my finger deep into the warmth of her inner vaginal canal.

I pulled my finger out, following her slit upward in that small space to her clit. When I touched it, she moaned loudly. Using my index and fourth fingers, I separated her lips, causing her clit to be exposed from under its hood. I caressed it with my fingertip. Her whole body responded as her hips began to gyrate. I made circles around the firm pearl and then I began to rub across it, back and forth, up and down. Her breathing was more rapid, her body movements stronger.

"Lucas, please, I want you in me." I slowed my caresses and raised my face up from her breasts. I looked into her face.

"Darling, we have to be very careful. You know that?" She nodded with a sigh. "I cannot cum inside you. As much as I would like to, I cannot allow myself to do that."

"I know," she said through her breaths. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, no, don't be sorry." I kissed her. My finger was continuing to caress her clit and move up and down her pussy slit. "Peyton, tonight, I am not as much interested in having an orgasm and I am in showing you that I love you."

"Yes. Lucas, I want this, too. I want to feel that we are one." She kissed me. "Tonight, I want to feel love, not just passion." She reached down with her right hand and began stroking my cock. "Can we do that?'

I smiled at her. "You are so beautiful. I love you so much." I moved my hand up and lifted myself. Peyton spread her legs as I rolled between them. I raised up on my knees just so I could look down on her loveliness. She was smiling. Somehow we both were feeling what each needed.

I did not want to cum inside her for fear of getting her pregnant. But tonight, cumming was not what I wanted. My desire was deeper than sexual passion. I wanted to meld my life with hers. Peyton opened her legs as she bent her knees. I lowered myself to her. She reached down and gently took hold of my very hard cock. As I lowered myself, she raised her hips. The tip of my cock touched her lips. She slowly moved me up and down into her slit, allowing her fluids to lubricate my skin. I moved lower and she positioned the head just into her opening. She lifted herself more, allowing the head to push past her labia and into the warmth and wetness of her canal. She released me and I pushed down just a little. She was very tight.

"I don't want to hurt you," I whispered.

She shook her head. "It doesn't hurt." Putting her hands up to my waist, she pulled me toward her. My cock pushed in a little more. Again, I felt the tightness of her muscles as I entered this virginal womanhood. I lowered my upper body, resting on my lower arms and elbows. Peyton placed her feet between my knees. I pushed in further, very slowly. I could feel the tightness rise up my cock.

Peyton smiled at me, nodding that all was okay. She licked her lips. Her eyes were locked on mine. Slowly, I pulled out just a bit and pushed inward again. This time I went deeper into her. I repeated this several times, each time moving farther into her tightness. Finally, my pubic area pushed against hers. My cock was fully inserted. I could feel how tight she was, grasping me with her vaginal muscles. I could feel her warmth.

We kissed. It was not passionate but tender and soft. I moved very slightly. Just enough to allow my cock and pubic bone to stimulate her clit. Her body flinched several times as my pushed in and pulled out no more than an inch or less. We were face to face.

"This feels so good," I said.

"Yeah, it does," she whispered. "I feel like we are one person." My movements made her breathe in quickly. She smiled. "I like that." As I slowly moved in and out just enough for her to feel it, she was responding. I pushed in against her clit and she pushed her head back, closing her eyes. "Lucas, I'm not going to be able to take this much longer."

"You want me to stop." I kissed her softly.

"Are you kidding? I want you to keep doing just what you are doing." I complied with her request. We looked into each other's eyes as I moved. Her breathing grew quicker. Her hips were raised in time with the slight movement I was making. Normally, at this point, I would have increased the rate of my movements and my thrusts would have been stronger. But tonight was not about passion and cumming. This was about two people experiencing oneness in love. I pushed against her clit. As I moved in and out, I felt her legs tighten around me. She opened her mouth and began breathing rapidly.

"Ahhh...ahhhh," she moaned. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me down to her. I buried my face into her neck. Her body began to shake under me. She reached down to my waist and held me close to her. "Uh..uh..uh.." she cried out. Her spasm swept through her as she pushed herself into me, forcing my cock deeper into her womb. I felt her muscles pulsating around my cock. For what seemed like a full minute, Peyton's body was responding to my slow, short movements. Finally, she released her grip on me. Her legs relaxed. Her arms collapsed to her side. Her breathing began to slow. I felt her chest rising and falling beneath mine. I raised myself to my elbows, looking into her face. Her eyes were closed but there was a smile on her lips. She swallowed deeply and looked at me.

"Is this what love feels like?"

"Oh, this is part of it. But he good thing is, this is only part of it." I kissed her. It is the other parts that make this feel so good and be so special."

She nodded. "I think what you're saying is that the other parts of love are what keep this from being just sex, right?"

"Yes. That is what I'm saying."

"Well, if that is the case, I can't wait to experience all the other parts." We kissed, again softly and gently.

My cock was still hard inside her. Carly moved her hips. "Love me, Lucas."

I began to pull in and out farther. Her movements indicated she wanted to quicken the pace of my thrusts. She placed her hands on my waist and was pulling and pushing me so that I would move faster. I managed to say, "Peyton, I can't cum."

"I know. Just let me know when you are ready. I'll take care of it." I thrust into her. She began to respond. Within a few seconds she reached another climax. She cried out as her body spasmed. I pushed harder and faster. I felt myself beginning to build. The feeling began deep in my scrotum. I was ready. I felt it rising.

"Okay," I moaned as I pulled out of her. Peyton reached down and began to stroke me. I was wet with her juices. She grasped me gently and stroked rapidly. Suddenly, I erupted onto her stomach. I felt the surges of cum pass through the grip of her fingers. I looked down at her and she was smiling. I smiled through my moans. Even after the surges stopped, my cock pulsated in her hand. She slowed her movements. I collapsed to her side.

"Love feels like that, too," she said, rising on her elbow and kissing me. She looked down at her stomach. There were pools and streams of cum from her pubic area up to her breasts. "My, you had a lot stored up, didn't you?" She rubbed a little of my cum on her finger and put it in her mouth. "Not much taste."

"Yeah, but it sure feels good." We both laughed. We kissed. "I think somebody needs a shower." I rose from the bed and got Peyton a towel. She wiped her chest and stomach before walking to the bathroom.

We showered, kissing and teasing. When we returned to the bed, we held each other. We kissed softly and we each caressed each others arms and shoulders. I ran my fingers through her hair and she ran hers across my chest.

"What do we do now?" I said.

"Do you mean right now, or what do we do after that?" I smiled.

"What do we do for the next two years? I want you in my life but I don't know how to do that."

"Lucas, I want that, too. But maybe we are going to have to just see how it happens. I can't date you. At least not for another year. I think maybe after I'm seventeen we can be more open."

"I hope so." I thought for a minute. "Well, if this is what we both want, then I believe in us. I believe we can make it work." I paused. "I am sorry we have to be a secret for now. But the day will come when we can tell the world." We embraced.

That night we went to sleep in each others arms. The next day, we would have to leave the world we had created in my house and return to the world where right and wrong were more rigid. I knew that I loved this girl even though she was fifteen. I knew that she loved me, even at her young age. Whatever happened we knew that what we felt in our hearts was right for us. Peyton breathed softly as she lay against me. "I love you," I whispered. "We'll make this work." I drifted off to sleep with the thought, "You never know what you're gonna' catch when you fish in strange waters."


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up with Peyton's backside cradled against my lower abdomen. I slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom to relieve myself. As I climbed back into bed she rolled over.

"Good morning," she said without opening her eyes.

"Good morning." I kissed her on the forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh hum," she said as she yawned.

"Did you?"

"I slept like a log," I answered as I stretched. I looked at the clock. It was almost eight a.m. I had called Jeremy the night before to see how he was feeling. He said he still had a fever. I told him we had decided to return a day early. He suggested I stay home and I could call Peyton to tell her we were not opening the office. There was little need for me to tell him no phone call was necessary.

"Recover from your trip," he told me. The thought I had was that what happened in Nashville was something I would never recover from. I knew I had it for life. But I thanked him and told him I would get word to Peyton. So, we were able to sleep in and there was no rush to get up.

Peyton crawled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I heard the toilet flush and water running. She walked back into the bedroom wiping her face with a towel. She sat on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Thank you," she said as she ran her hand over my chest. "Thank you for everything." I placed my hand on her thigh and squeezed it softly.

"No need to thank me, sweetheart. I think we shared what needed to be shared."

"I'm talking about everything, Lucas. The trip to Nashville. Even encouraging me about the session I led. But I do thank you for last night." She leaned to kiss me. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She laid across me and I laid my arms around her. We held our embrace for several minutes.

"Are you hungry? Do you want some breakfast?" She nodded, her head against my chest. I caressed her back. "Coffee, tea, or me?" I asked. She reached under and punched me.

"Behave." She raised up. "If you want me to be honest, I could use a cup of coffee." We got out of bed. I slipped on boxers and shorts and a t-shirt.

"Do you have a shirt I can borrow?" She was looking in my closet. I joined her and found a soft denim long sleeve.

"I think this one will feel good." She put it on. It was much too large. She buttoned all but the top three buttons and rolled up the sleeves. I followed her to the kitchen, somewhat turned on by the fact that she was naked under the shirt. We prepared eggs and bacon with hash browns and wheat toast. I made the coffee and she cooked.

"Wanna' eat on the deck?" I asked looking out the window. "Looks like a nice morning."

"Sure." We put our plates on a tray and I carried them out to the deck table. Peyton brought the mugs of coffee and utensils. The morning had an almost Fall feeling to it even though summer was not yet over.

We were not very talkative. I think we both were a bit overwhelmed about the night before. What we shared changed us. Along with the love making came a different relationship. We had entered into a realm of caring and feeling that neither of us had known before. We were definitely fishing in unfamiliar waters.

"Peyton, I need to tell you something." I reached for her hand. "Last night was special for me. I'm sorry that is the only word I can think of now. What I did, what we did, meant more to me than I can tell you." I kissed her hand. "I was truthful when I said I want you in my life. And I don't just mean now. I know that isn't really possible."

She smiled. "I am feeling the same thing." She squeezed my hand. "Lucas, I know I'm young and I think this may be a problem for us; but, I feel very much in love with you. I want to be with you. I wouldn't even go home if I didn't need to. That is, if you would allow me to stay."

"Oh, I want that more than anything. But for now, it is not possible." We looked at each other for a moment. "But I am making a commitment to you. I am yours. If you will have me, I am yours for life." She smiled. "I don't know yet how we will manage this, but we will work out what we will do. It may take some time, but we'll work it out."

She nodded. "I believe it too." She smiled and gave a quiet chuckle. "What I cannot believe is that I'm just fifteen years old and I feel like I do." She laughed, "I cannot believe all that has happened to me since I met you that day when you were fishing. Do you realize that was only two months ago?"

"I know. I cannot quite wrap my mind around it either." We were quiet for a few minutes. "I will dedicate myself to figuring out a way for us to move on from where we are." I kissed her hand again. "Last night began a new life for me. It is a life that includes you."

"I was given a new life, too. I have been trying to imagine going back to school now." She shook her head. "I'm not the same person I was at the end of last year." We both sat without talking for a bit. I think we both were trying to put the lasts two months in perspective, trying to measure it by our life experiences to find a place for these days to fit. There was no place for them. Neither of us had the life experience to fit what happened into any slot of understanding. At the same time, I would say that neither of us would change a single hour of those two months.

We finished eating and sipping our coffee. After we cleaned the dishes, Peyton said she wanted to shower quickly just to freshen up. I told her I would do the same. We showered together but without any real sexual contact. We simply enjoyed being together. We had become comfortable with each other in a way that made not being sexual even more intimate.

We dressed and walked down to the dock. We lazed around all morning. I think we both dreaded the time when I had to take Peyton home. But that time came. We packed her luggage in the truck and I drove her home. It was Saturday and Cynthia's car was in the drive. I walked into the house with Peyton. Her grandmother greeted us. We sat and talked about the trip to Nashville. Because Peyton would not tell her granny about the session other than it went fine, I gave a more accurate accounting. I explained how well Peyton did and that her presentation greatly influenced the company to use our program. Cynthia seemed to beam with delight that her granddaughter had done so well. I finally left, saying my goodbyes.

"I'll see you Monday," I said to Peyton.

"Next week is my last week before school starts," she explained. I nodded my understanding while my heart dropped. I wanted to deny that the day would come she would not be with me at the office.

The weekend dragged by. I did some work around the house, talked to my parents who live in South Carolina. I tried to stay busy but my mind would not let go of the image of Peyton. I played the scenes of the past days over in my mind like a slide show. I would see her at the hair and nail salon. Then, in her outfit leading the session in Nashville. I could see the look on her face at the pizza parlor as we talked to the girls from school. The most vivid picture was of her face as we made love the night before. I got lost in her eyes. I could feel the sensation of joining with her. I could feel her tightness, hear her breathing. I could feel the touch of her skin. All weekend my mind replayed the past few days. This made me want a future with her all the more.

Monday finally came. She ran out to the truck before I was completely stopped. She jumped in and quickly gave me a kiss.

"I missed you."

"I have missed you, too." We held hands as I drove to the office.

Sharon was not yet back from Mobile and seeing her parents. She had called that her father had stabilized and she hoped to be home by mid-week. Jeremy was still a bit feverish. I told him to stay at home. Peyton and I had the office to ourselves. We unpacked our presentation materials and filed them away. I looked over my calendar and schedule to see what needed to be done next. There were two companies that wanted a consultation. One was in Charlotte; the other local. I made some phone calls and set up some tentative dates. I made notes about what these companies wanted and Peyton created a computer file for each. She archived the file for the company in Nashville but kept it in the active folder since our fee included one on-site visit and two phone conferences if they were needed.

From time-to-time, Peyton and I would kiss. After lunch we got pretty heavy into it in my office. I wanted to lay her on my desk and make love to her, but I realized that would not be what we needed now. Somehow, just having sex was not appropriate. I was hoping the day would come when sex play would be allowed and enjoyed. For now, what we felt for each other was so far beyond sex that there were no words to describe us.

By the next day Jeremy had sufficiently recovered from his illness to return to work. Sharon came back the next day. There was excitement about the contract with the Nashville company. My celebrations were dampened by the fact that I knew this was Peyton's last week with us. I did my best not to show my disappointment, but Sharon asked me more than once if I was okay. I assured her all was fine. On Friday, we all went to lunch again as a way of saying "goodbye" to Peyton. I drove her home after work that day. She told me she would call if it was okay to meet at the cove. I was hoping she would. I made a side trip to a drugstore. I picked out a box of condoms. I could not remember the last time I used one. Actually, except for the night with Peyton, I had trouble remembering the last time I needed a condom.

Saturday morning Peyton called. She said she could be at the lake within the hour. Her granny was going to be gone most of the day helping a co-worker with some personal problems. I quickly showered and dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. I took the pontoon since it had more room. I made it across the lake in record time and slowed to enter the cove. I pulled up to the bank and dropped the anchor. Peyton arrived in about ten minutes.

"Hey," I called out to her when I saw her.

"Hey, Lucas," she said as she made her way down the back. She jumped on board and stepped into my waiting arms. We embraced and kissed.

"I'm glad you were able to come," I told her as I pulled up the anchor. We pulled out of the cove. "Would you like to go back to my place?"

"Oh yeah, I would like that." We made our way across the lake. Peyton talked about school beginning the next week. She described the courses she would be taking. There was a computer course she was particularly excited about. "My work at the office will make this much better for me," she told me.

We pulled up to my dock. Peyton tied off the bow and we made our way up the steps to the house. As soon as we were inside, I took her into my arms. "I'm gonna' miss you at the office."

"I'll miss being there." We embraced for a few minutes. We held a kiss for a long time. When we broke from the kiss we simply looked at each other.

"I'll have you right here," I said, holding her hand to my chest. "And I'll figure out a way for us to be together as often as we can."

She leaned into me. "I still cannot believe what has happened. As I went to sleep last night, I decided I have been living a dream, a good dream but still a dream."

We spent the day together. We were both dealing with knowing that we would not physically be together every day. Peyton would be in school or at home. I would be at work or home. We did decide that I would try to leave work early at least one day a week and pick her up at school. That brought some relief to our mood. We sat on the deck, walked down to the dock, sat at the table in the kitchen, spending our time chatting, being silent, holding each other.

We were sitting together on the sofa. I stood and took Peyton's hand and led her to the bedroom. I pulled her into my arms. "I think we are both feeling a bit sad, maybe a bit depressed, that we will not be able to be together very much after today." She nodded. "But I would like for us to celebrate what we have now, not what we will not have next week and the months to come." Again she nodded. I pulled Peyton to me and kissed her. She responded, putting her arms around me, holding us together as our tongues teased each other.

As our lips parted, we began to move as if we were slow dancing. I caressed her back, pulling her shirt out of her shorts and placing my hands under it. I slowly lifted it over her head as she raised her arms. I tossed it aside. I then reached behind her and unfastened her bra. It slide down her arms. She flipped it to the floor. Peyton pulled my golf shirt over my head. I removed it and she brushed her hands over my chest. We moved toward the bed. As we stood beside it, I kneeled in from of her. I unbuttoned her shorts and slid them down her legs. She stepped out of them. When I stood, she did the same for me, unbuckling my belt, unzipping my shorts, and pulling them down. We stood facing each other in panties and boxers.

I placed my hands on the waistband of her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs. Peyton did this for me, pulling my boxers down. My cock was already responding in anticipation. We embraced before I took her hand and guided her to get on the bed. I followed her. I placed my left hand under her head as she laid down. I caressed her face with my right hand. "I want to please you," I said softly. She smiled. "Turn over." She complied.

I nibbled at her neck. This caused Peyton to giggle. I made my way down to her shoulder. I brushed her hair aside and began moving across her shoulders, making circles with the tip of my tongue. I moved back and forth as I moved downward. I finally made circles down the middle of her back from her shoulders to her waistline. She sighed. I moved back up to the shoulders and then, I nibbled the skin of her back and made circles with my tongue up and down and across her back. I finally made my way down to her waist, the small of her back. I moved back and forth slowly just above her hips. I went across the top of her butt cheeks and then, pressing into the soft flesh of her cheeks, I nibbled and licked at her skin. She began moving her hips up and down and back and forth as I teased her skin, dancing over it lightly with my tongue.

I continued to make circles down her cheeks and onto the back of the thigh of her left leg. Very slowly I licked and made circles over the soft but firm skin of her thigh, going lower. When I reached the back of her knee, I spent several minutes using the tip of my tongue. She rolled her leg back and forth slightly, responding to the sensation of being caressed with my tongue. I moved down her thigh, teasing her skin, nibbling with my lips. I reached her ankles and made circles down the side of her foot. She continued to sigh as I made my way back up her left leg. Slowly caressing, lightly licking with the tip of my tongue. Again, I stopped at her knee, teasing the skin. As I moved up her inner thigh she sighed. I loved the feel of her soft, warm skin. She parted her legs to allow me to move between her legs. The only part of my body touching her were my lips and tongue. I made very small, wet circles with my tongue. I moved higher and she spread her legs even more. I glanced up between them. I could see the lips of her pussy were already becoming moist. I moved higher and over to the back of her leg and across her left butt cheek.

I again went back and forth across the small of her back before making my way down her right leg. I followed the same pattern of dancing across her skin with the moistened tip of my tongue and nibbling at her skin with my lips. She continued to move her hips up and down and back and forth and I slowly made my way down her leg, pausing at the knee. I licked around her ankle and moved up her leg. As I reached her knee I moved up her inner thigh. She spread her legs even farther apart. The slit of her pussy was opened slightly. Her lips were becoming puffy. There was a drop of fluid just as the opening of her vaginal canal. I wanted to move up and lick it off, but I resisted the temptation. That would come later.

I teased the soft skin of her inner thigh, moving up slowly, allowing my tongue to make circles as I moved to the back of her leg and up across her right cheek. I made circles up the middle of her back to her shoulders. I nibbled her neck and made my way around to her lips. I kissed her. She smiled and sighed. "Turn over," I whispered to her. She rolled over and I straddled her. Holding myself up so no part of my body touched hers except for my tongue, I moved down her neck. Again, my tongue made small, wet circles over her skin. Down her chest I moved. I lowered my tongue to her right nipple and began making circles around it and her areola. Immediately her areola puckered and her nipple became erect. I danced around it, making wider circles around her breast. I reversed my movements, retracing the trail I had taken, moving back to the nipple. When I reached it again, I opened my mouth, lowering it over her areola. When my opened lips made contact with the skin, I sucked in, pulling her areola and nipple into my mouth. My tongue began to caress the extended nipple, putting more pressure around the areola. With the flat of my tongue, I licked the underside of her nipple and areola as I sucked a little harder. Peyton moaned.

I spent several minutes, focusing all of my attention and my contact with her body on the right breast. "Mmmmm," she sighed. She placed her hand behind my head, but I used my hand to place it back on the bed. I wanted no contact except my tongue on her body. I sucked and licked. I moved to her left breast, covering the areola with my mouth and sucking. My tongue danced over and around her nipple, making it hard. I pushed into her breast as I sucked harder, milking her nipple and areola with my tongue. As she moaned, I moved down her torso, back and forth, as I slowly moved my attention toward her lower abdomen. Her legs were spread so I moved my knees between them, trying to avoid touching her. As I licked down her lower abdomen, she raised her hips. I moved down her left leg, teasing the skin of her thigh, down over her knee and chin to the ankle. After spending a couple of minutes there, I moved up again, very slowly making circles and nibbling.

I moved up her inner thigh. She raised her knees up, bending them, spreading them open. As I caressed the soft, smooth skin, I could see that her pussy was gaping open. Moisture collected on her lips and between them, glistening. I moved as far up her inner thigh as I could without touching her pussy. She lifted her hips, inviting me to invade her womanhood with my tongue. I could almost feel the warmth. I made my way back to the upper part of her leg, across the pubic area just above her mound, and to her right leg. Very slowly, my tongue caressed her skin and I moved down the leg. I made my way back up. When I reached the inner thigh, she moaned openly. My tongue caressed the skin of her inner thigh as I moved farther and farther up as slowly as I could. "You are driving me insane," she said as she moaned. She raised her hips, presenting me with her opened wet lips.

Holding my self up on my elbows, I lowered my mouth to her pussy. I softly blew air over her lips. "Oh my," she moaned. I extended my tongue as far as I could, and with only the tip, I very slightly brushed over her lips. I moved up and down one side, then the other. I could taste her. I could feel the heat. I pressed a little harder, pushing into the skin of her lips as I moved up and down. I then lowered my head as far as I could, extending my tongue. I placed it between her lips as low as I could, just above her anal area. I licked upward, between her lips, slightly moving my tongue up and down and I moved upward. She cried out, "Oh, oh, oh.." as she raised her hips off the bed.

I moved down with the same tongue motion. I pushed in a little deeper and made my way up again, stopping just below her clit, which was peeping out from its hood. I moved down again. I pushed in a bit more and moved upward. A bit of juice ran out of her pussy onto my tongue. I moved up again, stopping short of her clit, and back down again. The next time, I stopped and pushed my tongue into her. My face made contact with her opened lips and I pushed as deeply into her as I could. She raised her hips and pushed them toward my face. I pushed my tongue in and out, actually making love to her with it. She matched my movements, seeming to force my tongue deeper into her now soaked opening. I moved my tongue up and down and around the inside of her channel. Between my saliva and her juices, my face and her pussy were soaked.

Using just the tip again, I moved my tongue upward. When I reached her clit, I began making circles around it. Peyton lifted her hips. Her pussy was as opened as she could make it, exposing the pink, wet flesh to me. I opened my mouth and lowered it over her clit area. I sucked gently, causing the small pearl to extend into my mouth. I began flicking over it with my tongue. Immediately, Peyton began moving up and down, pushing toward my mouth. I began pushing my tongue against the area just above her clit. I focused attention on the stem that extends down to the clit and often gets hard on a woman. I began to caress it with my tongue as I moved up and down over the clit. Peyton went wild. She moaned loudly, moving up and down. She grasped my head with her hands, pulling me into her. It was as she was attempting to masturbate herself with my mouth.

"Oh..oh..oh.." she cried out. Her movements quickened as she forced my mouth against her. I lowered my arms and placed them under her thighs, reaching around and over them. I reached down to her pussy and pulled her lips apart a little wider. My mouth still covered her clit and my tongue danced over it. I sucked very gently, not wanting to cause pain. I licked over her clit and moved down, pushing my tongue into her opening. I moved in and out for several moments before making my way back to the clit. Peyton moaned. I increased the speed of my movements and she cried out, "Ahhhhhh...I'm cumming." The muscles in her thighs tightened and she closed her legs against my head. Her hips were raising and lowering as the spasms swept through her lower abdomen. I increased the speed of my tongue moving across her clit. I felt a flow of moisture over my face and down my chin. I lapped as much as I could, pulling her fluids into my mouth. I could taste her sweetness as she pulled my face into her shaking body.

Her spasms ebbed after what seemed like an eternity. I continued licking and sucking. After a brief pause, she began to shake again. She cried out again. Her hips moved faster, her legs tightened again. Her breath came in gasps. Her moans grew in length. I could feel the intensity of her spasms from her movements. As the wave of sensation weakened, I slowed my movements. I felt her legs relax, spreading out again. Her hands dropped from gripping my head. I licked slowly up her pussy opening. As I pulled away, I looked directly into her opening. A pool of whitish fluid was pooled in her opening. I pulled my right hand from under her leg and inserted my index finger. I pushed in deeply and pulled out. The fluid ran out and down her space between her pussy and ass. I moved my finger in and out slowly. The muscles of her vaginal walls were pulsating.

Her breathing had slowed but it remained deep. I raised myself up and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed. Her hands were over her breasts. She was pulling on each nipple between her thumbs and index fingers. I lowered my mouth to them. She moved her hands and I began sucking on her right breast, then her left. She massaged each into my mouth as I sucked, pulling as much into my mouth as I could. After a few minutes, I raised up to her. I kissed her. She placed her hand behind my head and held my lips against hers. She pushed her tongue into my mouth as if she wanted to taste herself. As our lips separated, she opened her eyes and looked into mine.

"How do you do that?" she said softly. "How do you know what makes me feel what I just felt?"

I smiled. "My darling, I do what you seem to like. I just want to give you as much pleasure as I can."

"Well, I know one thing. You caused me to feel as much pleasure as I could stand." She pulled me down to her. I laid over her, placing my arms under her. We embraced tightly for several minutes. I rolled to lay beside her, my left arm under her head. She turned toward me. Her breathing was almost back to normal. Her face was still a little flushed. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Peyton." I pulled her more against my body.

"But I don't just love you because of this. I love you because you are who you are."

"I know, darling. I love pleasing you. But I love pleasing you because I love who you are."

We remained laying together, her leg between mine. She closed her eyes. After a few minutes I could tell her breathing was easy and deep. She had dozed off. I smiled. "Mr. Scott, you are one lucky man," thought to myself. "How am I going to make this happen?" At that moment I could not have known the changes that would take place. As I held this young, but mature, teenage girl in my arms, I only knew that my life had been changed forever. I committed to myself then that I would do whatever it took to make her my partner for life.

Peyton slept for nearly twenty minutes. She opened her eyes, raised up, and looked at me. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to go to sleep on you."  
I gave her a hug. "Well, let's just say I'm glad you went to sleep because of what you felt rather than going to sleep while I was making you feel it."

She punched me in the stomach. "Silly. I could never sleep through that. Besides, it's your fault. You exhausted me." She leaned up and kissed me. "Thank you. That was unbelievable."

"You're welcome. My pleasure."

"Hmmm. I wouldn't say that. But, I can do something about that." She slid her hand down my chest and wrapped her fingers around my semi-soft cock. She kissed me again, pushing her tongue into my mouth. I met it with mine. As we kissed and as she slowly stroked, my cock began to grow.

Peyton looked at me. She smiled. "I think I'll give you a dose of your own medicine." She kissed my neck and moved down to my chest. She began teasing my nipple with her tongue. It immediately puckered and poked up. She moved to the other nipple, sucking on it. I felt her tongue playing with it. She then made her way slowly down over my abdomen. As she rolled between my legs, I spread them. She raised up on her knees, sitting back on her feet. Leaning over, she licked the head of my cock, opened her mouth, and lowered down around it. I felt her tongue licking the underside as she moved up and down. She began stroking with her hand and she moved her mouth up and down. She would pause, lick around the end, then cover it completely. It felt good. My cock was erect.

Peyton continued her attention to my cock for several minutes. She raised up, looking at me. Lucas, I want to please you."

"Sweetheart, you are pleasing me." She once again placed me in her mouth, stroking and moving her mouth up and down. "I need to tell you that yesterday I bought some condoms." She looked up at me.

She smiled. "Hmmm. That's good." She stroked me as she looked at me. "What do you prefer? I can please you this way, or..."

"As good as this feels, I would really like to make love to you." She nodded.

"That wold be nice." She continued to stroke me. She moved her mouth up and down, licking the end of my cock. I reached over to the bedside table, opened the drawer and took out the condoms. I took a foil pack from the box and removed the condom. Peyton raised up.

"Can I do it?" she asked. She took the condom and looked at it. "I've never done this before." She realized way it was to go on and placed the condom over the tip of my very erect cock. She unrolled it until it was completely on. She stroked me a few more time. "Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm ready." Peyton moved her knees to straddle me, moving up so that her pussy was over me. She slowly lowered herself, directing the tip of my cock into her opening. She was still very wet and the condom was lubricated. I went deeper into her until she was resting on my pubic bone. Even though I had the layer of latex between my cock and her inner walls, I could feel her heat. She began to lift and lower her hips. I reached up and began to massage her breasts. She moved, looking into my eyes and smiling.

"Is this okay?" she asked softly.

"Yes, that's wonderful." I continued to massage her breasts as she increased the speed of her movements. After a few minutes, she leaned over so that I could suck her breasts. I sucked one, then the other. I loved the feel of their softness in my mouth. I began to push up as she lowered herself onto me. I reached up and pulled her down to me. We kissed. I put my hands on her hips and raised her up so I had more freedom to move. As she leaned over, I began moving faster, my cock thrusting into her, my pubic bone making contact with her clit.

"Oh, that's good," Peyton said softly. She her hips and down slightly as I pushed my cock into the depths of her pussy. I would push in and hold it, moving around to stimulate her love pearl.

I could feel the sensation of the beginning of an orgasm. I picked up my speed and rammed my cock into her. My thrusts allowed me to put pressure on her clit. She began to feel the results.

"Oh, Lucas. Love me, love me." I pushed harder up into her. She began to moan. I felt her tighten around my cock. My thrusts increased in speed as she began to cum. She buried her face into my chest, moaning. "Uh, uh, uh," she moaned as my thrusts pushed into her.

"I'm cumming," I moaned. I felt the pressure begin. Then the sensation of release and flow. I felt the semen rising up in me. The spurts came one after another. The intensity seemed to be enhanced because of the tightness of the condom. I felt six strong spasm then they weakened. I felt the warmth of my own sperm coating my cock inside the latex sheath. The spasm decreased in intensity. I could feel myself pulsating inside her tight canal. Her breathing began to calm as we held each other.

"I'm sorry that you have to use one of those," she as I held her.

"It's okay. It's best for us right now." She raised up and I pulled out of her. She moved to her knees, sitting beside me. She took my sheathed cock in her hand. The receptor tip was filled with semen. She stroked gently.

"Can I take it off?"

"Yeah, if you want." She carefully began pulling it off. It was not difficult since my cock was already beginning to lose some of its stiffness. She pulled it off, twisted the opening, and sat it on the table beside the bed. Then, she leaned over and took my cock into her mouth. She sucked, licked, and stroked, cleaning my cock with her lips. I reached for her and pulled her next to me.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure," she said. "Literally, my pleasure." She smiled, kissing me deeply. She laid in my arms for the next thirty minutes. For the next hour, we simply held each other.

We dressed. I drove Peytonn home rather than taking the boat. Her grandmother was not home so we sat in the truck for a while. She said she would call me on Monday. I assured her I would arrange to pick her up one day when school was over. We agreed on a place where she would meet me near her school. We kissed for a long time. Finally, she left me in the truck, walking to her house. She unlocked the door and waited for me to drive out of site.

"I love her," I said to myself. "It makes no sense at all that she and I should feel what we do, but it is real." I drove home and spend the rest of the afternoon staring at the tv, not paying attention to what was on. I was trying to make plans for the future. So many hurdles to be overcome. So much time that needed to pass. Yet, there had to be a way. Little did I know what events would occur that would effect our lives.


	12. Chapter 12

School began of Peyton. I returned to work. Several times Sharon or Jeremy asked me if I was doing okay, saying I seemed down in the dumps. I assured them all was fine, spending much of my day in my office. I missed Peyton and found myself daydreaming about her often. Peyton called me every day and we planned on my picking her up on Friday after school. I bought a couple of soft drinks and we went to a park on the lake. We thought it best not to be too visible in public places where we might be spotted by teachers or other students. We sat at a picnic table and talked about her school courses and my work. We kissed often but avoided getting too passionate. I dropped her off at her house before her grandmother arrived from work.

So, my days passes slowly. It was always good to talk to Peyton, even better to see her. But our time together was limited. She became more involved in her school work. I did all I could to focus on my work at the office. The days came and went. Weeks passed. The weather cooled and Fall came. Peyton did not have a cell phone so I bought her one and added it to my personal plan. She kept it hidden from her granny to keep from having to answer any questions. I disliked having to sneak around to see each other but for the moment we could think of no other way to be together.

Toward the end of October Peyton called to tell me she could meet me at the cove. Her granny was going to be away until late afternoon. I quickly made my way across the lake. She was waiting on me when I arrived. It was a cool morning and she was in jeans, a sweater, and a jacket. I also was dressed for cool weather. I even brought a blanket which she wrapped around herself as I sped across the lake toward my house. Once docked we rushed to the house. I had already started a fire in the fireplace.

"I have missed you being here," I told her as I pulled her into my arms as soon as we entered.

"I have missed it, too. I feel like there is a big piece of my life missing." We embraced and kissed deeply. She felt so good in my arms. She leaned against me, wrapping her arms around me. It seemed that I was a whole person again.

"Do you need anything?" I asked Peyton.

"What did you have in mind?" she replied. "I can think of several things."

I laughed as I hugged her again. "Well, I was thinking of something to drink. I can make some coffee."

"No, I don't need anything right now. I just feel so good being with you." I sat on the sofa. I motioned for Peyton to sit. She sat down, turning so that she was able to lay across me and we could hold each other. We kissed. Our tongues played. Our hands caressed. The passion grew. My left arm was holding her to me. My right hand was free to move over her body. She placed her left hand behind my head, holding me to her as we kissed. I moved my right hand down her side and slipped it under her sweater. Her skin felt so smooth and warm. I caressed her back and side. After a few minutes, I moved my hand around to her bra-covered breast. I massaged her left breast through the bra. She moaned slightly into our kiss. I move my hand around and unfastened the clasp of her bra. With it loosened, I moved my hand around, pushed it under her bra and began massaging her breast.

"Oh," she sighed as we lips parted. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "It feels so good to be touched by you."

After a few more minutes of kissing and massaging, Peyton leaned away from me. She reached down to the bottom of her sweater and pulled it over her head. She quickly slid her bra off her arms. I admired her body.

"I think your breasts are a little bigger," I said with a smile.

"Do you think so?" She cupped them with her hands. "All the more to enjoy your touch."

We kissed again as I massage each breast, feeling their fullness and firmness. Our passion was growing. We broke from the kiss and Peyton stood. She stood in front of me and unbuttoned her jeans. I look the not so subtle hint and stood beside her. I removed my shoes and shirt

"I'll be right back," I said as I made my way to the bedroom. The first thing I did was get a condom from the bedside table. I grabbed a couple of pillows from my bed. On my way back to the great room, I stopped by a closet and took a thick quilt from the shelf. By the time I returned, Peyton was wrapped in the throw from the back of the sofa and standing in front of the fire place. As I walked up to her, she tossed the throw aside and stood before me completely naked. She took the quilt and spread it on the floor in front of the fireplace while I undressed. Within seconds we were both feeling the warmth from the fire, embracing with our naked bodies touching. We lowered ourselves to the quilt.

Peyton laid on her back. I laid beside her, propped up on my left arm and elbow. Her hair was spread across the pillow. The firelight flickered over her face. Her eyes sparkled. We kissed. I softly bit her lower lip, then traced my tongue over her lips. She caressed my face.

"I love you, Peyton," I said softly.

"I love you, Lucas." She pulled me to her, our lips softly touching. Our tongues probed each other's mouth. I caressed her breasts, massaging them, tracing around her areola with my fingertip. She placed her hand behind my head and pulled me toward her breasts. I began caressing them with my tongue, going from her left to her right breast. She directed me to her right one, pulling me to her with her left hand, massaging her breast into my mouth with her right. "That feels so good," she whispered.

I sucked the areola gently. This caused the nipple to harden. I caressed it with the flat of my tongue. I cold feel the puffiness of the areola as Peyton pushed her mound into my mouth. She was feeding her breast to me. I sucked a bit harder as I felt her body began to respond. Her hips moved slightly as she moaned. After a bit, I released her from my mouth. I traced around the areola with my tongue.

"Yep, they're fuller," I whispered.

"Hmmm." They're happy, too," she sighed. I moved to her other breast and continued sucking, licking, teasing, and caressing her areola and nipple. There was such a softness to her skin and yet her breast was firm. I could feel the mound responding to my attention as she massaged it, pushing it up and into my waiting lips. I began to suck harder. I milked her using the flat of my tongue.

I was almost embarrassed as I thought, "Some day a baby is going to be very happy." Then, another thought came to me. "I hope the baby is mine."

After a few more minutes, Peyton released the pressure of her hand, pulling me into her breast. I raised up to her and kissed her lips. She smiled. "I wish there was some way I could tell you what that feels like."

"Well, I wish there was someway I could tell you what it feels like to me. I love the way you feel."

We kissed. "But, I'm not finished." I moved down to her breast and sucked each one gently. Then, I moved slowly down her stomach, caressing her legs with my right hand. I moved down her left leg and back up slowly. As I moved down her right leg, she spread her legs apart. I lowered my head to lay a kissed to just above her pubic mound. I kissed down her right leg, my tongue lightly dancing over her skin. I move up, nibbling her inner thigh.

Peyton spread her legs far enough for me to roll between them. I made circles with my tongue down her left leg. As I moved back up, she reached down, grasping my head, pulling me into her. I glanced at her pussy. The lips were open and very pink. They were moist and swollen. I extended my tongue and licked them. "Oh," she sighed as her body flinched to my touch. She pulled me into her. My tongue slide between her labia. I began moving up and down. Her taste was a bit salty. I could feel the heat.

I pushed my tongue inside her. She lifted her hips, inviting me to delve as deeply as I could. I moved my tongue in and out, licking up and down. I began drinking the fluid that began to flow from within her.

"Lucas, I won't last long," she moaned. "It has been so long." I moved my attention to her clit. "Ahhhh," she moaned again. After teasing her hardening clit, making circles around it, and licking over it with the flat of my tongue, I lifted up. I could tell she was getting close to cumming.

"I want to make love to you," I said. I raised up to her, my body laying over hers.

"I want it, too. I want to love you."

I raised up on my knees, looking down at her body. My cock was erect and very hard. Peyton reached down and began to stroke it. I reached for the condom, opened it, and began applying it. Peyton took over, unrolling it over my hardness. She smiled. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, this is the best way for now." She finished putting the condom on and laid back. She was so beautiful. The look on her face was pure anticipation. She licked her lips as I lowered myself to her. She raised her hips from the floor. She gently guided the tip of my cock into her wet and warm opening. As I pushed in, she met my movements by pushing up. I pushed the entire length into her. Even through the condom I could feel how hot she was. She was tight around me.

"Oh, my lord," she moaned. "Oh, Lucas, I want you."

I leaned down to her. As we kissed, she wrapped her legs around my thighs, resting her feet inside my knees. She began to move up and down. Her muscles encircled my cock and began milking it.

"Mmmmm," I moaned into our kiss. I rose, pulling out almost all the way, then I slowly pushed in, a fraction of an inch at a time. I could feel the tightness grasping me. I pushed in until my pubic bone pressed against her clit.

"Ahhh," she moaned. I began to move against her, using my body to stimulate her love button. I would pull out, then push in, pressing against her. Her movements only enhanced the sensation she felt and the stimulation I felt. I could feel her responding as her movements increased. "Oh, oh.." she sighed into our kiss.

I slowed my movements, pulling out, trying to prevent her from cumming. I wanted to make this last as long as possible. We looked at each other. She smiled, licking her lips. "You feel good."

"You feel pretty good yourself," I whispered as I slowly pushed in again. "I can feel how warm you are."

"Me, too," she said, nodding, biting her lower lip. I pulled out again, pushing in all the way, causing my pubic area to press against her clit. I could feel the tip of my cock pressing against her cervix. Our movements continued. Again, she seemed to be approaching an orgasm. I slowed, pulled away from her, looking into her eyes.

"You know, you are driving me crazy," she said. She smiled, "But I love it." I pushed in again. She rose to meet me. She reached down and placed her hands behind my waist, just above my hips. She pulled me into her, holding me, forcing my body against her, forcing my cock into her depths. I began to make short, deep thrusts. She cried out. Her body began to shake. Her legs closed against my thighs. "Oh, yes. Like that." I increased the speed of my movements. I pushed deep within her, my pubic bone pressing against her clit.

"Ahhhhhh," she cried out. She pushed against me, moving up and down rapidly. Her body spasmed. She raised her head, burying her face into my chest. "Oh, oh, oh..." she moaned. I increased the speed and the lengths and force of my thrusts. Peyton continued to cum as I thrust into her. "Ah, ah, ah," she moaned between short, quick breaths.

I felt her vaginal muscles spasm and close around my cock. As I moved in and out, they stroked my cock. The head was grasped in her wetness. I pushed against the depths of her pussy. I could feel the pressure growing in my lower body. The sensation to my cock was electric. I felt the orgasm grow. Suddenly, the flood gates opened. I felt the force of my orgasm force my semen to surge through my cock. "Ahhhhh," I moaned as I increased my speed. Peyton was pushing up to meet my thrusts. As her orgasm reached high intensity, I exploded into the condom. I felt the heat of my fluid surround the head of my cock as I filled the receptacle end, forcing my cum to surround my cock.

After what seemed like an unending series of spasms forcing spurt after spurt of my seed into the condom, the force weakened. Peyton slowed her thrusts. We were both breathing heavily. My arms grew weak, trying to keep myself from collapsing on top of her. Her legs collapsed beside me, her ankles resting on my knees. I looked at her. Her eyes were closed. Her tongue caressed her lips. I leaned down, kissing her, our tongues playing with each other.

"Hmmm," I was able to moan. Peyton opened her eyes and looked into mine. She smiled. She blew out her breath.

"Wow," she said. "That was unbelievable,"

I could only nod. I slowly pulled out of her, reaching down to grasp the condom. I had no doubt that it was full. I rose onto my knees and slowly pulled the soaked latex from around my softening cock. I twisted the end, laying it aside. I laid beside Peyton, my right leg laying between her legs. I reached down with my right hand and cupped her pussy. She was soaked. I pressed my middle finger into her, moving it in and out slowly. Her opening was expanded and fluid was slowly oozing from her depths. I used it to lubricate my finger. I slowly moved it up to her clit. Peyton flinched.

Her love pearl was still hard, extended from under its hood. I slowly made a circle around it. I began to caress over it with my fingertip. Looking into her face, I could see her respond. I continued my attention to the hard, sensitive button. She moaned as her body flinched. I leaned down and began sucking her right breast.

"Oh, Lucas," she sighed. My fingertip continued to gently caress her, moving down into the depths of her pussy, then returning to her clit. Her hips slowly moved up and down. I sucked harder, my tongue dancing over her nipple. Peyton moved her legs, tightening them against my leg. She pushed up against my hand. My finger flicked over the still swollen clit. She sighed. "Oh, oh..." as I increased the speed as I gently moved around and over it.

Her breathing increased. She placed her hand behind my head, pulling me into her breast. I sucked harder as I increased the speed of my attention to her clit. She raised her hips as the spasm began. I pushed my finger deep within her, the flat of my hand pressing against her clit and lips. I felt her muscles tighten. She moaned deeply as she began to cum. The fluids flowed against my hand. My finger could feel the wetness grow. She gasp in short breaths. "Ahhhhh," she cried out, forcing herself up against the pressure of my hand. I pushed deeper within her, pulling out and pushing in quickly. She cried out, her body convulsing against mine. "Oh, oh, oh," she cried out. Her body went completely stiff. She pushed her head back, she lifted her hips up, the orgasm swept through her body. Then, she collapsed. Breathing in short, quick gasps, her body slowly calmed. I felt her vaginal muscles pulsating as the spasms weakened.

"I love you," I whispered as I lifted up from her breast and kissed her softly on the lips.

Peyton rolled against my body and pulled me to her. Our legs intertwined as we became one. We breathed together. We sighed together. For several minutes we melded into one person. For that moment there was no time, no world outside. There was just us, here, together in the warmth of the fire and the passion of our love. We released the hold we had on each other. I looked into Peyton's face. There were tears in her eyes.

"It's not right, Lucas," she said softly. "It's not right." A tear rolled down her cheek. "How can people say that what we feel is wrong? I want the world to know what I feel for you. Just because I am young doesn't mean I don't feel. How can people who do not know me tell me I am too young to feel what I know I feel at this moment?"

I gently wiped the tear from her cheek. "I know. I know what you are feeling. I want to go out on the deck and shout to this world that I love you." I kissed another tear away. I pulled Peyton into me, wrapping my arms around her, savoring this moment when our world was where we were. I held her for a long time, feeling her against me.

"I need to tell you this." She looked up at me, resting her head on the pillow. I touched her face. "I promise you that no matter how long it takes, I commit myself to you. No matter what happens, no matter what we have to do, I pledge my life to you." She smiled, placing her fingers against my face. "If you will have me, I want you to marry me. I want you to be my wife."

", I want it more than I want life. I need you to know that what I feel is no teenage puppy love thing. I do love you. I don't have much life experience, but I don't need it to know that what I feel is real and from my heart."

We embraced again, laying beside each other. I reached around and pulled the edge of the quilt over us. We kissed softly. We told each other of our love several times, smiling, feeling what no one else might understand. Peyton closed her eyes as she rested against me. I closed mine, feeling her hair against my face. For an hour, we enjoyed the quietness of the wood cracking in the fire.

I finally opened my eyes. I realized I had gone to sleep. Peyton was looking at me, smiling. "You snored," she said with a giggle.

"Sorry," I said.

"Don't be. I just hope it was me that made you sleep that hard." She paused, reaching down and taking my very limp cock into her hand. "Hmm, maybe I should say, made you sleep this soundly."

"Yes, ma'am, it is your fault. You drained my energy, along with anything else that could be drained." She giggled again. "But I am glad it was you." We kissed quickly. "How about a shower?" She nodded and we pushed the quilt from over us. The fire had died down enough that the room had cooled. She shivered. I stood, taking her hand, and pulling her to her feet.

Peyton pushed me to the side. "Last one to the hot water is an Eskimo," she called out as she began running to the bedroom. I chased after her. She stopped at the toilet. "Do you mind? I need to pee." I started to turn away. "You don't have to leave, you know." She sat, peed, tore off some tissue, wiped her pussy, and stood. She flushed the toilet and stepped into the shower. "Your turn," she said.

"Thanks," I said as I moved to the toilet. "Hey," I said. Peyton looked at me. I pointed to the toilet. "You forgot to raise the seat. If this is going to work, you must remember to raise the seat." Peyton laughed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I need to get used to having a man in the house." She laughed as she stepped into the shower. I relieved myself and joined her. We played, teased each other, and lathered each other. At that moment all was right in the world. At that moment, our world was a house located on a lake. Beyond this space and time, there was nothing else. Inside this space and time were two people, as unlikely as it might seem, who were in love.

After our shower, I dressed in sweat pants and shirt. Peyton asked if I had something she could wear. I looked through my closet and found another pair of sweat pants. They were small for me and they were big for her but she put them on. She laughed at herself. I tossed her a sweat shirt. She put it on. It was hanging loose on her body.

"Hmmm. Don't I look sexy?" she asked with a laugh.

I hugged her, "You would look sexy to me wearing a suit of armor."

We both put on socks and made our way to the kitchen.

"How about some lunch," I asked.

"Sure. Would you like for me to fix something?"

I pulled her into my arms. "You've already fixed something. I really would like something to eat."

She punched me on the arm.

"Naughty boy. I was just trying to make myself useful." We kissed. She opened the fridge and peered inside. "Looks like a bachelor's fridge to me." She took a package of frozen chicken breasts from the freezer. "Do you have any pasta?" I pointed to the cabinet where I kept the pasta. Peyton looked through the boxes and finally settled on Rotini. She gathered other items she needed from the fridge and began working at a meal. "Hey, you got any herbs and spices?" Again, I pointed to a cabinet. She looked through a small assortment . "Ah, this will do just fine." She looked at me. "Now, you just have a seat, or you can put a pot of water on the stove."

"Yes, ma'am," I said, emphasizing the "ma'am." I put water in a large boiler and placed it on the burner, turning on the flame under it. I sat back down and watched her. She was amazing. She busied herself with the chicken, thawing it in the microwave. She hummed some poplar song as she worked. She seemed comfortable with herself and with me. "Oh, how I wish it could be forever," I said to myself. I was smiling when she glanced at me.

"What?" she said.

I flushed a bit. "Oh, I was just thinking." She looked at me with a questioning expression. "I was thinking about how you make me feel." She sat the knife she was using on the counter. She held her hands to the side, walking to me. She leaned down and kissed me.

"I like the way I am feeling right now. It's like I belong here."

"You do," I said softly. "You belong here." She returned to preparing lunch as I basked in the delight of having her in my life.

Peyton prepared a pasta dish with the chicken. We made a salad and sat at the table sharing the meal as if we had been doing it for years. We finished the meal and cleaned up the dishes. We spent the next couple of hours kissing and chatting. Eventually, the inevitable had to be said,

"Lucas, I guess you need to take me home." We embraced before we redressed in our clothes.

I walked out on the deck. Peyton followed me. I walked to the railing and looked over the lake. I placed my hands on either side of my mouth and shouted. "I love Peyton." There was an echo over the water. I pulled her into my arms and I kissed her deeply. "I love you," I whispered to her.

I drove her home, pulling into the drive. "I'll call you," she said. "If it's okay."

"You can call me anytime. If I don't answer, it is because I may be in a meeting, but leave a message." We kissed. She got out of the truck and walked to the house. She turned, waved, and blew me a kiss. I waved as I pulled out of the drive. The trip to my house seemed like it took hours. I went into my great room, added wood to the fire, and folded the quilt that was on the floor. I put it away and replaced the pillows on the bed. I sat on the bed, putting my hand down, gliding over the bedspread.

"Oh, how I want you to share this with me. I want it for the rest of my life." The rest of the day and evening I watched tv, moped around, missing her presence.

The days again became weeks. Peyton called everyday. We laughed, we sighed. We expressed our love and how much we missed each other. I stayed busy with work. Peyton was doing great in her school work. Time was passing slowly. And there was so much more time that needed to pass.

I talked to my parents often. During one conversation, my mom asked me about my plans for Thanksgiving. I had not given any thought to that holiday, assuming I would make a trip to South Carolina to their home. My mom suggested that our family meet at my house. I was agreeable to that, knowing that my brother and sister and their families enjoyed being there. After we discussed having a get together, my mom said she would call the rest of the family and see if all agreed to meeting at my house. I was watching a football game after my conversation with my folks. The thought came to me. "Why not invite Peyton and her grandmother?" I immediately called the number I had for Cynthia's house. Peyton answered the phone.

"Hello," I said. "It's me." There was a pause. I knew Peyton would be surprised that I called her.

"Hey," she finally said. I could hear the questioning in her voice.

"Listen. I just talked to my mom. She has suggested that my family gather here for Thanksgiving Day. I want to invite you and your granny to share the day with us." Again there was a pause.

"Do you think it will be okay?" Peyton was almost whispering.

"Sweetheart, I think I can manage to keep my hands off of you for a few hours."

"Oh, Lucas." she said softly with a laugh. "I'll ask granny and call you back."

"Peyton, please tell her that I want very much for the two of you to share the day with us. I would like for you both to meet my family." We said our goodbyes. About thirty minutes later, the phone rang. It was Cynthia.

"Lucas," she said. "I don't want Peyton and me to impose on your family gathering." I assured her that I was inviting them because I wanted them to meet my family and share the day. Cynthia finally agreed to come and asked if she could bring anything. I suggested a dessert and she assured me she would be happy to do that. I told her I would call with directions before the day came.

Thanksgiving Day came. My parents arrived the day before, sleeping in one of the bedrooms. My brother, Nathan, and his wife, Haley, and their two kids arrived just after ten a.m. Jacob was eight and Nacy was 6. Within the hour, Lily, my sister, and her husband, Elton, arrived with Suzie, their 4 year old, and Samantha, who just turned eighteen months. We were chatting and catching up. I informed them that some friends were joining us. My dad asked if I warned them about the family. We all laughed. Peyton and Cynthia arrived in thirty minutes.

"Well, I guess my directions weren't so bad," I said as I walked onto the porch to greet them.

"They were good," Cynthia said. I gave her a hug and invited her into the house. Peyton lagged behind. We clasped hands before she walked through the door. I wanted to take her into my arms and kiss her. I introduced Cynthia and Peyton to my family. The kids immediately were drawn to Peyton. Cynthia joined my mom and sister in the kitchen. The kids gathered around Peyton, wanting her to play a game. I sat with Nathan, Elton, and my dad, but I kept my eye on Peyton, watching her smile, hearing her laugh, and wanting so much to spend time alone with her.

The meal was great. It was nice to see how my family accepted Cynthia and Peyton. I was happy that a lot of personal questions were not asked. There was much laughter and my dad told a lot of fishing stories, some of them about me. Following the meal the table was cleared and dishes placed in the dishwasher. My dad suggested a tour of the lake. Since the pontoon was certified for only eight adults, I volunteered to stay behind. It seemed to be assumed that since Peyton was the token teenager, she would be the babysitter for the little ones. Jacob wanted to go on the boat so my folks, my siblings and their spouses, and Cynthia went out on the boat. Nacy and Suzie occupied themselves with a game and dolls. Samantha had been asleep but roused. Peyton realized she had a messy diaper and went to change it. I was in the kitchen when she came in holding the drowsy eighteen-month old.

"Hey. What ya' doing?"

"I'm putting some leftovers in the freezer so I'll have something to eat after all this is over." I pointed to several containers. "I'm not about to let all this food leave here."

Peyton walked over to me, leaned up, and gave me a kiss. She looked down at Samantha. "Think you might want one or two of these someday?" She kissed Sam on the forehead as she slept again.

"It all depends on a couple of things," I said with a smile.

"And just what might those couple of things be?" Peyton asked.

"Well, first, do they ever come already housebroke?"

Peyton quickly replied, "You men are nothing but wimps. You can clean a fish but you can't change a diaper." She laughed. "But, if you have one of these precious gems, you'll learn." She looked at me. "Okay, what's the second thing? You said there were a couple."

I turned to her. I placed my hands on her shoulders and smiled. "You have to have them with me."

I leaned down to kiss her.

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do." She gently rocked Sam back and forth. "I'll go put her down again." She glanced back over her shoulder. "The next one, you get to change. It's not too early to learn." I made a face and she laughed as she headed to the bedroom. When she returned I was sitting on the sofa. Nacy and Suzie had gone out to the deck. It was a beautiful day; warm for Thanksgiving. Peyton sat beside me.

"Thank you for inviting us."

"I feel like you are my family. I wanted you here. I hope someday you will be." She cuddled up to me and I put my arm around her. We kissed briefly, knowing that at any time two active girls could come bounding into the room. I held her for a bit until we heard voices.

"The lake tour must be over." We rose from the sofa. I went to the kitchen. Peyton went out to sit with Nacy and Suzie.

"That was nice," my mom said. "And today has been wonderful, but I guess we need to hit the road. We've got a drive ahead of us."

The rest of the family also stated their need to leave. Parents rounded up their kids and all that went with them. Cynthia thanked me for the day. Peyton did the same with a wink. I watched them all pile into their cars. Peyton held Samantha until her mom was ready to put her in the car seat.

"Thanks, Peyton. It was nice to have a little break from motherhood." Haley gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. The cars pulled away.

"Well, we need to be heading home. Thanks again," Cynthia said. Peyton got into the car with her grandmother and they drove away. I was suddenly overwhelmed by a sense of loneliness. I walked back inside and turned on the tv. I sat watching a college football game but my mind was on Peyton. "Will the day ever come?" I thought to myself. "Will the day ever come when we will really be family?"

The weekend passed and I returned to work. I kept myself busy and waited for my cell phone to ring about three-thirty every day. I had just returned home from work one day when I heard a car in the drive. I looked out and saw Cynthia getting out of her car. She walked to the porch. I opened the door and met her.

"Hello, Cynthia. What a nice surprise?"

She looked at me for a moment. "I'd like to talk to you," she said. There was a seriousness in her voice. "I need to ask you. What are your intentions concerning Peyton?"


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I want to leave you guys with another cliffhanger. I hope you don't hate me.**

* * *

I was surprised by her question. It was not one I was prepared for. "I'm not sure what you mean?"

"She thinks she's in love with you." She put emphasis on the word "thinks."

"Did she tell you that?" I asked, trying to calm what I was feeling at the moment.

"No. But she didn't need to. I can see it on her face." She paused. "Actually, I have noticed a change in her since she said she met you. When she returned from that trip you took, it has been even worse."

"Worse? I'm sorry. I still don't understand. What is worse?"

I could see the tension in Cynthia's face. "Her whole attitude. She seems to think she has the world at her doorstep." She looked directly at me. "You know she's only sixteen years old."

"Yes, I know that." Before I could say anything else, she interrupted.

"I think you are a nice man. But I also know you are a man and I know what men are after."

"Cynthia," I tried to speak. She held up her hand.

"I want you to leave my granddaughter alone. I do not want her to be around you again. I can appreciate the job you gave her. And I appreciate the attention you have given her. But she is innocent and naive. She thinks the is old enough to know what she wants in life. Believe me, she isn't." Tears appeared in Cythinia's eyes.

"I went through the same thing with her mother. And I now how that turned out." Her voice became very stern. "I forbid her to see you again. And I will not allow you to be near her again." Then she took on a threatening tone. "I'm not going to ask what you two have done. I think I can guess. But I tell you this; if you come near her again or I find out she has contacted you, I will contact the state authorities and see that you are in prison."

My heart sank. I could not believe this was happening. I tried to speak but Cynthia turned her back to me and headed for the door. "She is too young for you. I expect you to understand that and act like an adult." She opened the door and left. I heard her footsteps across the porch. Her car door slammed. She started the car and left.

I was beyond moving. I was frozen in place. My heart was racing. I managed to make it to a chair and sit down before I collapsed. The room was spinning. I felt the blood rush from my face.

For a long time, I don't really know how long, I sat. My thoughts would not come together. My world had exploded. I felt as though part of my soul had been ripped from me. I finally was able to stand and walk to my bathroom. I fell on my knees at the toilet and threw up. After I got up, I washed my face and rinse my mouth with mouthwash. I made my way to the kitchen for a drink of water.

After that, I walked into the great room and sat on the sofa. When I finally came back to the present it was dark. No light was in the room other than the security light from outside shining through the windows. I looked at the clock. It was after nine p.m. I rose and forced my way to the bedroom. I was able to shower and get into bed.

All I did I did in something of a mental fog. I had no sensation of touching anything or anything touching me. Sometime in the night I must have drifted off to sleep. I was awakened by the ringing of the phone. I reached over to the bedside table to answer it.

"Hello," I said in a daze.

"Lucas." I heard Peyton's voice. She was obviously crying. "Oh Lucas. Granny told me that I cannot see you anymore." Between sobs she was able to tell me that her granny told her that she visited me. "She said she would see you go to prison if I saw you again." Peyton was sobbing. I could hardly understand her. "She said it would be my fault." Her sobbing continued. "I don't know what to do."

"I'm so sorry, Peyton," I managed to say. "I never wanted you to be hurt because of me." I paused. "Please forgive me, and know that I do love you."

Peyton cried some more. "It's not you, Lucas. It's Granny. I'm sorry, too." She paused.

"Lucas, I have to go now." The phone line went dead. I laid in the bed for a long time trying to sort through all of that had happened. It would take time. I needed to think. I needed to recover from the shock I was feeling. "It just can't end like this," I said to myself over and over. "It just can't end like this."


	14. Chapter 14

I managed to go to work the next day. I felt like a zombie, going through the motions of life but not having any life in me. I managed to smile at Sharon and Jeremy, but it was obvious that there was something of a cloud hanging over me. By lunch time, I needed to leave the office. I told Jeremy and Sharon that I did not feel well. They agreed that I should go home. I made my way home. I sat on the deck in the coolness of the afternoon shade and thought. As was my nature, I attempted to put some kind of order to the events of the past months.

First, I had to admit that meeting Peyton was simply a stroke of fate. There was no logic to it. It was just something that happened. Next, I had to admit to myself that what transpired the next day as we each brought ourselves to orgasm, watching each other on the boat, was a fantasy. There could have been nothing more than two people out of control in the moment. That we actually began meeting and came to think that two people so far apart in age could fall in love was unrealistic.

Over the hours of the afternoon, I somehow convinced myself that these weeks with Peyton were without any reason. I was an older man infatuated with a teenage girl.

I went to bed that night, trying to convince myself that what had happened was for the best. I was actually able to sleep. However, the next day, I woke up with her on my mind. Somehow it made sense to say that what we shared should never had happened.

But, at the same time, it did happen. I made a decision. I would give myself to my work. I would keep busy and try to keep the image of Peyton's face out of my mind. I also convinced myself that feeling what I felt only led to hurt for both of us. I would live my life for myself. I managed to persuade myself that I was better off alone.

I continued through the days. I was able to interact on an unemotional level. Work was now my life. The days passed. The weeks came and went. Even though I thought of Peyton, I was able to focus on work. I arrived home one afternoon to find a letter from her. She again apologized for the hurt she caused me.

But what shocked me the most was the news that she and her granny were moving to South Carolina. Cynthia had decided to move in with Peyton's cousin Brooke and her mom. The house near the lake would be put up for rent. They would move as soon as it was rented. She also said that she would not attempt to make contact because she feared that her granny would find out and cause problems for me. I reread the letter several times.

The line that continued to draw my attention contained the words, "I love you. I believe in us. I am always yours."

If only that was true, I thought, as a crawled into bed that night.

I spent the Christmas holidays with my parents. Being away from the house and the lake seemed to make it easier. After I returned, I decided to drive by Peyton's house. There was a different vehicle in the drive. I assumed that the two of them had moved and I would never see Peyton again. She had not mentioned where in South Carolina, Brooke and her mom lived. I decided she did it on purpose so I would not try to find her.

After the first of the year, Jeremy informed me that his wife was expecting their third child. They had discussed it and decided they needed the extra space in the basement that now served as our office. But Jeremy also informed me that he had decided to go to work for a large company in our city. He felt there would be more security for his family. I agreed since I could not argue with him. Janet has decided to be a stay-at-home mom for awhile so it was just Sharon and me who made up our company.

I discussed matters with her and we decided to continue on in business. We located an available office in a business park. The rent was reasonable and our work load seemed to be steady. We moved into the new facility and set it up.

Life again developed a routine.

Over the months, I began to make some changes in our company. I decided to expand the type of service we offered. I hired a couple of post-graduate Geeks who knew computers and programming. I also found a young man who was well experienced in computer graphics. We discussed the possibilities and decided that there was a future in providing a service to companies in the area of computer marketing.

After the first of the year, Jeremy informed me that his wife was expecting their third child. They had discussed it and decided they needed the extra space in the basement that now served as our office. But Jeremy also informed me that he had decided to go to work for a large company in our city. He felt there would be more security for his family. I agreed since I could not argue with him. Janet has decided to be a stay-at-home mom for awhile so it was just Sharon and me who made up our company.

I discussed matters with her and we decided to continue on in business. We located an available office in a business park. The rent was reasonable and our work load seemed to be steady. We moved into the new facility and set it up. Life again developed a routine.

Over the months, I began to make some changes in our company. I decided to expand the type of service we offered. I hired a couple of post-graduate Geeks who knew computers and programming. I also found a young man who was well experienced in computer graphics. We discussed the possibilities and decided that there was a future in providing a service to companies in the area of computer marketing.

The business took off. I had to travel a good bit but that was okay with me. Staying busy was what I wanted. So time went by. Spring ended and summer came. I happened to look at my calendar one day and realized what the next day was. It was Peyton's birthday. I told Sharon and the staff that I would take the next day off for personal business.

I slept late. I prepared breakfast and ate on the deck. After cleaning up the dishes, I dressed in my fishing clothes and headed across the lake in the pontoon boat. I made my way to the cove and actually fished. I thought about Peyton. I replayed the times we shared. I could see her face after we made love. I could hear her laugh. But, in all of my memories, I felt no pain. I even found myself smiling. "I hope she is okay," I said softly as I reeled in my lure.

I fished for awhile and had some luck. I caught enough to make a good meal and headed home. I cleaned the fish at the dock and then put them in the freezer to prepare later on.

The next day I was back as work. And so, the life of Lucas Scott unfolded. Day by day, week after week. The months went by. I was making a lot of money. I was living life on my level. I visited family, I made business trips. I had a couple of birthdays that my family celebrated with me. As far as I could tell, my life was like it had been before I met Peyton.

Somehow, she had become a parentheses in my life. It was an important time. I began to see how special it had been. I remembered how happy I had been with that young girl. She was a sweet and special memory that allowed me to convince myself that I was actually human. I had feelings I had never had before or since. I shared a love that I had never known and would never have again. So, every now and then, I reached back into that span of months, and I pulled into the present the image of her face, the feel of her body, the sound of her voice, the touch on her hand. I would smile. Sometimes I would even talk to her.

She was real and what we shared was real. I could accept the truth of that now. And I often quoted to myself that age-old quip: "It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."

Business continued to boom. I had hired more staff who were paid well and had good benefits. We had developed a name for ourselves in the marketing community and in the world of cyber-business. All seemed to be going well and I thought I had my life planned out. I was now thirty-five years old and a bachelor.

I had dated a few times but I seemed to turn more women off than I attracted. I was always meeting young women at companies where we provided consultation. Some threw themselves at me. Others ignored me. But through these experiences, something always brought my thoughts back to Peyton.

I arrived at work one day, Sharon, who was now my executive assistant, informed me that I had a phone call that seemed important. I returned the call. I was forwarded to a man whose name was Roger Anderson. He identified himself as the executive vice-president of a computer oriented company that I had heard of. As a matter of fact, the company was one of the larger providers of computer networking, software, and technical support in the country. He asked if he could visit with me in my office the following week. I made an appointment. The next week came. He arrived and Sharon ushered him into my office and brought us both cups of coffee. We sipped our coffee and exchanged small talk for a few minutes.

Roger Anderson looked at me and said, "Lucas, may I call you Lucas, I want to mention something to you." I sat down my cup and gave him my attention. "Our company has done business with companies that have used your services. These companies have praised the quality of your work, the capability of your workers, and the value that you offer for what you provide."

"I appreciate their comments and their business," I said, wondering where this conversation was headed.

"Well, to get to the point. I'm sure you want me to do that." He paused. "My corporation would like to discuss the possibility of purchasing your company." I'm sure I showed surprise. This was far from anything I could have imagined. "I know this is sudden. Of course, there will be a need for negotiations, but, we would like for you to consider this."

"I am shocked," I admitted. "I guess I never thought of this company as being anything other than what it is." I paused. "We have a structure here. Each employee has a share in the profits we make. That tends to keep them loyal for a long time." He nodded as if this were news to him. "Before I would ever make such a decision, I would have to talk with my staff."

Roger Anderson shifted in his seat. "So, by allowing them to benefit from the good work they do, they are more loyal to you and the company than they might be if they were just doing a job for a salary?"

"That's the idea. And, if I do say so myself, it has worked. I'll put our turnover rate up against any similar company in the business."

"I'm sure you would." He shifted again. "Well, let me ask you to do this. Will you discuss this with your staff? Their agreement would only mean that you are willing to sit down and discuss the possibility of a merger or an outright purchase."

I agreed to bring it up. He seemed to accept that. He stood, we shook hands, and he left. I mused over the possibilities for a while. I asked Sharon to call all the team leaders to meet with me later that day. I would at least run this buy them.

Over the next two months, our staff discussed the possibilities. A list of concerns and demands were compiled. These were made available to a Mr. Townsend who was our contact person with the corporation. The result was a merger agreement that satisfied every employee of my company since each would get a sizeable stock bonus and a cash bonus. There were two areas that were particularly appealing to me. Rather than a complete take-over, my company would be a stand-along entity under the umbrella of the corporation.

The structure and employment policies remained the same. The other benefit was for me personally. I would no longer work for the company. I was given an settlement of cash and stock that would allow me to live comfortably for the rest of my life without having to work. All I had to do was agree not to begin a competing company for five years. I knew that eventually I would work but for the time being, I would be free to reorder my life.

That deal was the reason that one month later I was sitting in my bass boat casting a lure toward a log. I had begun to invest the profit I made from the merger. I was not going to fish the rest of my life, but I wanted time to put my life back in perspective. A day did not go buy that I did not think of Peyton. I often thought about looking for her, assuming she was still in South Carolina somewhere. I never acted on these thoughts. Instead, I visited my family and enjoyed helping them with some home repairs. I could well afford it.

The months passed and summer came. I was watching tv one night when the news anchor began his program reminding his viewers of the date. It dawned on me. Tomorrow is Peyton's 18th birthday. "I guess I'll go fishing," I said to myself.

The next day, I dressed in my fishing clothes and headed across the lake in the pontoon. In twenty minutes, I was drifting around in the cove where I first met her. I had anchored just a few yards from the bank, casting toward the deeper water where I had sunk trees to make crappie beds. I had a few nibbles but no hard strikes. I sipped a diet Pepsi as I spent the hours of the morning. I ate a sandwich for lunch and was about to cast my lure.

"Catching any fish?" I heard a voice ask. It took only a fraction of a second to realize it was a female voice. My heart began to beat faster as I slowly turned around. "I've always heard you never know what you might catch."


	15. Chapter 15

The blond hair was a little darker and longer. Her shape was definitely more striking. But the smile and the eyes were the same. I laid my rod on the deck and stood, walking to the railing.

"I haven't caught anything worth keeping." I said, barely able to speak. My heart was pounding in my chest. "The last time I caught anything worthy my time, she got away."

"Too bad. Maybe you need to try again." She slowly moved down the bank. I loosened the rope to the anchor and allowed it to have enough slack for me to bring the boat to the bank. I used the trolling motor to push the bow up against the bank.

Peyton took a long step, placing her foot on the bow platform. She continued to walk directly into my open arms. I wrapped my arms around her. She wrapped hers around me. We embraced for a long time before we finally looked at each other. There were tears in her eyes. I think there may have been some in mine too.

"Do you know what today is?" she asked.

I smiled. "Why do you think I'm here? I've spent this day here last year." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I went by the house. When you didn't answer the door, I walked around back. I saw that the pontoon was gone, so I thought you might just be here." She smiled. "I was right."

I placed my hands on her face and pulled her to me. I kissed her softly. "How are you?" I asked, knowing it was a stupid question when I asked it.

"I'm a lot better now." she replied.

"Does your grandmother know you are here?"

Peyton nodded. "Yes. I told her."

"And?"

"She realized a long time ago that she made a mistake. I think I finally proved to her that I am not my mother. She apologized for what she said to me and to you." She paused. "I almost came last year but I decided to wait. I wanted to come when I could be me. I am free. I am now an adult to the people of our society. I make my own decisions. And today, I have decided to be here."

We embraced again. And we kissed again. I stepped back.

"My look at you. You are quite a woman." I looked around the boat. "Would you like to go back to house.?" Then it dawned on me. "What about your car?"

"We can come get it later. It will be okay. I left it in the yard of the people renting the house." I started the motor and we made our way across the lake to my dock. We tied up the boat and made our way up to the house.

"How about something to drink?"

"Sure. First I would like to use the bathroom." She started toward my bedroom.

"You know where it is." I called after her. I prepared two glasses of iced tea. When Peyton returned we sat at the table.

"So, tell me about you," she said.

"There's a lot to tell and then, there's not so much." I explained to her about the company and that I would decide what to do in the future. I did not try to explain that I was hoping at that moment that whatever my future involved would include her.

Peyton explained to me that she completed high school and was offered a scholarship at a fairly prestigious university in South Carolina. For the semester coming up she was supposed to be a second-semester sophomore. We talked about family a while.

"I guess I need to go get my car," she said. Then she turned to me. "Lucas, is it okay if I stay here?"

"If you hadn't ask, I was going to," I replied. We held hands as we drove to her car. She followed me back to the house. I helped with her bags and took them to my bedroom. I decided not to ask how long she was planning on staying. From the weight of the bags, I was thinking it might be a long time.

"Lucas, I have been driving for six hours. Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Oh, sure, go ahead." I was about to leave the bedroom when she spoke.

"And you've been fishing. Don't you think you might need one, too?" I smiled.

"If you don't mind."

"I'm here aren't I?" She began undressing. I stripped off my shirt and shorts. I lowered my boxers. Peyton removed her shirt and shorts. She unfastened her bra and slid her panties down her legs. I moved to her. She moved to me. I pulled her into my arms. We kissed long and passionately. When our lips parted she whispered, "It's good to be home."

We showered together without any sexual play. We laughed and chatted as we soaped up and rinsed. We finished, toweled off, and got onto the bed. As we laid down side-by-side we touched each other, caressing arms and faces.

"I can't believe I'm touching you again," Peyton said softly.

"I was ready to believe I never would again." I whispered. "But I remembered your letter and your words. You wrote, 'I believe in us."

"I'm here. You're here. And now we can really be us and we can tell the whole world." We kissed softly.

"Peyton, I need you."

"I need you, too."

I placed my arm under her head and she cuddled closer to me. We kissed, our tongues dancing. I caressed her face, moving my hand down over her arm to her waist. Her skin was smooth and warm. She touched my face, tracing my lips with her fingertip.

"I missed you," she said quietly. "I missed touching you, feeling your touch."

", I missed hearing your voice. I have missed having you near."

" I need you tonight." She smiled. "I mean, I need to be with you."

"I need you, too." We embraced. Our kiss lingered as our hands moved over our bodies. I began massaging her breasts. They were bigger and just as full and firm.

"I want to be one with you, my love." She sighed. "Will you get me wet and then enter me?"

I began to kiss her body as I moved down her torso. She rolled onto her back and opened her legs. I rolled between them and kissed my way down her stomach to her pubic mound. I moved down, allowing my tongue to glide over her lips. She was moist but I pushed my tongue into her. As I moved in and out, my saliva mixed with her juices. Her lips were soft and warm. Her taste was almost sweet. She lifted her hips. When she was very wet, I raised up. I moved up to her. She reached down and gently wrapped her fingers around my cock. I was already fairly hard, but her touch brought an immediate reaction. She stroked me for a moment before directing me toward her opening. The tip of my cock pressed between her lips. I slid in just a bit.

"I feel I need to tell you that I have not been with anyone except you."

I pushed farther into her vaginal canal. ", I haven't either. It's been two years." I pushed my full length into her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. The feeling was without words to describe. We laid still. There was no movement. There was not rush to an orgasm. I"m not sure that there is a word to define what we were sharing. We were not just having sex. To say we were making love implies that somewhere passion is involved along with orgasms. Peyton and I just laid together, feeling as one.

The months, years, of being apart were gone. The memories of the hurt had faded. That part of my soul that was ripped away was now back in place and my heart was healed, my spirit was healed. What we shared was not merely a physical union. There was something spiritual about us. We were joined. We were one again.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry to tell you that this story is coming to an end. The next chapter is the end. So thanks for reading and all the great reviews. I will be finishing up Crush soon. Hopefully with in the next two weeks. I have other Leyton (smuy) stories I like to write, but I want to finish Crush first. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, guys here is the last chapter, thanks for reading.**

* * *

" I want to be one with you in heart and soul. I want you to know I love you in more ways than just being physically together. What I feel for you right now is not about sex or passion. What I feel for you is from the deepest part of my being. The only word I can think of is love."

" I hear your words, but even more, I hear your heart. I love you, too and I want what we have to last forever. I may have moved to South Carolina, but most important part of me was here, in this house, in this bed, with you."

I moved every once in a while just to be stimulated to remain erect. We kissed. We gazed into each other's eyes. We caressed. I laid between her legs, resting my weight on my arms. Somehow we managed to turn onto our sides and remain united.

"I feel so good," she said.

"Me, too." I pulled her close, she nestled into my body. My erect cock remained in her. This was what we needed. We were not thinking about orgasms or cumming. Our only thought was of being one again.

"This is now us," I said. Peyton nodded. She kissed me, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

"I love you," I whispered. I felt her hair against my face as I allowed the most peaceful sleep I had experienced in almost two years sweep over my body.

I woke up sometime during the night. Peyton was laying on her other side, spooned against me. Her head was still on my left arm and her pillow. I placed my right arm over her and pulled her closer. She stirred slightly, moaning in her sleep. I drifted off again, reminding myself that I was not dreaming.

When I woke up, the sun was bright in the window. I reached for Peyton. She was gone. There was the briefest moment of panic until I realized the water was running in the bathroom. I stretched and groaned. She heard me and opened the door. Her hair was wet and a towel was wrapped around her, tucked in above her breasts.

"By the way, your breasts are bigger." I smiled.

She loosened the towel and opened it. She looked down at them. "Yeah, they are. More for both of us to enjoy." She walked to the side of the bed, sat down, and kissed me.

"I slept really well," she smiled.

"Me, too." I pulled her to me. "I love you being here."

We dressed and prepared breakfast. Peyton mentioned the need to do some shopping. She was considering having her hair cut a bit. I asked if it would be okay if I dropped her at the mall and ran a couple of errands for myself. I would meet her at the mall for lunch. She agreed.

I dropped her off and made my way to a nationally advertised jeweler located in a strip mall not far from the big mall where I dropped Peyton. I had taken from a small jewelry box she had brought with her a ring to use for sizing. I was escorted to a gentlemen who introduced himself and ushered me into a small office.

He set before me a tray of diamonds laid out on a black velvet cloth. They were sparkling in the light. He explained that each diamond had been inspected and graded and each was very near the size I had mentioned wanting to purchase. We picked out a beauty of a stone. I selected a setting. Because of the price I was paying and the size of the stone, he assured me the diamond ring would be ready the next day.

I met up with Peyton and we ate lunch and walked around the mall. Shopping was less important than being together. She did manage to convince me to allow her to try on a couple of outfits. I offered very weak resistance.

"I appreciate the sacrifice this is asking you to make," she said. She kissed me and entered the dressing area.

Later, we made our way back home and I replaced her ring to the small box where she had put it. We sat on the deck and chatted.

"Lucas, do you mind if I ask you about work?" I had explained to her about the merger of the company. But I had not told her about the amount of money I walked away with.

" let's just say that there is enough money to live on without having to worry about anything. In time I'll do something. But for now, I have wanted to relax, do some fishing, make some repairs to the property here." I paused. "But most of all, I want to be with you, if you are willing to stay." I wanted to carry that thought farther but I decided to wait until I could offer her the ring.

"But, I believe I need to continue my education."

"Of course you do. And that will be no problem. Do you want to return to South Carolina?"

"No, I would prefer to be here and go to a local university."

"Then, let's make a trip to the campus that you said you wanted to attend, and we'll see what they say." Peyton called to inquire about making a transfer application this late in the summer. When she told them she would be living off campus, they were encouraging. She agreed to bring her high school records and the transcript of the university in South Carolina for the year she was there. The next day she would speak to someone in the registrar's office.

That night we slept well again. There was no sex, no love making. There was no need. A change had taken place for both of us. Time was no longer the issue. We were together and that is what mattered the most. We knew the other would come when we both wanted it.

We made our way to the campus and Peyton interviewed with an official. She was told she would receive notice before the semester started the last week of August. Feeling satisfied that she would be accepted, Peyton seemed relieved. We ate lunch and decided to shop around again. I asked her if I could drop her at the mall. I needed to take care of something that would only be boring to her. She agreed. I dropped her and made my way to the jewelry store. The ring was ready. I examined it. It was a beautiful diamond in a solitaire setting. "She'll love this," I said to the gentlemen who had served me the day before.

I returned to the mall and found Peyton eating one of those giant pretzels. She smiled and gave me a bite.

"Did you finish your errand?"

"Yep. Ready to go home."

"Yes. That has such a nice ring to it." My thought was, "If you only knew." We relaxed around the house and prepared dinner. Peyton cooked something that she said she liked. I enjoyed watching and helping when I could. The meal was delicious and the conversation was relaxing. I felt like a whole person again. That which had been missing was again very much back in my life.

We prepared for bed, showering again. Peyton was in bed by the time I finished toweling off. I sat on the bed next to her. I had placed the box with the ring under my pillow. "Peyton, I need to ask you something."

"Sure, Lucas. Is something wrong?'

I kissed her lightly. "No. I just need to ask you something." I leaned over, reaching under my pillow. When she saw the box, her eyes opened wide. "If you will have me, I would like for you to be my wife. Peyton Sawyer, will you marry me?" I opened the box. Tears welled up in her eyes. I removed the ring and held her left hand. I positioned the ring so I could slide it on her finger. I looked at her.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes." I slid the ring onto her finger.

"I love you, Peyton. And I want you to be my partner, my companion, my friend, and my lover for the rest of my life."

She wrapped her arms around me. I pulled her into me. We held each other.

"Oh, Lucas. I have wanted nothing but this for so long." I felt her tears on my neck. "I love you. I love you with all my heart." We ended our embrace and I looked into her eyes. "I told you that I believed in us."

I kissed her. She kissed me. And our passion that had been bottled up for months, for years, was unleashed. There was something we needed to express to each other. The first night it was our union, our oneness that needed to be restored. Tonight, it was the desire to be together. The passion of love needed to be shared. The energy generated by the circumstances of our separation had been pushed inward, unable to be expressed. Tonight, we were free. There were no more boundaries, no more rules, no more social stigmas, no more laws that restricted our being together in this bed.

Peyton pushed me on my back and rolled on top of me. We kissed long and deep. The passion grew and our breathing increased. Being able to feel each other's bodies brought out what had been hidden. I caressed her back as she moved her body around on top of mine. She spread her legs and my hardening cock rose up between them. She moved her hips up and down, rubbing her lips against it, making it even harder. My hands reached down and caressed her ass cheeks, as they gyrated, grinding her pubic area into mine. I squeezed and she moaned.

Peyton broke from our kiss and moved down. She spread her legs, opening her lips. As she moved her hips up and down, my cock slid between her lips that were now growing moist with her passion. She raised herself up, extending her arms. I moved my hands to her breasts that were hanging above my chest. I began to massage them, enjoying their firmness. I forced the areolae and nipples to extend outward. I raised my head and pulled her toward me. I opened my mouth to receive her left nipple. It was now hard and erect. My tongue flicked over it and my lips enclosed the soft, puffiness of her areola. I began to suck. I pulled as much of her breast into my mouth. It was as though I was trying to devour the full mound.

"Oh, my," Peyton sighed. "It has been so long." I massaged and sucked, teasing her nipple, and milking the full mound with the flat of my tongue.

I released her nipple, moving to the right breast. Again, I massaged it as my tongue danced around the areola, making wet circles. I tweaked her nipple which responded by growing more erect. I opened my mouth. Peyton lowered herself into it. I sucked, licked, and milked its fullness. Her hips continued to move up and down against my cock.

"I want you," she said with a moan. She pulled her breasts from my hands and moved down my body. She kissed my nipples and sucked lightly on them. Her tongued danced across my skin as she slowly made her way down my abdomen. As she moved, she slid her body over my stiff member.

Peyton raised herself enough to move down between my legs. She folder her knees under her. Her hand grasp my cock and began stroking. She leaned forward and made a circle around the sensitive head causing me to almost cry out.

"Baby, it has been a long time."

"Mmmm," was her reply. She opened her lips and lowered herself down. I could feel her tongue caressing the bottom side as more went into her mouth. As she raised her head up, she continued to stroke my cock that was now wet with her saliva. She covered just the head, moving her tongue around it and across it as she stroked with her hand. She began massaging my balls with her other hand. My whole body reacted to her touch.

"Oh, Babe. Please, I can't take this. I'm going to cum."She paused in her attentions and looked up her. Her lips were wet with her saliva. She licked them. "No you're not. I want allow it...yet." With that, she moved back down, continuing to stroke me and moving her lips up and down with her hand. When she sensed that I was near a release, she paused. She squeezed my hardness at the base. This seemed to quell my intensity for the moment. After this pause, she again sucking and stroking until I was about ready to explode in her mouth.

"Baby, I'm there," I whispered. She raised up and slid her body back to laying on top of me.

"I know. And I wouldn't mind but I have other plans," she said with a smile. I kissed her wet lips and my tongue darted into her mouth.

Peyton pulled herself up again, extending her arms. She moved her legs from between my legs and placed one on each side. She then walked her way up my body on her knees. As she did, she moved her hands to the headboard above me. She walked her knees past my waist up to my shoulders. Then, she spread them apart even more and moved upward. Her pussy was now above my mouth. I could see her moisture. Her lips were very pink and swollen. With her legs spread so far and her on her knees, her lips were spread and her opening was gaping wide. I was able to bring my hands up and grasp her ass cheeks. I guided her down to me as she leaned toward my face. I stopped her when I was able to reach her with my extended tongue.

I raised my head and pushed my tongue between her lips. Her body flinched as I began to lick between them. I move up and down and back and forth. I pulled her lower. Her lips moved down over my waiting mouth. I pushed my tongue inside her opening. I tasted her juices. I felt the heat from her lips on my face. I made love to her with my tongue, moving in and out. She moaned and began grinding herself against my mouth. I squeezed her ass and pulled her up just enough to allow my tongue to move up to her clit. It was hard and swollen. It had slipped from the recesses of its hood and seemed to be waiting for the attention I was about to give it. I positioned my mouth over her clit and sucked it. As I did, I danced my tongue over it and made circles around it. Peyton began to move uncontrollably. She was grinding herself against my mouth. I sucked and licked her clit until she was constantly moaning. Her breathing grew shallow and rapid.

"No, Lucas. I don't want to cum yet." She pulled up. "I can't take it anymore." She lowered her body again, laying across me. She licked her juices from my lips and face. "Mmm," she sighed. We kissed. Again, the passion from within the depths of our bodies began to rise to the surface.

I squeezed Peyton's ass cheek, lifting them. She raised her hips and I reached between us and positioned my cock. As she lowered herself on me, I spoke.

" I still have the condoms. They're two years old. I don't know how safe they are."

She kissed me and smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's not a problem. I started taking the pill two months ago." She lowered herself onto me. The full length of my cock disappeared into the depths of her womanhood.

We laid still for a few moments as we kissed. I pushed upward. She pushed downward. Then we began to move together. I was pulling out almost all the way before pushing into her a full stroke. I could feel the wetness and warmth of her inner chamber. I pushed my pubic bone against her clit. She would push herself up to meet my thrusts. I increase my speed and the force of my movements. Peyton matched this with her own thrusts. She cried out as I pushed myself to the depths of her cervix.

"I'm cumming," she said through her gasps. She pushed up, lifting her hips. Her legs stretched outward, outside my legs. I grasped her ass and pushed and pulled her into me and I thrust upward. Our pace increased.

"Oh, my, I'm cumming," I said loudly. I moaned as the depths of my scrotum began to tighten. The volcano of my reproductive juices began to rise to the surface.

"Me, too," she cried out. Her body shivered beneath me. "Oh, oh, oh,.." she cried. "Ahhhh," she moaned. Her vaginal muscles tightened around my cock. Even with all the fluids that were flowing I felt her squeeze me. The spasms hit me. My cock was pulsating as the semen burst from the tip of my very sensitive cock. Wave after wave rushed into her cavity. The heat I felt from my own juices only made me more sensitive. peyton was pushing up and pulling back. Her body convulsed, her arms wrapped me. She grabbed my ass with her hands and pulled me into her.

It seemed like minutes before my spasms began to slow and ease. I knew it was only seconds, but the intensity of my orgasm made me lose any sense of time. Peyton collapsed. Her muscles pulsated around my spent cock. She laid her head on my shoulder. I began to caress her back, allowing my fingertips to dance up and down her skin. Her body was hot. I could feel the perspiration between our torsos. We seemed to breath in unison causing her body to be raised up as we both inhaled. As we exhaled, we both moaned.

There were no words spoken for ten minutes. We simply laid together with her on top of me. Finally, she managed to lift her head. We were eye-to-eye. We kissed gently. I placed my hand against her face. We both expelled our breath and smiled.

"Oh, Lucas," she whispered.

"Yeah," I said back to her. We smiled. "I needed that." She nodded, indicating that she also was in need of such release. We exchanged more than body fluids. We brought back into our existence the reality of our oneness and the passion of our love. At that moment, whatever the future held, there was a commitment that we would accept it together. Whatever challenges developed, we would find strength in one another. Whatever joys filled our lives, they would be magnified because we would share them

Peyton and I contacted our families. We were married in October at a small, outdoor chapel on the lake in the height of what was usually referred to as the "leaf season." We were surrounded by the oranges, yellows, and reds of the hardwood leaves. The green of the pines and furs dotted the shoreline. Our families were there. Cynthia gave me a hug and apologized when she first saw me. I told her I understood. All was forgiven and forgotten. There was wholeness again. There was love.

Following the ceremony, we all gathered at what was now "our" house. We had good food and plenty of laughter.

My mom pulled me aside. "Lucas, she is such a lovely girl."

I hugged my mom and said. "No mom. She is an amazing young woman." I kissed her cheek. "And she's going to be the mother of more or your grand-kids someday, after sheis done with school." I mom beamed.

At one point I was looking for Peyton. I was told she had gone down to the dock. As I made my way down the hill I saw her and my dad and several of the grandkids. He was demonstrating his technique for casting a lure. Peyton listened and then took the rod. She gave a cast. The lure landed two feet from the target branch. I dad was elated.

"Hey, son, I think we have the makings of a great fisherman." He caught himself. "Excuse me, a great fisherwoman." Peyton laughed and kissed him on the cheek. He took off to play with his grandchildren, leaving the two of us on the dock looking out across the lake.

"I love you, Mrs. Peyton Scott," I said as I pulled her into my arms.

"I love you, too, Mr. Lucas Scott." We kissed. "So, we begin our life together. What shall we do first?"

I made a sweeping motion with my hand toward the lake. "Well, I think we'll go fishin'" I kissed her. "I've learned, you never know what you're gonna' catch."


End file.
